Jardín del Edén
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Somos iguales a Bonnie y Clyde. Iguales a Romeo y Julieta; como Calígula y su Drusila, como Laertes y su flor de mayo, Ofelia; como Jaime y Cersei. Sí, somos iguales a todos ellos, con todo y sus brutalidades, los muertos y sus gloriosos e infernales destinos, pero siempre podremos decir que pecamos por amor. [Reto "Camino al Infierno", 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. De la Lujuria y los Pañuelos de Princesa

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Fanfic participante del reto **_**"**_**_Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Link al topic de la actividad: **/topic/84265/104733670/1/RETO-7-DÍAS-Camino-al-infierno _(enlace directo al foro en mi perfil)._

**Advertencias: **lime y lemmon, lenguaje adulto y vulgar, incesto, violencia física y psicológica.

**Prompt del capítulo:** Lujuria.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soy tu ocio del domingo, tu pasión,<br>tu séptimo día y tu séptimo cielo.__"_

**Psique ****—****Marina Tsvetáieva**

* * *

><p><strong>De la Lujuria y los Pañuelos de Princesa<strong>

Lo tenía de frente en el amplio sofá, sentado a un lado de Suikotsu y hablando guarrerías con mucha más elegancia que sus compañeros de correría, tomando cerveza tras cerveza y fumando cigarro tras cigarro sin que por su mente, ni la de nadie, pasara siquiera una sola idea de las posibles consecuencias de todo lo que los rodeaba y en lo que se metían con tanta carcajada y broma de por medio aunque, en realidad y en el fondo, supieran que se arriesgaban mucho más allá de lo sano en pos de sus propias ambiciones y arriesgadas diversiones.

El ambiente apestaba a alcohol, calcetines sucios y cigarrillo, pero a ninguno de los ocho chicos metidos en la estancia del departamento les importaban esas nimiedades; después de todo no había chicas presentes que les estuvieran rompiendo las pelotas con esas trivialidades.

Se podía decir, llanamente, que era una tarde de chicos, para recuperar viejas amistades en compañía de una refrescante cerveza.

A pesar de que lo tenía frente a frente charlando como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por sus vidas, Bankotsu nunca había esperado encontrárselo trabajando en un maldito _WacDonald's_ luego de todos esos años sin mantener contacto alguno. Él había pensado que Naraku sencillamente había seguido su vida como si nada, sorteando obstáculo tras obstáculo junto a la pequeña niña que lo acompañaba y lo sacaba de quicio en cada oportunidad. Si acaso lo recordaba, llegaba a imaginárselo estudiando leyes para en un futuro convertirse en un abogado más corrupto que la mierda, casi dispuesto a llevar a Japón a la ruina si eso lo volvía rico, pero por lo visto seguía igual de pobretón y resentido que siempre.

Aquella vez, meses atrás, había sido un día largo y de pura casualidad había parado en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida para comprar una suculenta hamburguesa con sabor a cartón y refrigerador. Pudo reconocerlo al instante cuando lo vio con el uniforme de mesero, yendo de una mesa a otra con una bandeja de comida en una mano y una sonrisa tremendamente forzada en los labios que, incluso, lo afeaba un poco. Claramente era de esas situaciones en las que no podía ser falso, lo rebasa aquel ridículo papel que se supone debía desempeñar a cambio de una paga miserable.

En cierto momento, rememoró Bankotsu mientras tomaba otro trago, uno de los meseros se le acercó y le susurró que sonriera con más ganas, que el lema de la empresa era _"¡Me alegra que vinieras!"_

Probablemente para el chico de ojos rojos había sido una humillación y un insulto imperdonable. Y probablemente también estaba al punto del despido con semejante gesto de pocos amigos, por no decir que seguro ya estaba pensando en arrojarle la caja de aceite hirviendo para las papas francesas por encima de la cabeza de su compañero.

Naraku, su viejo amigo de la adolescencia, no era el mejor para aquel puesto de mesero, pero de algo tenía que vivir. Bankotsu siquiera pudo recordar la hamburguesa de doble carne que quería devorar cuando lo vio pasar frente a él. Ambas miradas se cruzaron unos instantes; un par de pupilas de centelleante rojo y el otro par, de un profundo azul cobalto, para cada uno de los chicos resultaron tremendamente familiares y los dejaron paralizados de un segundo a otro. Se reconocieron y no pudieron fingir la sorpresa de toparse frente a frente de manera tan inesperada, viéndose en situaciones que jamás imaginaron.

Situaciones inesperadas como siempre habían sido sus vidas, precisamente.

Bankotsu no había salido exactamente bueno para la escuela. Eso de matarse estudiando para los mentados exámenes y conservar información a mares con el fin de contestar preguntas imbéciles, sencillamente, no era lo suyo. Terminó por dejar la preparatoria a la mitad y jamás se arrepintió. La consideró una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. El tener que apañárselas en la vida a la brava le había abierto muchas más puertas de fortuna y diversión de lo que habría podido hacerlo una carrera universitaria.

Por otro lado, era astuto y ágil, para eso no necesitaba un diez en matemáticas e historia. Ser desconfiado, ágil negociante y carismático líder era un importante menester para lo que Bankotsu se dedicaba, pero en ese momento observó a Naraku y no pudo evitar recordar los exámenes que el chico contestaba cuando estaban juntos en la secundaria; la admiración en los ojos de los profesores cuando respondía algo brillante, afilado, a veces incluso sarcástico a sus argumentos y preguntas. También recordaba el montón de dieces que podría haber sacado si sólo no se hubiese saltado tantas clases para irse a fumar y tomar con él y Jakotsu a la azotea. Maestro tras maestro trató desesperadamente de encaminarlo por las mejores opciones disponibles aún estando en su desvalida situación. Ningún esfuerzo o muestra de comprensión dio frutos; Naraku lo consideró una imperdonable muestra de lástima a su persona, así que hizo todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba pacientemente de él.

Naraku tenía potencial, de eso ni hablar. Suficiente potencial para sobresalir como un estudiante de excelencia; incluso hubo rumores de que era un superdotado, así que cuando lo vio trabajando en un maldito _WacDonald's _con aquella sonrisa forzada y horrenda_,_ Bankotsu no pudo entender cómo es que había terminado ahí, y tampoco terminaba de entender por qué su viejo amigo de correrías no parecía dispuesto, por nada del mundo, a tomar el buen camino para reivindicarse y hacer algo honesto de su vida.

Bueno, tampoco es que lo recordara muy honesto que digamos. Por algo habían sido amigos.

—Y a todo esto —dijo Bankotsu antes de tomar un generoso trago de cerveza. Al instante el resto de su banda guardó silencio acallando bromas y risas en seco, esperando que su líder hablara—. ¿Por qué quieres meterte en estos rollos? Es muy peligroso andar en esta clase de negocios.

Naraku sonrió con la misma malicia de siempre, la misma sonrisa insidiosa que el moreno recordaba que tenía cuando sólo eran un par de muchachos perdidos por el mundo. Todavía seguían perdidos, sólo que ahora se creían inmortales e invencibles, amén de la juventud desubicada que ambos habían vivido cada uno a su manera hasta trastocar sus percepciones.

—Verás, Bankotsu; tengo una hermana que mantener y cuidar. No la voy a mantener trabajando de mesero en un puto _WacDonald's_. Además… —Imitó a Bankotsu y tomó un trago de cerveza, haciendo una pausa. Miró hacia la ventana, observando brevemente a la gente pasar— no es mi estilo.

El resto de la banda se miró entre sí. Suikotsu le soltó una discreta sonrisa a Jakotsu, quien en su lugar puso cara de asco; claro, _la hermanita_. No la conocían, de hecho era la primera vez que Naraku la mencionaba. Si acaso sabían algo de ella era únicamente porque Bankotsu la había mencionado en alguna ocasión, cuando les habló de Naraku y su posible alianza con él, pero dudaban mucho que realmente el chico se estuviera metiendo en aquellos turbulentos asuntos sólo para darle una vida mejor a su hermana.

El moreno habría indagado más sobre la chica. Apenas la recordaba vagamente como una niñita de primaria que seguía a todos lados a su hermano y lo imitaba para hacerlo rabiar, que iba de berrinche en berrinche llevando a su hermano mayor de crisis en crisis, cuando entonces, como invocada por algún tipo de oscura magia, la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe dejando pasar consigo una fuerte brisa de aire encerrado y rancio que, a pesar de todo, refrescó un poco el estrecho lugar donde Naraku y los chicos de Bankotsu estaban encerrados cual grupo que arma un complot.

Suikotsu y Renkotsu acariciaron levemente la pistola que cada uno guardaba sujeta al cinturón, seguros de que se trataba de algún enemigo que venía a cobrarse sabrá el cielo qué cosa (y es que tenían tantos enemigos que apenas podían recordarlos a todos), pero quitaron los dedos de la empuñadura al ver a la peculiar intrusa que había interrumpido tan abruptamente la nueva alianza que ahí se formaba con el joven de ojos rojos.

No era más que una muchacha. Era preciosa, de rasgos finos y armoniosos, pero no aparentaba siquiera más de dieciocho años. Utilizaba también un uniforme escolar; falda tableada y oscura que cubría la mitad de sus muslos y una blusa de marinero con el moño rojo y arrugado. La desfachatada apariencia le daba un aire desobligado, igual al de de una despreocupada colegiala que lleva todo el día vagando por las calles luego de irse de pinta.

Tenía también un rodete sujetando su negro cabello y unos ojos carmines tan exóticos como terriblemente parecidos a los de Naraku, aunque su gesto era mucho más tenso y hostil, coronado por aquel ceño fruncido, como si viniera de una vez en plan de guerra, lista para buscar pleito al primero que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino.

El silencio se hizo durante varios segundos. La chica pasó la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, notando a su vez los curiosos tatuajes que cada uno de ellos portaban en distintas partes del cuerpo. El único que no tenía un tatuaje -a la vista- y desentonada con el resto, era Naraku, y como llevada por eso posó la vista sobre él.

Al hacerlo sus ojos se entrecerraron con reproche, y mientras miraba al joven, que parecía estar siendo dominado por una inesperada y paulatina rabia ante el sólo hecho de verla ahí parada, Bankotsu la observó fijamente, notando algo terriblemente familiar en la muchacha y, también, terriblemente similar a Naraku.

La tensión se hizo palpable tan de pronto que al joven de la trenza no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que soltar una desubicada broma.

—¿Acaso contraste a una _stripper_ vestida de colegiala? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Suikotsu—. ¡Mira que no te creía tan buen anfitrión para nuestro invitado!

Apuntó a Naraku, quien enseguida miró a Bankotsu. Nadie notó, más que Renkotsu, la furibunda mirada que el muchacho de ojos rojos le mandó a su líder.

—No es una _stripper_, es mi hermana —aclaró con voz sombría mientras se levantaba del sofá. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y sin decir nada tomó a la chica del brazo bruscamente.

Ella pareció querer decir algo y se resistió al agarre. A juzgar por su gesto y sus labios torcidos pintados de soberbio carmín, seguramente estaba lista para soltar cualquier puteada, pero como movida por un extraño llamado, sus centelleantes ojos escarlata se posaron sobre los azules de Bankotsu.

—¡La encantadora Kagura! Claro… han pasado muchos años. Un poco más y no te reconozco. Y vaya que has crecido…

Como si quisiera corroborarlo, el moreno pasó los ojos, penetrantes y de intenso cobalto, por sobre todo el cuerpo de Kagura sin recato ni pudor alguno. Se dio su tiempo para observar las piernas desnudas, apenas cubiertas por las medias y falda negras; la forma en la cual la blusa se amoldaba a la estrecha cintura hasta terminar en su rostro incómodo y sonrojado del coraje.

Kagura también pudo sentirlo. Incluso tuvo que pasarse un brazo por la cintura, cohibida de pronto. Se sentía casi desnudada ante la mirada azul del joven a quien apenas recordaba de hace unos años como un muchacho más del orfanato, quien en sus tiempo dio mucho de qué hablar cuando se fugó de la institución junto con Jakotsu, el otro afeminado que también estaba ahí presente observándola de pies a cabeza con despectivo recelo; ahora tenía tatuajes azules bajo los ojos que imitaban los largos y afilados colmillos de una serpiente. Incluso el otro hombre, el robusto y con tatuajes verdes en la cara, ideales para ser rechazado en cualquier trabajo, la miraron como si de un pedazo de carne para mancillar se tratase.

Naraku, como hombre que también era, al instante identificó la clase de miradas de las cuales su hermana de pronto era víctima. La acercó un poco más a él, por precaución y en silenciosa advertencia. Eran demasiados hombres.

—Se nota que ya no eres una niñita. Ahora eres toda una linda señorita —agregó Bankotsu luego de unos segundos que tanto a Kagura como a Naraku se les antojaron eternos. La sonrisa de Suikotsu, el hombre de los tatuajes verdes en el rostro, se amplió al mismo tiempo que su líder soltó el comentario.

—Hablaremos luego, Bankotsu. Tengo que irme —afirmó Naraku aún sosteniendo a Kagura, y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, como si buscara salir corriendo del lugar, pegó media vuelta junto a su hermana y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso? —espetó Renkotsu luego de unos segundos, alzando una ceja y mirando a su líder en busca de una respuesta—. Estuve a punto de disparar.

—Yo también —agregó Suikotsu con una insidiosa sonrisa en los labios, como disfrutando con la idea de matar a alguien por accidente, al tiempo que cruzaba sus musculosos y también tatuados brazos—. Aunque habría sido una lástima meterle un plomazo entre ceja y ceja a tan lindo rostro.

—Ni empieces con eso, Suikotsu —Bankotsu, serio y autoritario, lo apuntó con un dedo—. Esa chica se llama Kagura y es la hermana menor de Naraku. Y si mal no recuerdo y si conozco a Naraku como lo hago, seguramente sigue siendo el mismo hermano celoso de siempre. _Adora_ a su hermanita, aunque vivan peleando como perros y gatos.

—Ah, qué lástima… ¿significa entonces que la chiquilla está prohibida? —inquirió rodando los ojos y dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Hombres antes que perras, ¿no? Aunque estoy seguro de que Naraku sería capaz de venderla por una buena cantidad.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué mierda vienes e interrumpes mis cosas? —espetó bruscamente mientras la jaloneaba, obligándola a bajar torpemente las escaleras del decadente edificio de departamentos—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te entrometas en mis cosas?<p>

—Byakuya me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí. ¡Y ya suéltame!

Para cuando logró zafarse de su agarre habían salido del edificio y caminaban por la acera a pasos acelerados. Los gritos de ambos hermanos llamaron la atención del trío de prostitutas que ya esperaban a los clientes de la noche recargadas en los muros de una esquina mugrienta, resguardadas bajo un vulgar anuncio de intensas luces de neón. El resto de los transeúntes, todos guardando aquel aire de misterio y perfil bajo, como si no quisieran ser notados, se detuvieron unos instantes observando a la pareja de chicos caminar por la banqueta a los jalones, gruñidos e insultos.

No era el mejor lugar para ir llamando la atención, sobre todo si no se era de los rumbos.

—¡Que me sueltes! ¡Me haces daño! —vociferó Kagura una vez, logrando que esta vez su hermano la soltara de mala gana, pero antes de que la muchacha saliera corriendo como el joven imaginó que haría, volvió a tomarla del brazo, esta vez con mucha más gentileza. La dulzura con la que lo hizo ni siquiera era propia de él y de pronto parecía preocupado por algo.

—Alguien más te hará mucho más daño por aquí si te separas de mí —le advirtió entre susurros, acercando su rostro al de su hermana, hipnotizándola como quien hipnotiza a una cobra apunto de atacar antes de desviar la vista alrededor, gesto que Kagura imitó—. Te recuerdo, hermanita, que estamos en los barrios bajos de la ciudad; y gracias a ti y tu maldito escándalo nos están observando. Así que si no quieres terminar violada por cualquier cabrón, será mejor que no te separes de mí.

Volvió a encaminarla por la acera, aún jaloneándola con premura, pero con mucha más suavidad que antes. La advertencia había hecho mella en Kagura, quien para corroborar lo que su hermano decía miró hacia todos los transeúnte del sitio. Había algunos que apenas les prestaban atención. Otros, con una pinta que no causaba confianza alguna, los barrían de arriba para abajo con los ojos, como estudiando cada una de las cosas que llevaban encima.

Sea como sea y aunque su hermano fuera un maldito sociópata, por lo menos ya lo conocía. Y bien dicen que más vale mal conocido que por conocer.

—Si este lugar es tan malo —susurró tomando el mismo paso que su hermano—. ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí, y con Bankotsu?

—Kagura, mi pequeña entrometida… deja de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas, ¿quieres? —masculló con brusquedad mirándola de reojo—. Sólo intento protegerte, pero si sigues rompiendo mis sagradas pelotas, ten por seguro que yo mismo te venderé igual que un pedazo de carne, y puede que la próxima vez que nos veamos te encuentre en una mugrienta esquina como esa.

Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras y con la cabeza apuntó a la esquina mencionada. Miró hacia el mismo sitio y se encontró a una solitaria prostituta recargada en un poste medio oxidado. Se cubría el cabello con una larga peluca barata y rubia, a juego con un conjunto de minifalda azul fosforescente de lo más vulgar y unos desgastados tacones que, más que zapatos, parecían mortales zancos.

—No te atreverías.

La duda en su voz fue imposible de esconder, cosa que le provocó una maliciosa sonrisa a su hermano y que a Kagura, irremediablemente, le causó escalofríos. Era de esas sonrisas que le recordaban que el chico era capaz de todo.

—Sólo pruébame.

No quiso tentar aún más su suerte. Si conocía a su hermano como lo hacía, efectivamente, era capaz de venderla igual que una mujerzuela, sino es que acaso él mismo haría de proxeneta, eso sí, no sin antes inaugurar él mismo el evento de desgarrar una virginidad intacta a pesar de la enorme pérdida de dinero que eso significaba. Podía sonar a locura, pero algo le decía a Kagura que a su hermano jamás le había importado ni le importaría su persona, pero aún así insistía en contenerla y controlarla por el simple hecho de considerarla _suya_. Por su propia sangre y sus propios huevos.

Bajaron por la acera hacia la salida de aquellos barrios de mala muerte, llenos de crueles mafias y delitos que siempre salían impunes a pesar de las innumerables evidencias mientras la calurosa tarde seguía muriendo, encendiendo consigo los faros destartalados y anuncios neón de la zona al tiempo que el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas y el mar de edificios que formaban la ciudad de Tokio. El cielo no tardó en tomar una oscura y triste tonalidad azulada, y el viento, súbitamente frío, golpeó de lleno a los hermanos Itami, causándole más estragos en el cuerpo a Kagura que a su hermano, quien enseguida pudo notar cómo ella se abrazaba los brazos y los frotaba enérgicamente.

—¿Tienes frío?

Se delató de escucharlo cuando lo miró por pura inercia, pero ya muy en su plan de no hablarle lo ignoró y le volteó el rostro groseramente. Naraku se limitó a rodar los ojos y suspirar resignado. Otro de los rebeldes berrinches del encanto que tenía por hermanita. De todas formas se quitó la chamarra de cuero negra, su favorita, y se la extendió a su enojada hermana, quien miró con recelo la prenda.

—Póntela de una vez. Todavía no tengo dinero como para estar cuidando tus estúpidas enfermedades.

—"_¿Todavía?" _—Pensó Kagura, pero el viento helado volvió a acuchillar su piel desnuda y, por pura inercia, tomó la chamarra negra que su hermano le ofrecía de mala gana—. Siempre he considerado injusto esto.

—Tú considerar injusto todo —masculló alzando una ceja, ya esperando alguna clase de queja inverosímil como las que solía escupir la afilada y resentida lengua de su hermana.

—La naturaleza es injusta con nosotras —contestó, provocando un gesto de confusión en el rostro de su hermano—. Esto de que las chicas tengamos siempre más frío que los chicos.

Él se encogió de hombros. Lo consideraba una trivialidad demasiado tonta hasta para ella.

—Se supone que es un complemento —soltó Naraku con tal coherencia y calma que la muchacha no pudo evitar mirarlo llena de curiosidad—. Las mujeres tienen la temperatura más baja y los hombres la tenemos más alta. De esa manera se complementa.

—Aún así —farfulló, negándose en darle la razón—. La ropa no es cosa de la naturaleza.

—¡Bueno, hermanita, con nada estás a gusto! ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué andemos los dos en pelotas por la vida?

Kagura rodó los ojos y musitó en voz baja.

—Sólo cállate.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresaron a casa la muchacha no se dignó a siquiera mirar o hablar con su hermano. Tampoco le devolvió su chamarra. Simplemente se separó de él y corrió escaleras arriba directo a su habitación. Una vez ahí se limitó a azotar la puerta, sin embargo esta jamás terminó de cerrar, quedando ligeramente entreabierta mientras ella, rebasada por su mal humor, se quitaba la chamarra y proseguía a desvestirse para tomar una merecida ducha.<p>

De lo que no se dio cuenta fue del momento en que Naraku, al igual que una víbora serpenteando ligera y precisa contra su presa, subió las escaleras en silencio hasta alcanzar la que era la pieza de su hermana.

No fue una sorpresa encontrarse con la puerta medio abierta. Era usual que la muy descuidada hiciera eso desde que dejó el orfanato, y como era también usual en él, amparado por la oscuridad que reinaba en el estrecho pasillo, se mimetizó con ella igual que una funesta sombra y se acercó a la pequeña rendija libre e iluminada que proporcionaba la orilla de la entrada.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero el acto seguía guardando la misma emoción prohibida de siempre.

Una tarde, hace ya un tiempo, Naraku había regresado temprano de la escuela, justo cuando Kagura se estaba bañando. Escuchó atento el agua correr en la ducha y sin pensárselo demasiado, impulsado por una irrefrenable y retorcida curiosidad, se coló en su cuarto igual que un ladrón, escondiéndose dentro el armario y observando desde su oscuridad, entre las rendijas de madera, cómo ella volvía luego de unos minutos envuelta en una toalla medio húmeda para secarse y ponerse encima la ropa.

La encontró preciosa con la cara libre de cualquier gota de maquillaje, el agua resbalando por su cuerpo fresco y el espeso cabello arremolinado sobre su espalda y hombros. Su mente le decía que fuera despacio y con cautela, pero sus ojos pedían que mirara un poco más, y para cuando ya se había dado cuenta de todo, se descubrió a sí mismo con una erección imposible de esconder y unas manos temblorosas de intranquilo deseo.

Y nunca fue cuidadoso. Ella nunca lo descubrió de frente, pero se intuyó que algo andaba mal y por descarte de opciones lo pilló en su peculiar jueguito privado: a partir de ese momento se valió de pequeñas y molestas artimañas como un reto para hacerle las cosas más difíciles a su placer visual. A veces llegaba más tarde que él a la casa con el único fin de exasperarlo; a veces simplemente tardaba en la ducha más de lo usual, o regresaba del baño ya vestida. Aún así Naraku fue paciente, esperando el momento para remojar todas sus ganas y deseos limitándose sólo a mirar, guardando todo para aprovecharlo después, cuando nadie pudiese molestarlo y pudiese dar rienda suelta a su solitario placer entre recuerdos y fantasías inconfesables.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y enfocados, casi entrenados para cazar gracias a una especie de instinto automático, observó en silencio, de nuevo, y casi sin respirar, cómo su hermana se desvestía. La forma en cómo se sacaba primero las medias negras. La desfachatada manera de quitarse el uniforme escolar y tirarlo sobre la cama sin preocupación alguna hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Sólo llevaba un sostén negro y unas reveladoras bragas de oscura tonalidad rojiza, prendas de las cuales también se despojó y aventó sin mucho afán sobre la cama.

El muchacho no tardó en darse cuenta que, a esa altura de la situación, ya tenía una erección que creció un poco más cuando ella quedó completamente desnuda y caminó un poco por la habitación, buscando su pijama entre el desorden fatal que formaba su armario.

La luz de la bombilla le permitió ver, aunque no con tanto detalle como hubiese deseado, la manera en que los pechos desnudos de Kagura se movían apenas al ritmo de sus gráciles pasos, o el pequeño triangulo de oscuro vello que ocultaba su monte de Venus igual que una frágil cortina que protegía su intimidad de las miradas indiscretas, como las de él.

La erección en su entrepierna entonces se volvió dolorosa y por un instante deseó ser capaz de controlar la maldita sangre que le corría por el cuerpo. Naraku hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad al tiempo que bajaba su mirada llena de reproche a sus pantalones, pero cuando la devolvió al interior del cuarto, Kagura estaba de pie a sólo un par de metros, observando duramente la estrecha rendija que había quedado en la entrada de su habitación, notando, claramente, que alguien estaba detrás observándola, y a menos que hubiese fantasmas en la casa que todavía extrañaran los simples y sencillos placeres carnales de la vida, no podía ser otro más que su propio hermano.

El joven se quedó paralizado cuando sus pupilas rojas se toparon con las de ella. No recordaba ya la cantidad de veces en que lo había descubierto espiándola, y siempre que sucedía no podía evitar quedarse helado a pesar de que la sangre en su interior hirviera al mismo tiempo sin hacer caso a las órdenes de su mente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, ninguno con la intención de moverse, con sus ojos encontrándose en ese pequeño rincón como siempre sucedía, casi sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me prefieres como cuando tenía diez años?

Vaya, aún a su pesar, cada día Kagura se volvía más afilada con sus comentarios y con la forma que tenía para desafiarlo. Algo tenía que estar haciendo bien, se dijo Naraku tratando de disimular, porque de hecho se sorprendió dándose cuenta que le gustaba más así, orgullosa y hostil igual que una gatita enfadada preparándose para sacar sus garras, incluso si estaba sacando a relucir, por primera vez en muchos años, el hecho de que siempre la había espiado, notando con el transcurso del tiempo cómo el cuerpo de su hermana iba cambiando rápidamente hasta que este, en algún momento que él solamente recordaba vagamente, le provocó una erección justo como la que tenía en esos instantes.

Tampoco tenía intenciones de ponerse a discutir con ella su gusto con respecto a si prefería a las mujeres depiladas o no. Con la misma altivez se enderezó e incluso se acomodó un poco el cabello, y antes de pegar media vuelta, con una soltura fresca y despreocupada respondió, por primera vez, a las muchas confrontaciones secretas que tenían y de las cuales siempre fingían no saber nada:

—No importa la edad, nunca te van a salir las tetas.

* * *

><p>Última semana de clases. Las mejores de todo el semestre y las peores con sus trabajos y exámenes finales arrojados con tanta soltura por los maestros, esos que siempre parecían tener la firme convicción de que sus alumnos, en general, carecían completamente de vida propia. Kagura muy a duras penas se dignaba a estudiar para los exámenes y cumplir al pie de la letra los requisitos de los trabajos y tareas con el único fin de no llevarse materias a exámenes extraordinarios o repetición y salir pronto de vacaciones. Estaba por entrar a su ultimo año de bachillerato y antes de siquiera estar cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ya soñaba con el momento en que el día de su nacimiento numero veinte llegara a su aún breve vida para largarse muy lejos de su hermano y no volver a ver nunca más su cara de idiota, porque de olvidarlo estaba segura que jamás podría lograrlo.<p>

Pero esta vez no podía pensar en ello. Apenas entrarían a abril, la puerta de la rosada primavera y sus árboles de sakura, pero el calor era tan inmisericorde, tan terrible y tan infernal, que parecían estar en la peor parte de la temible canícula. Y Kagura, para colmo de males, se había tenido que tragar la peor hora de la tarde al salir de la escuela. Al llegar a la entrada del instituto no encontró por ningún lado el auto de su hermano esperándola como usualmente lo hacía. Eso le dio a entender que ni de chiste pasaría por ella a pesar del calor, y que era mejor que se diera prisa antes de pescar un buen cáncer de piel o un golpe de calor.

Sí, mientras sentía el ardiente sudor correr sobre su torso bajo la ropa y perlar suavemente su frente, ya tenía bien preparados los reclamos que le soltaría en cara a su hermano por ser tan desconsiderado.

Estaba abriendo el pequeño portón negro, flaqueado por las dos murallas de la vieja casa donde había crecido con Naraku antes de quedar huérfanos, cuando una escena frente a sus ojos la dejó confusa y contrariada como pocas veces, no menos desconfiada que como siempre.

—¿Y ahora qué carajos traen estos idiotas? —murmuró en voz baja mientras se acercaba a paso lento, como si buscara evitar cualquier ataque sorpresivo por parte de los inesperados intrusos.

En la cochera, junto al auto de su hermano, se encontraba un automóvil de año reciente, sin placas, y que brillaba bajo el sol con lo que parecía ser una capa de pintura nueva e impecablemente purpura.

Naraku y Bankotsu se mantenían en el cofre pasándose herramientas cada dos por tres. El muchacho de la trenza estaba de pie, recargado en una de las puertas del vehículo con un desarmador en mano y junto a varios botes de aceite para auto mientras su compañero se inclinaba concentrado hacia el motor.

Bankotsu, en cuanto la vio, se sonrió de medio lado y con la excusa del terrible calor que los golpeaba directamente, pasó a quitarse la sucia camiseta blanca llena de grasa para auto y sudor. La dejó arrugada sobre el techo del mismo y se torció el cuello fingiéndose distraído y agotado. Kagura se acercó a paso lento al lugar, y mientras más lo hacía más notaba el sudor que le corría por todo el torso, resaltando un poco más los trabajados músculos del chico y la piel morena que absorbía la luz del sol, dándole una tonalidad ligeramente dorada y encantadora.

Le sonrió casi a modo de saludo. Incluso estando sucio y transpirado, con esa sonrisa y la ridícula pose de recio macho alfa, a la muchacha le pareció que lo hacía lucir asquerosamente atractivo y divertido.

—¿Por qué diablos no fuiste por mí a la escuela? El calor es una puta pesadilla —Kagura ignoró a Bankotsu y saludó a su hermano dándole un buen zape en la cabeza. El golpe alborotó un poco más sus enredados cabellos e hizo consciente al chico de la presencia de su hermana.

Con el ceño fruncido se volvió hacia ella y tuvo unas irrefrenables ganas de ahorcarla ahí mismo con todo ese maldito sol pegando en su rostro y haciendo arder su piel, pero se contuvo dando un trago a su cerveza, tratando desesperadamente de apaciguar el calor. Sentía que le entraba la rabia.

—¿Eres ciega? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? —contestó de mala gana, pero no le prestó más atención a la enojada joven en cuanto notó que Bankotsu tenía el torso desnudo, y no es que le molestara, le daba igual (no es como si Bankotsu tuviera algo distinto a él), pero pudo notar el nerviosismo del cual era presa su hermana teniendo al muchacho semidesnudo casi a su lado—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—¿De qué? —preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja, fingiéndose confuso.

—Ponte algo encima.

—Uy, Naraku, no sabía que fueras tan pudoroso. ¡Hace mucho calor!

—Estás frente a mi hermana. Cúbrete de una vez —aclaró, dando por terminada la conversación, cosa que, obviamente, Kagura se negó a seguir al igual que el chico.

—¿A qué diablos te refieres? —masculló alejándose de su hermano, mientras este se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor. Era casi un idilio ver a su elegante y prepotente hermano lleno de grasa para auto, acalorado y transpirado metiendo la cabeza en un ardiente motor de auto. Notó cómo la oscura camisa se le pegaba a la ancha espalda empapada y una vez más se tuvo qué preguntar a qué maldita hora Naraku había crecido.

Ya estaban tan lejos de aquellos años en que alguna vez fueron niños, que Kagura casi podía asegurar sentirse como dentro de un surrealista sueño donde el tiempo no tenía lógica ni cronología alguna y la llevaba a la par cual viento juguetón y huracanado. Su hermano ya ni siquiera conservaba el aire de adolescente despreocupado y medio desgarbado que comenzaba a ganar musculatura y sufría con los cambios en su voz para hacerse cada día más alto hasta pasarla por dos cabezas; a pesar de sólo tener veinte años, casi veintiuno, fácilmente aparentaba unos cinco o seis años más. Pensó que quizá su apariencia delataba un poco la peculiar vida que él -ambos- habían tenido que llevar.

Él la ignoró soberanamente igual que lo hacía cuando realmente no tenía paciencia ni tiempo para aguantarla y reñir. Kagura, lejos de enfurecerse por la indiferencia, se encogió de hombros cuando lo vio recostarse sobre la camilla deslizante para meterse debajo del auto con un par de herramientas en mano, mascullando una queja del maldito calor y el hedor a gasolina quemada. Fue ahí, cuando se sintió momentáneamente libre de la presencia nociva y asfixiante de su hermano -a pesar de estar a un paso-, que miró a Bankotsu no con tanta hostilidad como solía hacerlo y, como si fuera tal cosa, le quitó la cerveza de la mano para dar un trago de la misma boquilla de donde Bankotsu había tomado momentos antes.

—"_Esto es algo así como un beso indirecto, ¿no?"_ —Pensó mientras se bebía rápidamente, apremiada por el sol, la refrescante cerveza. En realidad se le antojó un tanto agria—. Oye, Bankotsu, ¿y este auto de dónde lo sacaron? Jamás lo había visto.

El moreno se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto despreocupado, al tiempo que se acercaba un paso a la joven con el pretexto de no haber escuchado bien.

—Es mío —contestó con ligereza, sonriendo un poco y apartándose el fleco, dejando ver el curioso tatuaje morado de estrella, con sus cuatro puntas, que portaba en la frente—. Lo acabo de comprar, sólo que hay que hacerle un par de reparaciones y le pedí ayuda a tu hermano. Cuando esté listo, si quieres, puedo ir por ti a la escuela.

Le guiñó un ojo y Kagura rodó los suyos, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios, que fue de divertida burla y sarcasmo, fue imposible de ocultar.

—Lástima. Ya casi salgo de vacaciones.

Volvió a dar otro trago a la cerveza y Bankotsu se tomó unos instantes para observar cómo el insipiente sudor de la muchacha bajaba lentamente por su cuello, haciendo brillar su piel, como invitando a tocar el ardor que en esos instantes la poseía. Y eso fue, precisamente, lo que Bankotsu hizo al deslizar uno de sus dedos por sobre el femenino brazo.

—Pero todavía irás al ballet, ¿cierto? —En ese instante se dio el lujo de acercarse un poco más. Su mejilla ardiente por el sol rozó la de Kagura y pudo sentir su aliento golpear su oreja justo antes de susurrarle—. Si el idiota de tu hermano te deja plantada, siempre puedes llamarme. Te podría llevar a dar una vuelta para que no tengas que caminar, princesa.

Kagura contuvo la respiración al sentirse estremecer. Tragó saliva, repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez la forma en que la había llamado.

Naraku solía llamarla "_hermanita_", cosa que odiaba sobremanera, siempre jurando que un día le quitaría la maña de llamarla así, pero Bankotsu solía llamarla "_princesa_", siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, excusando el apodo por su actitud altanera y hostil, digna de una auténtica princesa salida de la más absurda parodia.

Ciertamente no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar la manera en que le coqueteaba, rozando a veces el descaro. Kagura se había percatado de ello desde que la primera vez que lo volvió a ver ya convertido en un hombre, y a ella convertida en una _señorita_, como le había dicho. Había pasado de ser una _stripper_ ataviada con el clásico fetiche de la colegiala, a ser una princesa absurda a los ojos de Bankotsu, y todos aquellos meses en que la alianza truculenta y misteriosa entre su hermano y el joven de la trenza se había mantenido, este último había estado en pie de guerra tratando de conquistarla a espaldas de su hermano y contra todos los vanos rechazos de la muchacha.

Era algo que en cierta forma le gustaba. La inyectaba de cierta adrenalina y una sensación de excitante peligro, para qué decir que no, aunque como siempre, ni siquiera ella podía evitar hacerse la difícil. Casi le daban ganas de recompensarle todo el esfuerzo y tiempo invertidos.

Estuvo a punto de contestar algo a la propuesta aparentemente inocente de Bankotsu, cuando entonces un gruñido de dolor en voz de su hermano sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes, haciendo que Bankotsu se separara al instante de ella y ambos se asomaran al auto mientras Naraku salía debajo de él, aún recostado en la camilla y masajeando parte de su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió Bankotsu cuando lo vio erguirse sobre los codos con expresión adolorida.

—Pasa que este calor es una puta pesadilla y que odio ensuciarme las manos —masculló de mala gana buscando el por qué de su súbito dolor. El trío pudo verlo cuando notaron un largo mechón del cabello de Naraku enredado en una de las ruedas de la camilla; él y su vanidosa manía de presumir su larga cabellera. A pesar de tenerlo sujeto en una cola de caballo, su melena era tan abundante y extensa que incluso de esa manera parecía llevar el cabello suelto y embravecido como la violenta caída de una cascada.

Bankotsu y Kagura no tardaron en soltar la carcajada limpia al ver el triste mechón enredado en la pequeña rueda. Naraku, todavía masajeando el lugar afectado cuyo cuero cabelludo ardía gracias al mechón arrancado de tajo y de raíz, se limitó a observarlos con la mandíbula tensa y cejas en alto hasta que ambos perdieron el aliento y dejaron de burlarse de su desgracia.

—Ja, ja. Mucha puta risa, imbéciles —masculló sarcásticamente y poniéndose de pie.

—Te he dicho que las trenzas son mejor opción —agregó Bankotsu mostrando, orgulloso, la larguísima trenza que contenía cada una de las hebras de su melena.

—Sólo si eres una chica, claro —Fue la respuesta del joven, quien en desquite se terminó de golpe su cerveza.

—¡Oye…!

Bankotsu se quedó a medias. Ambos chicos vieron a Kagura inclinarse ante la camilla y batallar un poco para sacar el mechón hasta conseguir gran parte del mismo y, como si fuera tal cosa, lo peinó y resguardó entre sus finos dedos ante la confusa mirada de los muchachos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con mi cabello? —inquirió su hermano con el ceño fruncido mientras la veía caminar hacia la casa.

—Te voy a hacer vudú, idiota —farfulló en respuesta, atravesando la puerta principal. Bankotsu encarnó una ceja y aprovechando que su compañero estaba distraído, se dio oportunidad de ver el tentador movimiento de la corta falda tableada, que se meneaba con suavidad al ritmo de las caderas de la muchacha.

—Sí que tienes una hermana rara —agregó el moreno cuando Naraku se volvió a verlo.

—No es rara; sólo es una tonta niñita.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una hora desde que volvió de la escuela. Tanto Bankotsu como Naraku bebían la tercera cerveza del día, y a pesar de que el calor apremiaba sin misericordia alguna y el sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, proyectando los rayos más crueles e intensos del día, ellos seguían trabajando en el auto caminando de aquí para allá, moviendo cables y piezas y sudando, llenándose un poco más la ropa de aceite y grasa para auto. Se veían asquerosos y le provocaban ganas de fregarlos con una esponja el resto de la tarde.<p>

Kagura se sentó frente a la ventana de su habitación entre aburrida y curiosa. El cristal dejaba ver con facilidad el paisaje de la cochera de su casa donde ambos chicos trabajaban sin parar como si estuviesen en una carrera. Ya se imaginaba, sin pensarlo demasiado, que claramente el auto era robado. Seguramente lo habían hurtado un par de noches atrás y a esas alturas ya le habían cambiado el color de la pintura y un par de piezas con el fin de que no resultase tan fácil reconocerlo para la policía. Supuso que ahora le estaban haciendo cambios al motor, arreglando los desperfectos que pudiera tener y dejarlo listo para ser vendido a un precio exorbitante a cualquier incauto.

Si bien no estaba segura ni conocía los detalles de los negocios en los cuales andaba metido su hermano, sí que conocía la mala fama que Bankotsu y banda se cargaba, y aquellos negocios no podían ser más que puras porquerías concebidas en la ilegalidad.

De Bankotsu se decían muchas cosas; el grupo que lideraba era conocido como "_Los Siete Guerreros_" por su crueldad y eficacia a la hora de hacer el trabajo sucio cuando había de por medio un buen pago. Estaban metidos en todo lo que pudiera proporcionarles dinero fácil, pero no por eso menos arriesgado: contrabando de joyas, armas, reliquias, drogas, personas, animales exóticos e incluso obras de arte; para esto último era Bankotsu, quien con su actitud afable y galante, siempre se hacía pasar por coleccionista, y solía engañar a todos valiéndose únicamente de un buen traje negro, una corbata y una labia encantadora. Vestido de esa manera y cubriendo el tatuaje de su frente con el fleco lucía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, y mil veces más elegante y apuesto, causando al instante un efecto de plena confianza sobre la persona con la cual negociaba. Cuando terminaba el trabajo todo lo vendían en el mercado negro, pero sobre todo se especializaba en una sola cosa, una por la cual eran profundamente apreciados por las mafias e incluso políticos, quienes con frecuencia les dejaban trabajos que iban desde la extorción hasta el secuestro, incluso el asesinato, trabajos por los cuales exigían un pago enorme a cambio del trabajo sucio e irónicamente, limpiamente hecho.

Extrañamente, nada de eso le causaba temor. Seguramente había matado a más de un inocente, pero dejaba que Bankotsu le coqueteara como si nada cuando cualquier otra chica con dos dedos de frente habría huido aterrada a las primeras señales. Pero no podía tenerles miedo. Vivía con Naraku, y si bien su hermano no estaba inmiscuido de lleno en todos aquellos negocios (sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera), sabía que todas esas ocasiones en las que regresaba de su trabajo como mesero de _Starbucks_ con una peculiar y muy generosa "propina", no eran más que los frutos de los asaltos que su hermano perpetraba a punta de pistola contra los infelices que llegaban al café con ganas de presumir su poder adquisitivo y se topaban de frente con alguien más listo y rápido, por no decir cabrón.

Kagura solía hacerse de la vista gorda. Después de todo, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Comportarse como buena hermana y pedirle que siguiera el camino correcto? ¿Qué juntos podían salir adelante algún día si se esforzaban y trabajaban duro? Ella no estaba interesada en convertirse en una delincuente, pero tampoco estaba interesada en ser una santa y hacer lo mismo con los demás; ni siquiera le interesaba la posibilidad de que su hermano terminara en la cárcel. Eso lo alejaría de ella para siempre, la ayudaría a dormir mejor por las noches y mejoraría su humor. Además, si se ponía superficial, luego de aquellos asaltos Naraku regresaba con mejor ánimo y trato. Los costosos pendientes de jade que portaba en las orejas él mismo se los obsequió en una de esas ocasiones en que andaba esplendido, y si podían vivir más o menos con decencia, era sólo gracias a que Naraku hacía aquellos _trabajitos_ que a ninguno de los dos les remordía la consciencia.

Después de todo, y aún lo recordaba con suma fidelidad, cuando eran niños jugaban a que de grandes se casarían y serían los Bonnie y Clyde japoneses. ¿Por qué no guardar parte de aquella infantil e ingenua fantasía en medio de todo ese mundo de mierda que no les daba nada más que la maldita espalda?

Kagura se sonrió sin pensarlo ante aquellas fantasías infantiles que asaltaron su memoria. Contra todo pronóstico, se le antojaron hasta tiernas. Bajó la vista al mechón de cabello de su hermano. Las hebras seguían tan suaves como siempre, amén de la vanidad de Naraku para cuidar su cabello, uno de sus más importantes atributos aún a pesar de Kagura, quien inevitablemente le daba la razón. Lo acarició un par de veces y siguió trenzando el mechón sujeto a la estructura de la silla que tenía delante. El sol entraba con intensidad por la ventana y le daba de lleno al cabello tan súbitamente arrancado, dándole un brillo casi maligno y digno de las altivas plumas de cualquier cuervo salvaje del desierto.

Tenía pensado hacer una pulsera trenzada con el propio cabello de su hermano. Un detalle un tanto tétrico para una jovencita con cara de ángel caído como ella, pero siempre había sido una buscadora de lo macabro y lo inusual, y si por ella fuera, también le habría tirado los dientes a su hermano de un puñetazo sólo para colgarlos en la mentada pulsera al más puro estilo del más salvaje de los trofeos.

En cierto momento levantó la vista y se encontró a Bankotsu mirando directo a su ventana con tanta insistencia que parecía tratar de llamarla sólo con la mirada. Naraku seguía distraído metiendo la cabeza en el motor, luchando por terminar lo más pronto posible y meterse a dar un baño. Justo en ese instante el moreno aprovechó para levantar la mano a modo de saludo y enseguida guiñarle un ojo.

Kagura trenzó una sección más del cabello y roló los ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Bankotsu, atento a todos sus movimientos, lo notó y se irguió aún más, logrando verse más grande y varonil. Incluso se relamió los labios y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, galante y encantador. Fue ahí cuando Kagura se dio el lujo de soltar una risita divertida, ligeramente nerviosa. Se sintió sonrojar y, por su propia dignidad, no volver a levantar la vista y encontrarse al muy idiota haciéndole gestos y presumiéndole su varonil pecho, que bajo el sol todavía brillaba con su piel empapada.

El hecho de verlos trabajar bajo los rayos, para Kagura, los hacían parecer un par de chiflados cavernícolas. Por otro lado, el verlos todos transpirados y llenos de grasa les daba un aire un tanto cautivador y salvaje, ese aire atrayente e idiota, casi ingenuo, que Kagura sentía cada vez que veía pelear a los hombres y la forma en cómo todo aquel desfogue de violencia llegaba a hipnotizarla.

Se sentía como una tonta y enamorada colegiala; y es que era una colegiala, más no una tonta y mucho menos una cazadora de amores. Bankotsu llevaba todo ese tiempo coqueteándole. En más de una ocasión, a veces con sutileza, a veces no con tanta, le había dado a entender sus intenciones con ella, y a pesar de tener la sombra de su celotípico hermano tras ella, había algo de eso que la emocionaba y la atraía como las abejas a la más dulce miel.

Luego de un rato escuchó a Naraku decir que tenía que ir a comprar una pieza para el auto. Le echó un vistazo de advertencia a la ventana de su habitación y ella al instante bajó la cabeza, haciéndose la desentendida. Aún así paró oreja y mientras tanto Naraku entrecerró los ojos, apelmazándose de dudas en el interior, pero pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación:

—Np creo tardar demasiado —Le había dicho Naraku a Bankotsu—. Hazme el favor de no molestar a mi hermana.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Déjala en paz —advirtió una vez más, haciendo ademán de darse la vuelta—. Y mejor piensa en cómo ganar nuestra apuesta. Aunque no te servirá de mucho: vas a perder.

—Eso crees tú —contestó el moreno entre socarronas risas.

—"_¿Apuesta?" _—Kagura alzó la cabeza al instante, observando a su hermano retirarse hasta pasar el portón de la casa y alejarse por la calle.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardar?

Fue ahí cuando decidió actuar, y sin pensárselo demasiado, dejó la trenza a la mitad y se levantó de su asiento, caminando directamente hacia la cochera a paso lento, sólo por si acaso a mitad del camino se arrepentía y lograba dejar su dignidad intacta antes de llegar a cometer un error fatal.

Para cuando llegó encontró a Bankotsu metido debajo del auto y recostado en la camilla. Todavía no aparecía signo alguno de arrepentimiento en ella.

Él no pareció notar su presencia, de lo contrario habría salido al instante a encararla, por lo cual Kagura se paró justo sobre él, abriendo sus piernas a la altura de las de él, extendidas y sobresaliendo por debajo del coche.

—Bankotsu.

El llamado de su nombre en voz de aquella tonalidad femenina y familiar, hizo que el aludido se detuviera al instante y dejara las herramientas prácticamente olvidadas a su lado. Disparado como una bala salió de debajo del auto deslizándose sobre la camilla, topándose con la sorpresa de una Kagura esperando por él. Al principio su llamado le pareció enigmático, luego no tanto, y tuvo sus buenas razones para sospechar acerca de lo que buscaba de él.

Se quedó unos segundos pasmado, completamente atónito. No esperaba hacer gran cosa con ella o avanzar, al menos no ese día, y habría seguido pensando eso de no ser porque al apenas salir, pudo notar las delicadas bragas rosa pálido debajo de su falda escolar.

El moreno se preguntó si la joven estaría consiente de la agradable vista que le ofrecía, pero al ver que no oponía resistencia al percatarse de la vista de él perdida debajo de su falda, pudo darse cuenta de que la muy maldita de Kagura lo había planeado todo.

¡Vaya, y él pensando que no le gustaba y sólo estaba jugando con sus pobres sentimientos!

Su sangre inmediatamente comenzó a hervir a la par que un cosquilleo agradable se instalaba en su pecho. El sol les daba de lleno y Bankotsu sintió su piel arder un poco más.

—¿Qué te parecería quitarme la virginidad de encima? —preguntó Kagura con la misma soltura con la cual podía hablar del clima. Fue ahí cuando finalmente la sangre de Bankotsu tomó una dirección específica directo al sur de su cuerpo y se sonrió, malicioso y encantador y, por qué no, ligeramente atónito por la muy directa propuesta. Nunca se había topado con una joven tan atrevida.

—Hasta la pregunta ofende, princesa —contestó irguiéndose sobre sus codos.

Ella no dijo más. La invitación era muy clara y él no tenía pensado rechazarla ni mucho menos arruinarla con palabras de más.

No era la primera vez que desvirgaba a una chica, pero Kagura era la tercera en esa lista específica. Con tal seguridad y experiencia (por no mencionar a las demás jóvenes que pasaron por su cama), con una sutileza hipnotizante comenzó a acariciar sus piernas; primero las firmes pantorrillas, haciendo círculos directo a las rodillas hasta llegar a los suaves muslos. Notó como a la muchacha se le ponía la piel de gallina ante su tacto y no pudo más que sonreírse, satisfecho y complacido. Sus dientes blancos se mostraron cuando metió las manos debajo de la falda escolar y con una lentitud tortuosa, aún en su sitio debajo de Kagura, comenzó a bajarle las bragas hasta dejarlas extendidas en las pantorrillas.

La falda ofrecía cierta resistencia a la luz, pero aún así el moreno pudo apreciar -supuestamente, nunca se podía saber a ciencia cierta- el virginal sexo de la muchacha. Estaba completamente depilada y pensó que quizá la joven ya tenía sus varios días planeando aquella deliciosa trampa en la que, apenas sin pensárselo, se dejó atrapar con gozo.

Como atraído por una fuerza mucho más poderosa que él mismo o su razón, enterró el rostro entre las piernas de Kagura, sin perder tiempo en acariciar los pliegues ya ligeramente humedecidos con su lengua y labios.

Al primer toque Kagura se estremeció y se mordió el labio inferior. Era extraño tener la boca de alguien más entre las piernas, incluso le entraba cierto pudor que le provocó un violento sonrojo y la obligó a encrespar los hombros, pero se dedicó a olvidarse de ello. En su lugar pensó en cuánto le gustaban los inusuales ojos azules de Bankotsu y sus manos grandes y morenas, que a pesar de estar llenas de grasa y aceite, ligeramente callosas por el trabajo físico, ya apretaban y acariciaban sus muslos con suavidad, provocando que perdiera la poca razón que le quedó luego de tomar aquella decisión que, incluso a ella, le sonaba a un delirio arrasado por la lujuria.

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Bankotsu aumentó el ritmo sobre sus puntos débiles. Se vio obligada a recargarse sobre el cofre del auto que prácticamente ardía tanto como su cuerpo. Sintió cómo le levantaban la falda para acariciar sus nalgas, moviendo su cadera hacia él para profundizar el tacto de su boca contra su sexo, y aunque estaba consciente de que en esa posición medio vecindario podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo menos que importarle un carajo. De hecho había algo de excitante en eso de ser observada; después de todo, permitía que su propio hermano la observara desnudarse haciéndose la distraída. Qué más le daba si la veían los vecinos.

Era joven, astuta y hermosa, y Kagura lo sabía perfectamente bien. Su vanidad podía llegar a ser tan descarada y descarnada como la de su hermano –parecía ser cosa de familia-, pero esta vez era como si al fin ese cuerpo que poseía a base de duros entrenamientos de ballet y la dolorosa y sangrienta pubertad tomara un sentido claro, teniendo ahora a Bankotsu lamiendo su entrepierna con tanto ahínco.

La misma Kagura tomó un vaivén rítmico cuando sintió un primer dedo invadir su canal interno. Soltó varios jadeos que trató de acallar mordiéndose los labios, con el temor de que cualquier vecino, o peor aún, Naraku volviera y los escuchara. Su inesperado amante, por otro lado, no podía sentirse más satisfecho y encantado. Desde hacía meses, prácticamente desde que la volvió a ver, las ganas que le traía a la dulce hermanita de Naraku eran obvias tanto para su banda como al mismo Naraku, quien no perdía ocasión de advertirle con esa maliciosa y elegante sutileza suya que no le tocara un solo cabello a su hermana.

La ironía es que sólo se desaparecía un instante y de pronto se encontraba a sí mismo preparando a la muchacha para su primer encuentro sexual al tiempo que él se dejaba arder a fuego lento para desfogar todas sus ganas. Incluso se sentía halagado al elegirlo justamente a él como el primer afortunado que se atreviese a explorar sus sitios más íntimos. Con la cantidad de chicos que probablemente perseguían a Kagura (de alguna forma tenían que salir los enfermizos celos de su hermano), ser justamente él el primer explorador, era toda una exquisitez. Sin contar el bono que significaba el saborear la enérgica excitación de la hermanita de Naraku sin que este lo supiera. Era como burlarse en su cara y sonreírle socarrón, con los labios deliciosamente humedecidos.

Siguieron durante más tiempo del esperado. A esas alturas Bankotsu ya había hecho uso de un segundo dedo y la lubricación de Kagura le resbalaba ligeramente por la palma, aún más resbaladiza gracias a la propia saliva del moreno. Si hubiesen tenido un poco de decencia y razón, habrían detenido el acto a la mitad por si acaso Naraku regresaba, pero los gemidos de Kagura lo excitaban sobre manera y el bulto en su entrepierna lo delataba descaradamente. De todas formas, ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenerse.

Cuando la escuchó jadear con más fuerza, con más energía al punto de parecer un gemido de dolor, Bankotsu aumentó el ritmo de su lengua contra los vulnerables e hipersensibles puntos de Kagura. Lo hizo hasta que la sintió explotar con las contracciones de sus músculos y los escandalosos gemidos que de su boca salieron mientras sus piernas temblaban débiles alrededor de él. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando el punto álgido del orgasmo de la muchacha se detuvo y ella luchó desesperadamente por recobrar el aliento, sintiendo el sudor resbalar por su torso y sus mejillas y la depravada sensación de tener la falda alzada prácticamente hasta la cintura mientras él la acariciaba.

Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de nivelar su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco, el joven aprovechó para ponerse de pie y posicionarse a su lado, haciendo gala, orgulloso, de su simpática arrogancia.

—¿Te gustó, princesa? —preguntó después de relamer y saborear sus labios, pero no le dio tiempo de siquiera responder cuando la tomó por el mentón y la besó. El beso fue húmedo y profundo desde el primer segundo. El moreno parecía acelerado por todo el proceso anteriormente ejecutado, así que no perdió tiempo en invadir la boca de Kagura con su lengua y juguetear con la de ella, haciéndola sentir el propio sabor de su cristalina esencia.

Kagura, un tanto sorprendida por el gesto, y un tanto inexperta en el arte de besar, al principio no supo cómo corresponder. Dejó que los labios de Bankotsu hicieran bailar los suyos con esa danza apasionada, desenfrenada, y sintió algo más hervir en su bajo vientre, volviendo a despertar su deseo como si dentro de ella hubiesen apretado un punto tan sensible como desconocido, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa cuando él la tomó de las brazos y la acorraló contra el cofre del auto. Posó sus manos sobre los muslos y abrió sus piernas violentamente.

—¡Espera! —vociferó tomándolo de los hombros para alejarlo. Bankotsu, quien parecía no haber escuchado, notó las pantaletas de Kagura aún en sus pantorrillas y sin reparo alguno se las terminó de quitar, guardándoselas rápidamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—¡No, que esperes, joder! —volvió a gritar cuando, ahora sí, Bankotsu pudo abrir sus piernas con libertad mientras se desabrochaba alocadamente el pantalón.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió alzando una ceja, desconfiado, preguntándose si acaso la muchacha se había arrepentido.

Ella pareció vacilar unos instantes y miró por encima del hombro de Bankotsu. Luego posó la vista en los ojos azul cobalto de él y se obligó a calmar sus atolondrados nervios.

—Mejor en mi habitación. No quiero que mi hermano nos encuentre.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y le encontró bastante lógica al asunto; no les caería mal un poco de precaución. Además, eso de quitarle la virginidad a una chica encima del cofre de un auto, aunque lo excitaba, dudaba mucho que fuera el estilo de Kagura, por lo menos en su primera vez, a pesar de no imaginarla deseando el amoroso arrumaco sólo para que un chico explorara por primera vez su entrepierna.

Sin decir nada la joven se arregló un poco el cabello y lo tomó de la mano, dirigiéndolo rápidamente con ella dentro de la casa, subiendo las escaleras hasta toparse con el cuarto de la joven. Ni de cerca era como Bankotsu lo había imaginado.

No había muñecos de peluche en la cama, sólo un par de cojines blancos y rosas sobre un colchón desarreglado. Las paredes carecían de posters de películas o cantantes. Ni siquiera parecía la habitación de una joven de dieciséis años, a diferencia de los muchos perfumes y maquillajes desordenados que descansaban sobre el tocador delante del enorme espejo y los zapatos tirados al pie del armario.

Bankotsu pasó la vista por la habitación unos segundos antes de posar la mirada en Kagura. Para cuando lo hizo ella ya se estaba quitando la blusa del uniforme, y cuando apenas quedó en sostén y falda, se abalanzó contra ella como un toro, estampándola contra la pared y pasando a besarla con más ímpetu.

A Kagura le costaba respirar mientras sentía las masculinas manos posarse en su cintura para acércala más a él, haciéndola sentir el endurecido bulto que en esos instantes era su entrepierna contra su monte de Venus, y cuando siquiera pensó en quitárselo de encima para recuperar el aliento, volvió a tomarla de los brazos y la arrojó de lleno contra la cama, provocando que esta se desacomodara un poco más de lo que ya estaba y dando la ilusión de que habían pasado la mañana entera revolcándose sobre las telas.

Bankotsu, sonriendo lascivamente directo a ella, finalmente se desabrochó el pantalón y se limitó a bajarlo sólo un poco, llevándose también los oscuros bóxers.

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo vio tomar con una mano su endurecido miembro y acariciarlo un poco. La observó como si deseara devorarla con los ojos y aquel artefacto de carne que, en esos instantes, estaba a reventar de sangre, la impresionó como pocas cosas lo habían hecho en su vida. No es que jamás hubiese visto uno en alguna fotografía o película porno, pero era muy distinto ver aquella cosa alzarse directamente a su persona como si buscase la mejor manera de atravesarla.

Intentó no parecer una chiquilla inexperta y torpe, pero no pudo evitar mirar con especial atención el descarado miembro masculino que ante ella se mostraba y que Bankotsu, de muy buena manera, le ofrecía al tiempo que estimulaba.

—Eso no me va a entrar —susurró Kagura finalmente, mirando a Bankotsu directamente a los ojos, quien no tardó en carcajearse, y es que la ingenuidad e inexperiencia que soltó en aquellas pocas palabras le parecieron tan encantadoras que no provocaron otra cosa más que avivar su creciente deseo por ella.

—No seas tonta, Kagura. Claro que sí entra —respondió, pero haciendo caso omiso a la preocupación de la chica (no era muy distinta a las otras muchachas que había tenido en la cama, y es que le gustaban guapas), la barrió de arriba para abajo con los ojos y agregó a modo de órden, de pronto súbitamente serio—: Quítate el sostén.

Cuando movió sus manos por pura inercia acatando la petición, notó que le temblaban. Se dijo que tal vez no estaba lista para eso, que se había precipitado y estaba por cometer una estupidez demasiado grande, pero tampoco se dejó intimidar y no se detuvo. Estaba entre excitada y ansiosa, pero debajo de todo ello había otro sentimiento que la estaba llevando irremediablemente a subir de nivel e intensidad viciosa sobre su carácter conforme pasaban los segundos.

Cuando quedó con los pechos expuestos, luchando contra las ganas de cubrirse con los brazos, Bankotsu se acercó y se posó sobre ella sosteniendo el propio peso en los brazos, sin embargo su boca se dirigió a uno de sus senos con una sonrisa que no desapareció hasta que besó su piel. Pasó su lengua por el pezón lentamente, saboreando a gusto el ligero sabor salado de la piel acalorada de Kagura. Pasó a morder, divertido, la punta de uno de sus pechos mientras una de sus manos descendía en erráticos círculos por su torso y vientre hasta la entrepierna, quitando con facilidad la barrera que ofrecía la tela de la falda que, por alguna razón, Bankotsu no se decidía en despojarla de ella.

Kagura se arqueó y posó una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico buscando algo sobre lo cual agarrarse, tomar algo de seguridad, buscar alguna forma de no verse tan torpe. Abrió más sus piernas para darle el espacio suficiente para juguetear con ella, quien volvió a introducir un par de dedos en su interior. La notó un poco más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras el moreno seguía divirtiéndose con sus pechos, besándola profundamente de cuando en cuando, excitándola un poco más de lo que ya estaba y remojando sus ganas cuando le besaba y mordía el cuello, la muchacha volvió el rostro hacia el reloj que descansaba en su buró e intentó darle alguna precisión a la hora.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que Naraku se fue? ¿Media hora, tal vez más?

De pronto la razón volvió a ella momentáneamente entre todo el caos que era su mente: si quería terminar el _trabajo_, Bankotsu tenía que darse prisa, muy a pesar de sus propios deseos que de pronto disminuyeron cuando evocó la imagen del rostro de su hermano y la posibilidad de que los encontrara con las manos en la masa. Aún peor, tomando en cuenta que Kagura sabía muy bien que Naraku guardaba una pistola bajo su cama.

Detuvo a Bankotsu en seco, quien la miró confuso una vez más y estuvo a punto de preguntar qué pasaba. Se encontró con su gesto de pronto endurecido, incluso un poco aburrido, como si ni por segundo hubiese sentido placer alguno ante sus caricias y besos.

—Sólo hazlo ya y no jodas —masculló desviando la vista, a lo cual el moreno alzó una ceja, replicando luego:

—No seas estúpida. Tienes que estar bien excitada para poder metértela.

—Ya estoy bastante excitada —exclamó casi en un grito, a lo cual el chico simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos y luego, sin aviso ni advertencia alguna, introducir a las fuerzas un tercer dedo, provocando que la joven gimiera de dolor, le jalara el cabello en el acto y luego lo empujara un poco para sacar el trío de dedos de su interior.

—¡Joder, eso me dolió, idiota!

—¿No qué ya estabas lista, señorita rudeza? —masculló el muchacho, e invadido por un súbito sentimiento de rabia ante la actitud inesperada y caprichosa de la joven, terminó por tomarla de ambas muñecas con una mano y taparle la boca con otra a manera de que no siguiera reprochando.

Kagura lo miró al punto del espanto, pero él ignoró el gesto y prosiguió. Casi le dieron ganas de soltarse a reír; probablemente la pobre pensaba que ahora tenía intenciones de violarla, y si bien no pensaba forzarla a hacer nada que no quisiera, tampoco estaba para aguantar tonterías ni dejarse manipular como bien sabía que Kagura era capaz de hacerlo.

—Escúchame bien, princesa, porque no quiero irlo repitiendo y tampoco deseo ponerme violento con una linda chica como tú: me gustas como el carajo. Te deseo como el carajo. No me importa el resto del mundo. Lo sabes, y ahora no me vas a arruinar el momento con tus caprichos; yo no soy como el idiota de tu hermano a quien puedes manejar y manipular a tu antojo, ¿entendiste? —Kagura frunció el ceño, negándose a asentir—. Ahora, intentaré que esto sea lo menos doloroso posible y me dejarás hacer mi trabajo, ¿estamos?

Le quitó la mano de encima de la boca y ella siguió mirándolo ceñuda, aunque su actitud se mostró un poco más apaciguada.

—En serio que no las entiendo a ustedes. Primero se quejan de que no nos damos nuestro tiempo, y cuando lo hacemos, son ustedes quienes parecen traer prisa —argumentó Bankotsu levantándose sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que sujetaba las piernas de ella.

—Sólo no quiero que Naraku nos encuentre —Cuando sintió el miembro del chico acariciar su entrepierna lentamente, listo para penetrarla, lo tomó de los brazos con insistencia y le dedicó una intensa mirada. Esta vez no se sentía con ganas de ponerse a reñir—. Bankotsu, es mi primera vez. No seas muy brusco.

La petición, en boca de la jovencita, acompañado de ese gesto de rudeza medio falsa y la ligera angustia que siempre provocaba la primera experiencia, hizo que Bankotsu hasta se sintiera enternecido. Sin decir nada se inclinó hacia ella y la besó una vez más, depositando en sus labios un ritmo pasional pero un tanto más dulce, al tiempo que comenzaba a frotar más rápidamente su miembro contra el suave y humedecido sexo de la chica, disfrutando a sus anchas la textura tersa de la piel depilada y los delicados pliegues que lo formaban y acariciaban su propia dureza.

También, tomando consciencia del peligro que significaba estar haciendo eso con la persona menos indicada, el joven procuró darse prisa luego de unos instantes. Los primeros intentos fueron infructuosos e incómodos: era como si Kagura cerrara toda posibilidad de dejarlo entrar en su interior a pesar de su propia prisa, y cada vez que lo intentaba era como tratar de introducir la punta de un objeto demasiado grande para un espacio demasiado pequeño e imposible de estirar. Cuando lograba empujar un poco y sentía el anillo de carne apenas ahuecándose alrededor de él, ella se quejaba o farfullaba alguna maldición. Bankotsu insistía con que se relajara, aunque sus palabras de aliento se limitaban a divertidos reproches donde le decía que no fuera apretada y remilgada.

Cuando finalmente, luego de varios minutos que parecieron una pequeña pelea campal entre sus sexos, finalmente logró penetrarla, la joven se arqueó y tensó con fuerza, sujetándose de sus antebrazos y encajando sus afiladas uñas en la piel. Bankotsu vio su rostro deformarse incómodo cuando se atrevió a enterrarse un poco más en ella, disfrutando en grande la sensación de estar rodeado de ella por primera vez. La chica soltó un jadeo ligeramente doloroso y luchó por tomar aire; la sensación escocía justo en la entrada de su intimidad y le daba la impresión de estar intentando abrir una liga ya fuera de todos sus límites.

—Joder. No puede ser tan difícil —masculló luego de que él la tomara de las caderas para elevar su cuerpo y facilitar el acto.

—Mierda, Kagura, estoy intentando ser delicado contigo —Se adentró un poco más, y ella al instante respondió haciendo un ademán de querer quitárselo de encima, aunque no invirtió gran esfuerzo en aquello.

—Es como meter una salchicha en una puta cerradura.

—Así son las primeras veces. Deja de hacer tanto drama, Kagura —respondió logrando, al fin, introducirse por completo en ella.

Al hacerlo hizo una pausa para que la chica se acostumbrara a tener aquel ente endurecido en su cuerpo. Aún tensa y nerviosa, su interior era cálido y húmedo. Tuvo que soltar un ligero jadeo de placer al sentir al fin el tener a la muchacha bajo sus garras y sentirse en su interior. Kagura, por otro lado, lo miró inquisitiva. Mientras él se daba gusto a sus anchas, ella sufría con esa maldita cosa metida entre las piernas. No era un dolor insoportable que la hiciera saltar lágrimas o chillar de dolor como una histérica (hasta era más angustioso ir al dentista), pero ciertamente era incómodo y sentía como si sus paredes fueran a desgarrarse en cualquier instante junto a ese ligero escozor que no abandonaba su sensible entrada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno mirándola a los ojos con una sincera preocupación. Kagura lo miró casi sin expresión y repitió sus anteriores palabras.

—Ya te dije que sólo lo hagas.

Él, para toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Si eso era lo que ella pedía, entonces se lo daría; de una forma u otra iba a disfrutarlo luego de que se acostumbrara. Había desvirgado a la preciosa y adorada hermanita de Naraku y no podía sentirse más extasiado por el hecho de haber sido, justamente él, quien lo hiciera.

Estaba muy consciente de la absurda regla que existía entre los hombres de no ligarse a las hermanas a riesgo de perder una amistad o alianza por culpa de la chica en cuestión, pero a pesar de considerarse algo así como un amigo de Naraku, había algo en el chico que a Bankotsu nunca terminó de darle por entera confianza. Era como tener una pequeña astilla enterrada en el dedo; una astilla imposible de quitar y que casi nunca se sentía, pero que incomodaba terriblemente cuando rozaba alguna superficie, y esa incomodidad siempre se anidaba en el pecho del moreno cada vez que escuchaba a Naraku hablar de su hermana menor.

La manera en que lo hacía, de esa manera tan hostil, tan enfadada, como si la sola existencia de Kagura lo pusiera de mal humor, era casi comprensible tomando en cuenta el carácter de mierda que la muchacha se cargaba; a veces era una auténtica arpía, una bruja adolescente sencillamente intolerable. No quería imaginar siquiera el calvario que significaba vivir con ella, sobre todo estando en la situación tan precaria en la que estaban, sin embargo el joven de ojos rojos hablaba tanto de ella, la sacaba a relucir en cada oportunidad y sus labios pronunciaban tanto el nombre de la muchacha, que Bankotsu en ocasiones pensaba que estaba obsesionado con ella o que, por el contrario, la amaba más de lo que él jamás aceptaría.

Al principio pensó que sólo se trataba de un profundo resentimiento por el sólo hecho de haber tenido una hermana menor y, por consiguiente, verse forzado a compartir. Luego pensó que era a causa de la responsabilidad que automáticamente caía sobre sus hombros al tener que hacerse cargo de ella una vez que quedaron huérfanos –eso podía destruir los sueños de cualquiera, hasta los de alguien como Naraku-, pero esas sospechas quedaron disipadas cuando Naraku le propuso trabajar con él, en parte para su propio beneficio, en parte para mantener a su hermana, a quien de una u otra forma siempre parecía proteger no sólo de los hombres, sino de cualquier otro contacto exterior. Era como si estuviese obsesionado con mermar la libertad que por derecho, como persona, le pertenecía. Incluso él, siendo el líder de un grupo de matones capaces de las peores atrocidades, a cada uno de ellos daba la libertad y confianza que deseaban y merecían.

No sabía cuál era el tipo de obsesión que Naraku se cargaba de esa manera tan rara con respecto a ella, sin embargo le recordaba a los caóticos dilemas amorosos que de vez en cuando había escuchado en boca de otros hombres cuando se topaban con una chica insufrible e insoportable que, a pesar de todos sus defectos, los traían babeando la banqueta como unos miserables perros sin dueño.

Luego de unos minutos de embestirla con lentitud y suavidad, cuando notó que a ella comenzaba a gustarle todo el asunto y relajarse un poco más, cuando comenzó a abrazar su espalda y a juntar sus cuerpos ahora llenos de sudor, Bankotsu no pudo evitar aumentar el ritmo.

Se irguió sobre sus rodillas y abrió aún más sus piernas, sosteniendo con una fuerza casi bestial sus caderas para embestirla. Empezó a hacerlo cada vez más rápido. Kagura pudo sentirlo mover de adentro hacia afuera toda la extensión de su miembro con tanto ímpetu y brío que, en cierto momento, hasta se sintió violada. El escozor en su entrada se terminó volviendo insoportable a pesar de que intentó ignorarlo largo rato.

—Bankotsu, espera… espera —murmuró al oído del joven, pero este pareció no escucharla ahora completamente perdido en su propio placer. No fue hasta que lo empujó con fuerza que finalmente se detuvo—. Ya fue suficiente.

—¿Ya? Pero si apenas estamos comenzando.

—Y en cualquier momento puede regresar Naraku —apuntó ella frunciendo el ceño. Él soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Como quieras. Pero no me puedes dejar así.

Al principio no pareció comprender a qué se refería, pero luego de unos segundos entendió el significado de sus palabras. Después de todo él la había hecho venirse, no podía dejarlo a él a medias. Era hasta injusto.

—Sólo no termines dentro. No quiero que me embaraces —pidió la joven arrugando las cejas, preocupada. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió siquiera preguntar si tenía un maldito condón?

A él le pareció razonable, tampoco quería convertirse en padre, así que sin mucho preámbulo sacó lentamente su miembro del interior de la joven procurando no dañarla y sin perder tiempo se alejó del colchón, poniéndose de pie. Kagura se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la cama, creyendo que únicamente tendría que masturbarlo para terminar de una vez con todo el asunto, pero su idea se desmoronó cuando él extendió su mano hacia su cabeza y le sujetó el cabello suavemente, pero con la firmeza suficiente para obligarla a mirarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló mirándolo directamente. Él le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva. Lucía encantadora al verla desde arriba, con sus ojos bien abiertos coronados por las largas pestañas como ala de oscura mariposa y el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.

—No, más bien _qué_ _quiero_ que tú hagas.

Bankotsu bajó su vista a su propia entrepierna y Kagura lo imitó. Teniéndola agarrada del cabello y notando la justa altura en la cual quedó su cara, le devolvió la mirada al chico y la sonrisa le comprobó todas sus sospechas.

—¿Quieres que te la…? —También sonrió. A pesar de no haber sido el mejor sexo de su vida –bueno, había sido el único- aún seguía mucho más excitada de lo que estaba, más de lo que jamás lo había estado nunca. Como broma le pareció divertida en un principio, pero cuando se percató de que él hablaba muy en serio, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y vacilar ante la idea de meterse esa cosa en la boca—. ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Eso lo acabo de hacer, princesa. Vamos, no seas estrecha —bromeó Bankotsu al tiempo que Kagura, firme en su posición de no parecer una tonta y aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba, tomaba el miembro masculino ardiente y endurecido entre sus manos. Lo acarició unos segundos llena de zozobra, como intentando acostumbrarse a él a pesar de ya haberlo tenido en su interior, y aunque jamás lo había hecho y tuvo que tomar valor durante unos instantes, tratando de no pensarlo demasiado lo introdujo en su boca todo lo que pudo, empezando a succionar y lamer como Dios le dio a entender. En realidad le resultó más difícil de lo que parecía.

Bankotsu casi puso los ojos en blanco, invadido por el placer. Sus músculos se relajaron un poco más y tomó a Kagura por la cabeza con suavidad, ayudándola a llevar el ritmo. Si bien su técnica, obviamente, era torpe y abogaba a su lógica inexperiencia, no dejaba de sentirse demasiado bien la sensación de los rojos labios rodeando su miembro y succionando con ganas la punta al tiempo que estimulaba el resto con sus manos.

—"_Me pregunto qué haría Naraku si me encuentra chupándosela a su mejor amigo_" —Pensó lamiendo lentamente la punta, todavía sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel—. _"Creo que nos mataría. Sería toda una tragedia griega."_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, entre la sensación de estar traicionando la mucha y bizarra protección que su hermano imponía sobre ella como una pesada sombra, y la excitación que a esas alturas la dominaba luego de hacer algo de lo que, estaba segura, su hermano jamás creyó que se atrevería a hacer prácticamente en sus narices, aumentó el ímpetu de sus lengüetazos y manos hasta que el moreno, acompañado de un gutural jadeo, explotó contra ella casi sin control.

Kagura frunció el ceño cuando un poco de aquel líquido blancuzco y viscoso le cayó sobre los labios y la barbilla. No sabía si cerrar la maldita boca o abrirla, pero de la sorpresa se quedó prácticamente boquiabierta; un poco de ello cayó dentro de su boca y empapó sus labios. Bankotsu, por su parte, dejó la vista sobre ella, complacido ante la imagen del bello rostro de Kagura ligeramente empapado con su esencia.

Bueno, debía admitir que no le quiso advertir nada precisamente para tener la oportunidad de verla así, aunque fuera de mala educación. Hasta ya se esperaba una bofetada o algo.

Ella, por su parte, tuvo ganas de apretarle las pelotas hasta que gritara de dolor, pero luego se encontró llena de confusión y curiosidad ante la novedosa experiencia. Se atrevió a saborear la sustancia que había caído sobre su rostro; no tenía un sabor malo. Tampoco era un manjar, pero no era tan malo como esperó. Incluso jugueteó curiosa con él, tomando los restos de la excitación de Bankotsu que habían resbalado por su barbilla y observándolos de cerca como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, inspeccionando la cálida textura y preguntándose cómo diablos de eso había salido prácticamente todo el mundo mientras el moreno se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente y pasándose un brazo tras la cabeza, satisfecho con el polvo que había echado y, sobre todo, con quien había sido.

Kagura, casi distraída, se volvió hacia él y lo observó unos segundos. Estando así, con los pantalones desabrochados y el torso desnudo, le pareció más atractiva que nunca la manera en que sus músculos se marcaban debajo de su piel morena. Casi se sintió dentro de un sueño erótico y surrealista donde nada de eso había pasado, despertando entonces con un sabor de boca extraño (se podría decir que incluso literal), todo producto de la confusión que provocaba el primer encuentro sexual.

Sin pensárselo demasiado se dejó caer también a lado de Bankotsu, aunque procuró acomodarse un poco la falda escolar que su inesperado amante jamás le quitó de encima.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó de pronto, haciendo que ella lo mirara de reojo, un tanto distraída mientras se limpiaba los restos de semen con un pañuelo desechable.

—¿Qué?

—Que si te gustó tener sexo.

Kagura hizo una especie de gesto de sorpresa y jugueteó con sus dedos por encima de su esternón, no sabiendo exactamente qué responder.

—Fue… raro. Incómodo, creo… además, no me advertiste nada al venirte.

Ahí el chico, descaradamente, soltó una rápida carcajada.

—¿Pero te gustó?

Se preguntó de dónde venía tanta insistencia. ¿Acaso eso hacían todos los hombres luego de tener sexo? A Bankotsu sólo le faltaba sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

—Eso creo. Supongo que la primera vez siempre es extraña.

—¿Lo repetirías? —inquirió irguiéndose sobre sus brazos y mirándola fijamente.

—¿Contigo?

Kagura no alcanzó a comprender a qué había venido su propia pregunta.

—Pues claro.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y asintió después de una pausa.

—Tal vez.

—Ah, si no fueras hermana de Naraku —agregó el moreno estirándose un poco sobre la cama, agotado—, te pediría que fueras mi novia. ¿Por qué tu hermano es tan celoso, eh?

—Yo qué sé. Porque está loco, supongo —respondió distraídamente, todavía confusa y atolondrada por la reciente experiencia. Se quedó unos segundos callada, vacilando. No tenía mucho qué decir sobre la conocida y rara protección que su hermano imponía sobre ella, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de aclarar cosas que ni siquiera ella lograba determinar—. Cree que soy de su propiedad. Y tampoco deberías decirle a él, ni a nadie, lo que pasó.

—¿Estás de broma? —masculló casi sorprendido—. Tu hermano puede llegar a ser muy violento, y no tengo intenciones de arruinar mi apu… amistad, con él —balbuceó. El breve tartamudeo no pasó desapercibido para la muchacha a pesar de que Bankotsu recuperó la compostura rápidamente—. Como sea. Probablemente a ti te iría mejor que a mí.

Guardaron silencio por algunos minutos que, conforme transcurrían a su alrededor junto al movimiento de los rayos del sol, se volvieron cada vez más tensos e incómodos. Fue Bankotsu quién se dijo que había sido suficiente parloteo y acción por un día. Además, Naraku probablemente no tardaba en regresar y ya no estaba seguro si era Kagura quien se sentía más fastidiada de su presencia o él de la de ella.

—En fin. Quisiera quedarme un rato más al arrumaco, princesa, pero tu chaperón seguro no tarda en regresar —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se acomodaba los pantalones. Kagura no pudo evitar pensar que era un poco patán por dejarla así, pero al final le restó importancia y volvió a ponerse su ropa, aunque cuando terminó con su blusa y buscó sus pantaletas rebuscando debajo de la cama y sobre ella tuvo que detener a Bankotsu antes de que atravesara su puerta. Sería un suicidio dejar sus calzones tirados por ahí para que Naraku los encontrara y se diera cuenta al instante del mentado delito. Sabía muy bien lo difícil que podía resultar el tratar de engañarlo, sobre todo teniendo evidencia tan contundente.

—¿Dónde carajos quedaron mis pantaletas?

Bankotsu la miró confuso y de pronto entreabrió la boca como si hubiese recordado algo importante. Metió la mano tras el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó la delicada prenda rosa que la chica tanto buscaba. Ella hizo ademán de querer tomarla, pero la alejó levantándola sobre su cabeza.

—Me quedaré con tus bragas. Serán mi prenda de la buena suerte.

—¡Joder, Bankotsu, dame eso! —El reclamo de Kagura sólo sirvió para que él sonriera más ampliamente y se guardara la prenda de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿qué nunca te leyeron cuentos de hadas antes de dormir? Míralo como un pañuelo obsequiado a tu príncipe azul… aunque, bueno, más bien como un pañuelo de… princesa moderna o algo así. Antes no regalaban ropa interior.

—¡Para ya de jugar y devuélveme mis bragas!

Intentó quitárselas de nuevo, pero él la detuvo tomándola con firmeza del mentón y acercándola a su rostro.

—Fue un placer desvirgarte, princesa —Le sonrió, y antes de que pudiera decir o reclamar nada, le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Eso pareció sacarla de juego junto a la descarada frase y para cuando acordó Bankotsu ya salía corriendo de su habitación como quien corre de la escena de un crimen.

No le quedó otra opción más que buscar otras bragas y correr a darse un baño. Estaba segura de que si Naraku se le acercaba en esos instantes sería capaz de oler aquella mezcla que había quedado sobre su piel con su propio sudor y el de Bankotsu. O tal vez sus ojos y su confusa actitud la delatarían. Notaría que había algo diferente en ella; tal vez no diferente, la experiencia de tener sexo por primera vez no la hizo sentir que toda su vida y condición había cambiado sólo por dejarse meter un pene entre las piernas, pero estaba segura de haber hecho algo que a él, ni de cerca, le iba a agradar, y el sólo hecho de saberlo era ya suficiente para ponerle los nervios de punta.

Sea como sea, necesitaba relajarse, y vaya que lo necesitó cuando al salir de la ducha y asomarse nuevamente a la ventana vio que su hermano ya había vuelto. Bankotsu había regresado a su sitio justo a tiempo para disimular el hecho de que acababa de follársela de lo lindo. Incluso tuvo la gentileza de ponerse de nuevo la camiseta sucia, y cuando lo enfocó con la mirada se sorprendió de la maestría con la cual, al parecer, había despistado a su hermano, quien como si nada seguía metiendo la cabeza revisando el motor sin sospechar siquiera lo que recién había ocurrido en su casa.

En cierto momento Bankotsu se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba desde su habitación, y aprovechando que Naraku no lo miraba, sacó de su bolsillo las bragas que anteriormente habían sembrado la discordia entre ellos. Con la mayor de las desvergüenzas posibles se puso la prenda íntima contra la nariz con una dramática pose, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendían y provocándole a Kagura un enfado que le resultó imposible de sofocar.

—Maldito seas, Bankotsu —masculló la muchacha esperando que él pudiese leer sus labios, justo antes de correr las cortinas de la ventana y pegar media vuelta a su desaliñada cama, que ya sólo de verla convertida en un desastre le provocó una flojera descomunal; le dolían las caderas, la mandíbula, y el escozor seguía presente en su entrepierna. Se echó una merecida siesta con un último pensamiento que no logró conciliar su sueño con la rapidez esperada—: Debí follar con Bankotsu en la cama de Naraku. Seguro eso le provocaría pesadillas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando mi error y tu vileza veo,<em>_  
>contemplo, Silvio, de mi amor errado,<em>_  
>cuán grave es la malicia del pecado,<em>_  
>cuán violenta la fuerza de un deseo."<em>

**Sor Juana Inés De La Cruz**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! De nuevo ando por aquí, y la verdad sentí que me ausenté un poquito de publicar o actualizar fanfics o.ó se me atravesaron muchas cosas estos dos últimos meses (me cambié de casa, empecé nuevo cuatrimetre, exámenes, mi gatito murió, etc). Lo cierto que es que durante la cambiada de casa se me vino la inspiración para escribir este fanfic que, como dije arriba, participa en la actividad de 7 Días, Camino al Infierno, del foro ¡Siéntate!<strong>

**Debo aclarar algo importante: este fanfic está inspirado en otro fanfic llamado **_**Truth or Lie?**_**, de una ficker y buena amiga llamada Symbelmine. Esa historia a mi me encantó como la puta padre, y durante mucho tiempo fantaseé con imágenes mentales de lo que podría ser una precuela de esa historia, sobre todo porque la autora me dijo tiene pretensiones de escribir una. Y para cuando acordé, mis imágenes mentales con respecto a esta precuela aún no escrita ya habían tomado forma y, si se les acomodaba un poco, contaban de una u otra forma un pecado capital, ¡y yo me moría por participar en la actividad y no se me había ocurrido nada antes! No pude soportarlo más y corrí a pedirle permiso a Erly (Symbelmine, pues)… y, esto ha salido xD**

**Mi intención NO es sustituir la precuela que quiere hacer Erly, sino escribirla desde mi perspectiva y tomando varios elementos y referencias del fanfic **_**Truth or Lie?**_** Tuve el debido permiso para hacerlo por parte de Erly e incluiré muchas referencias de su fanfic dentro de este. **

**¡Ah, otra cosa! Se supone que en la actividad se puede participar con capítulos como One!Shots o Drabbles. Yo elegí One!shot, y el máximo de palabras por capítulo se supone son 4000… como pueden ver me pasé por mucho xD pero fue necesario. Si no contaba todo lo que necesitaba, la idea principal del fanfic no saldría ni contaría lo que ya estaba estructurado. **

**En fin, creo que no tengo más que aclarar. No me queda más que decir muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de pasarse por aquí a leer n.n si les gustó, tengan por seguro que por ser un reto, tengo que publicar un capítulo por día, así que será una actualización muy rápida (?)**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. De la Pereza y el Vudú

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el reto **_**"**_**_Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/104733670/1/RETO-7-DÍAS-Camino-al-infierno _(enlace directo al foro en mi perfil)._

**Advertencias: **lime y lemmon, lenguaje adulto y vulgar, incesto, violencia física y psicológica.

**Prompt del capítulo:** Pereza.

* * *

><p>"<em>Serpiente es la soberbia, serpiente es la avaricia, serpiente la lujuria, la ira, y la gula, serpiente la envidia; la pereza no es serpiente porque no pica, es un animal inmundo que duerme en su fango su sueño perpetuo."<em>

**Capítulos que se le olvidaron a Cervantes, Capítulo XXXII —Juan Montalvo**

* * *

><p><strong>De la Pereza y el Vudú<strong>

Hacía calor, demasiado para siquiera considerarse normal. Los arboles de cerezo, con sus fuertes raíces sujetas a la tierra luchando contra el desbarajuste climático, aún así comenzaban a florecer con todo su esplendor suave de lluvia delicada y rosada, pero hacía demasiado calor como para estar a principios de primavera, cosa que había alarmado a los meteorólogos del país que justo en ese momento hablaban por el televisor encendido a la alarmada población en el programa de las noticias de la tarde, sin embargo el aparato de aquella casa apenas y tenía volumen. Nadie le prestaba atención.

Recién terminando enero y entrando febrero fue cuando el sol atacó de lleno Tokio como si de una guerra de climas se tratasen, hasta que todo rastro del breve y crudo invierno desapareció, haciendo que la gente sacara la ropa ligera de las cajas más pronto de lo que habían siquiera imaginado. Muchos ya comenzaban a culpar de eso al mentado calentamiento global.

Los hermanos Itami no fueron la excepción, aunque no se preocupaban demasiado por el destino del planeta más allá del incierto futuro que deparaba sus vidas. Más que eso, les molestaba horrores que la estancia de la vieja casa que habían heredado de sus difuntos padres careciera de aire acondicionado; era demasiado costoso instalarlo y pagarlo, así que Naraku constantemente respondía a las quejas de su hermana argumentando que, aún, no tenía el dinero suficiente. Hasta ahora sólo se podían dar el lujo de encender la refrigeración de sus respectivas habitaciones al irse a dormir, y aunque compartir durante la noche una sola habitación les habría ahorrado una pequeña parte de los gastos usuales, como su hermano tanto decía, Kagura se negaba en rotundo a dormir en la misma cama que su hermano.

¿Quién dijo que todos los japoneses eran ricos? Por lo menos, parias como lo eran Kagura y Naraku no, no ahora.

El calor solía obligar a Kagura a andar por la casa en pequeños shorts y delgadas blusas de tirantes; si estaba sola, prefería andar por ahí con una blusa ligera y en bragas. Cuando escuchaba llegar a su hermano tenía que correr a ponerse algo más encima a fin de evitar las miradas lascivas y las burlas de él. Eso a veces la hacía envidiar la suerte de los hombres. Si por ella fuera andaría en pelotas por su casa, pero dado que tenía tetas (por mucho que su hermano afirmara lo contrario), él sí podía andar sin camiseta por ahí si le daba la gana, aunque consideraba que, por lo menos, tenía la suficiente decencia de dejarse los malditos pantalones puestos. Sin embargo usualmente, al poner un pie dentro de la casa, lo primero que él hacía era entrar desvistiéndose como un animal aún caminando a su habitación.

Esta vez estaban completamente vestidos, para poco asombro de los hermanos, quienes atribuyeron eso a la flojera de subir escaleras a buscar otra cosa que ponerse. Varias horas atrás, a juzgar por cómo la intensidad de los rayos del sol del ocaso se iban perdiendo tras los edificios y montañas, habían regresado a casa y sin las más mínimas ganas de moverse se quedaron con el uniforme escolar, dejando que el tiempo y la vida se les escurriera de las manos una vez más, como tantas veces lo habían hecho durante los últimos años.

El sofá donde estaban era grande y cómodo. Tenía un color beige que Kagura detestaba por aburrido, pero fácilmente cabían los dos sin hacerse un enredo de manos ni discutir por su respectivo espacio. La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta para dejar pasar a la estancia la frescura del inminente crepúsculo, y en la mesa de centro de madera barnizada descansaba una caja de pizza con manchas de grasa a la cual le quedaban pocos pedazos.

Demasiado jóvenes como para considerar importante el llevar una casa con decencia, Naraku se negaba siempre a siquiera freír un huevo, argumentando que su hermana era la chica de la casa y a ella, por naturaleza y rol de género, le correspondía la responsabilidad de cocinar, opinión que la jovencita consideraba retrograda y machista, sobre todo con el conocimiento de que por parte de su hermano todas aquellas palabrerías no tenían otro fin más allá de molestarla.

A su vez, ella solía reclamarle que si a esas iban, si él fuera mejor proveedor, tal vez se tomaría la molestia de hervir agua sin intentar tirársela en la cara, pero como no estaba dispuesta a satisfacer a su hermano preparándole ninguna clase de bocadillo -a menos que estuviera deliciosamente condimentado con cianuro o veneno para ratas-, al final nunca cocinaba nada, y la realidad es que si seguían así lo único que conseguirían sería morirse de hambre: la solución más pacífica, entonces, había sido pedir pizza.

La comida también parecía relajarlos, tanto así que Kagura estaba recostada boca arriba en el sofá, descansando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermano. Ese día no podía, ni quería, estar enojada con él.

Lo miró desde su sitio una vez más y recordó los no muy lejanos años de bachillerato de su hermano ahora que lo volvía a ver con el oscuro uniforme escolar. Tenía veinte años y se pudo haber graduado con honores de la preparatoria, de no ser porque le encantaba faltar a clases para hacer cosas que él consideraba más divertidas y productivas, pero esta vez portaba el uniforme (que lo hacía ver de nuevo extrañamente adolescente) por una razón muy especial.

Ese día, casi al término de las clases, Naraku había llegado a su escuela, la misma donde él había estudiado, esta vez haciéndose pasar como estudiante para despistar a maestros y alumnos. No tenía por qué ir a ninguna clase ni responder a ningún problema académico relacionado con su Kagura. Lo que hizo fue directamente buscarla y jalonearla contra su voluntad a un patio apartado de la escuela, donde la obligó a ver cómo le daba una brutal golpiza a un compañero de clase.

Al principio Kagura intentó detenerlo al ver la salvaje manera con la cual golpeaba a su víctima de turno, pero si tenía que ser sincera, no metió mucho esfuerzo en ello. Incluso ella tenía que aceptar que aquel chico que Naraku había dejado sangrando y adolorido en el suelo se merecía aquella tremenda paliza.

No era feo, pero no era su tipo y tampoco le atraía, cosa contraria a él, quien desde meses atrás parecía babear por ella. Era bastante insistente con el tema de cortejarla y además, un tanto torpe, y a pesar de los varios rechazos de Kagura, desde los más sutiles hasta los más crueles, este no había quitado el dedo del renglón en su afán por ligársela. En alguna ocasión, como un tema más de conversación, se lo dijo a su hermano, y este no tardó en identificar la cara del chico que molestaba a su hermana. En respuesta, y esperando paciente a que fueran los últimos días de clases para evitar represalias contra ella, había ido al instituto a darle una paliza que seguramente jamás olvidaría, pero que sí lo haría olvidar sus ganas de seguir intentando ligar con su hermana.

En esos momentos y como pocas veces sucedía, a ojos de Kagura su hermano había hecho algo útil por ella, por eso no se sentía con ganas de reclamarle nada ni espetarle una grosería por meterse una vez más en su vida, y por eso aún después de muchas lentas y aburridas horas lo estaba acompañando en aquella calurosa sala y compartiendo un cigarrillo que de vez en vez se pasaban de boca a boca.

—Joder, hace calor —masculló la joven abanicándose sus propias piernas, moviendo su falda escolar distraídamente. Cuando lo hizo la rígida tela se le levantó hasta la línea final de sus muslos, sin percatarse de que una pequeña parte de sus bragas negras había quedado al descubierto. Naraku sí lo notó—. ¿No te da calor estar con el uniforme de preparatoria?

El muchacho dio una calada al cigarrillo y dejó escapar lentamente todo el humo de su boca antes de contestar.

—Sí, algo. Pero no recordaba lo guapo que me veía con esta mierda puesta.

Sonrió descaradamente como si ni él mismo se lo creyera, haciendo gruñir de fastidio a su hermana. Solía soltar esa clase de comentarios sólo para molestarla más que por simple vanidad.

—No me lo vas a negar —agregó Naraku bajando la vista a su hermana, quien le devolvió el gesto—. ¿O prefieres que me quite la ropa para estar más cómodo? No esperaba que te preocupara tanto mi bienestar.

—No empieces —masculló removiéndose un poco contra él, quitándole entre tanto el cigarrillo de la boca y esperando acallar sus molestos sarcasmos—. Estoy muy relajada y de buen humor, así que no lo arruines.

—¿Relajada? ¿No tienes exámenes finales? —Se encogió de hombros y exhaló el humo—. Yo que tú me pondría a estudiar.

—Da igual —contestó con un suspiro—. Me da pereza hacerlo, y ya me las arreglaré. Los acordeones que me enseñaste a hacer en realidad son muy útiles. Creo que esos rumores de que eras superdotado en realidad eran pura farsa tuya. Pasabas porque hacías trampa, como siempre —reclamó, aunque sus palabras y acusaciones carecían de la fuerza hostil que en ocasiones solía desagradar a Naraku cuando lo desafiaba.

—¿Tú crees? No deberías subestimar mi inteligencia, hermanita —advirtió el muchacho con tono sombrío, en furioso contraste ante su sonrisa divertida y relajada—. Te podrías sorprender de las cosas que sé hacer.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? —le retó ella, volviendo a dar una calada profunda al cigarro que danzaba suave entre sus labios rojos.

—Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas que ni te imaginas, más allá de acordeones para exámenes —propuso vagamente, pero aquello no dio ninguna clase de respuesta concreta a la joven. Él pareció notar la vacilación de su hermana, así que prosiguió—. Pero sólo lo haré si te portas bien conmigo y eres buena niña.

—Entonces prefiero quedarme como una vil ignorante —masculló despreocupada al tiempo que se erguía sobre sus brazos en el sofá.

Naraku pensó que se iría, cansada ya de su presencia y sus palabras malintencionadas, pero contra todo pronóstico, los límites de su hermana parecieron ampliarse y volverse más tolerantes cuando la vio se sentó sobre él, manteniendo su cuerpo aún de lado contra el suyo y las piernas flexionadas perezosamente en el sofá.

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y con la otra mano se dedicó a acariciar uno de los mechones de cabello que le caían desprolijos y salvajemente ondulados sobre el pecho. Lo hacía de la misma forma que cuando eran niños y ella corría por las noches a dormir con él, fingiendo su espanto, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas, buscando, infantil y desesperada como toda niña, la protección de su hermano mayor que mucho no podía hacer por ella, asediada por pesadillas cuyo origen venían de una pesadilla mucho más dolorosa y real de la cual ahora jamás hablaban. A veces los dos se preguntaban a sí mismos si el tema de su infancia los seguía lastimando aún cuando sólo quedaban cicatrices.

Él, en respuesta y como si no quisiera que cayera del mueble (como si eso fuera posible siquiera), acorraló su pequeña cintura con un brazo.

De lejos parecían una pareja de novios invadidos por la flojera y el calor de la tarde, sin ganas de hacer nada más entre ellos que compartir un ínfimo contacto antes de despedirse, pero era usual que Kagura se le acercara así cuando estaba de buen humor y consideraba que había hecho algo bien, cosa que no sucedía a menudo.

Naraku se mordió la lengua, encomendándose al cielo para no tener una maldita erección. Kagura en ocasiones lo hacía sentir como un adolescente descontrolado por muy bizarra que sonara la idea. Aún a él le seguía sonando demasiado truculenta, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en ello ni mucho menos molestarse en enderezar la línea de sus extraños pensamientos para con su hermana.

—Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes —dijo él, pero antes de siquiera terminar la frase ella había vuelto a hablar.

—Aunque yo sé algo que tú no.

Aquello había sido más como un susurro al azar que otra cosa. Un pensamiento silencioso que no estaba dirigido a nadie en particular y que, sin meditarlo demasiado, salió convertido en palabras de entre su boca roja.

—¿Qué?

Su pregunta también fue un susurro, pero ella, como si deseara distraerlo, movió su brazo izquierdo de tal manera que la manga de su uniforme se deslizó suavemente por su piel hasta mostrar una peculiar pulsera que jamás le había visto a su hermana y que llamó la atención de Naraku al instante. La textura y forma del accesorio le pareció extrañamente familiar e inusual.

—¿Y esto?

Le tomó el brazo con cierta brusquedad y acercó a él la muñeca de su hermana, tratando de ver más de cerca la curiosa pulsera que portaba.

Cuando pudo identificar qué era, casi sintió ganas de echarse a reír con un maniaco: era el maldito mechón de cabello que la camilla le arrancó de golpe cuando, días atrás, arregló aquel auto robado con Bankotsu y que le costó las muchas burlas del moreno y su hermana.

Efectivamente, lo había trenzado, pero no para hacerle vudú -no que él supiera- pero sí para utilizarlo como un accesorio más. En ocasiones le sorprendía el retorcido concepto de femineidad que tenía su hermana.

—Es el mechón de cabello que la camilla te arrancó —contestó al tiempo que se zafaba bruscamente de su agarre. El rostro de él se deformó en una mueca de contrariedad.

—¿Hiciste una pulsera con él? ¿Qué tan tétrico es eso? —exclamó algo sorprendido, mirando una vez más en lo que había terminado su cabello. Para toda respuesta Kagura se encogió de hombros—. Si sigues así van a pensar que estás enamorada de mí —argumentó Naraku, y mientras hablaba una de sus manos se posó suavemente sobre las desnudas y cremosas piernas de Kagura, subiendo sutil y gentil por su rodilla hasta alcanzar la curva firme de uno de sus muslos.

La muchacha no objetó nada. Estaba acostumbrada a que Naraku le tocara las piernas. Él insistía con que eran importantes, uno de los mejores atributos de su cuerpo, que si se esforzaba lo suficiente su talento como bailarina los sacaría de pobres ya fuera como bailarina de ballet o de plano como bailarina exótica.

Como si deseara reafirmárselo, solía acariciarle las piernas con sutileza, y en más de una ocasión le había dicho que tenía unas piernas muy lindas, largas, suaves y bien torneadas; que jamás había visto piernas similares.

Cuando eran más pequeños y vivían en el orfanato ella creía sus mentiras y las aceptaba hasta tomarles cariño; se nutría de ellas esperando que las cosas mejorasen. Pero ahora que habían crecido y estaban a un paso de ser adultos, observando a la demás gente, la gente común y corriente que se movía entre ellos, llegó el momento en que Kagura se dio cuenta de que ese gesto de cariño no era algo que otros hermanos compartieran con tanta naturalidad como lo hacían ellos.

Aún así, en muchas ocasiones lo dejaba tocarle las piernas porque siempre había encontrado algo de placentero en aquel tacto tan elegante y sutil que él le brindaba con tanta soltura, pero cuando sintió la mano de Naraku apretar un poco más su cintura y la otra descender más de lo que jamás lo había hecho, hasta prácticamente tocar la tela arremolinada de su falda sobre su vientre bajo, Kagura finalmente lo miró, de nuevo penetrante y hostil como un gato furibundo, al tiempo que jalaba un poco el mechón de cabello que segundos antes había estado acariciando con tanta dulzura.

—Y si tú sigues así, te cortaré todo el resto de tu precioso cabello para hacerme todo el juego de accesorios —masculló ella, pero la amenaza, aunque sorprendió a Naraku haciéndolo detenerse, no lo impresionó en lo absoluto.

—¿Así como Dalila a Sansón? No nos queda, hermanita. Ellos eran amantes —ironizó, sonriendo y mostrando su blanca línea de dientes. Con esa sonrisa parecía un auténtico demonio buscando que su víctima le vendiera su alma con sólo unas cuantas palabras de falsa amabilidad de por medio.

—Y ella lo traicionó —espetó ágilmente la joven, causándole un breve gesto de aturdimiento a su hermano que esta vez la hizo sonreír a ella al punto de relamerse los labios.

Al ver su cara contraída por el aturdimiento y la confusión se sorprendió encontrando en sí misma un retorcido placer ante el gesto que había provocado. ¿Sentiría su hermano el mismo placer al aturdirla y confundirla a ella? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual siempre lo hacía, con el sencillo fin de conseguir aquel fatuo placer? Pero el hecho de verlo con esa cara perspicaz, sin saber del todo qué decir a pesar de toda la grandeza que se adjudicaba, casi hizo entender a Kagura el por qué a él le gustaba tanto jugar con ella.

Era un juego divertido, cuando se tiene la ventaja, claro. Y esta vez ella se sentía con ella.

Se quitó todo agarre de Naraku de encima a base de manotazos. Él no fue capaz de resistirse ni detenerla.

—Me voy, hace mucho calor aquí —dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, acomodándose la falda. Luego se volvió a Naraku—. Y deberías darte un baño de agua fría. Pareces un maldito radiador.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cristo murió por nuestros pecados: ¿vamos a quitar sentido a su martirio no cometiéndolos?"<em>

**Juanma Bajo Ulloa**

* * *

><p><strong>Se siente bien chingón publicar seguidito, aunque claro, nomas lo ando haciendo porque es requisito para el fanfic de la actividad y me preparé xD ojalá tuviera esa capacidad para el resto de mis fics u.u sobre todo los Long!Fics. <strong>

**Entre otras cosas, en este capítulo no me pasé del máximo permitido (aunque ni se acostumbren) y como pueden ver, trata el pecado de la pereza. Espero que Naraku o Kagura no hayan quedado muy OOC. No sé qué pensar porque según yo todo está justificado, pero no sé; todo lo quise ver y escribir desde la perspectiva de la frase "la pereza es la madre de todos los vicios", tanto así que estos dos dejan –relativamente- que la vida se les escurra entre las manos, pasando un momento juntos más o menos relajados a pesar de lo peligroso que es, para ambos, estar así, hasta que las cosas van subiendo poco a poco. **

**No tengo mucho que aclarar. Me tiene muy contesta este fanfic n.n y muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer :3**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña ****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


	3. De la Gula y la Menstruación

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el reto **_**"**_**_Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/104733670/1/RETO-7-DÍAS-Camino-al-infierno _(enlace directo al foro en mi perfil)._

**Advertencias: **lime y lemmon, lenguaje adulto y vulgar, incesto, violencia física y psicológica.

**Prompt del capítulo:** Gula.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dios nos envía los alimentos y el demonio los cocineros."<em>

**Thomas Deloney**

* * *

><p><strong>De la Gula y la Menstruación<strong>

Era viernes, y por lo tanto, el último día de clases del semestre escolar. En esos momentos nada podía sonar más dulce para los oídos de Kagura, y el día habría seguido excelentemente bien de no ser, nuevamente, por culpa de su malnacido hermano.

Cuando salió de la escuela justo a la entrada lo encontró recargado contra la pared a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, esperándola mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo. No llevaba su auto, lo cual significaba que se había averiado o algo por el estilo, pero cuando le preguntó el por qué, Naraku simplemente le respondió que tenía ganas de caminar.

Sí, claro, caminar. Sobre todo cuando estaban a treinta y dos grados y en las más crueles horas de la tarde. Provocarle un cáncer de piel era lo que en realidad quería, seguramente.

De una u otra forma, Kagura no pudo negarse. Había pocas cosas que podía negarle a Naraku dada su desventaja contra él, y se sintió todavía peor cuando en lugar de volver directamente a casa, su hermano desvió el camino dirigiéndola por otros rumbos, aunque por lo menos tenía la gentileza de caminar por la acera donde los arboles proporcionaban más sombra y ponerse entre ella y la calle. De todas maneras no dejaba de considerar falsa aquella caballerosidad.

—¿Sabes? Si seguimos caminando sin rumbo a estas horas, me dará una insolación o algo —advirtió Kagura de una forma que resultó casi traviesa, al tiempo que degustaba una paleta de caramelo sabor a fresa.

En realidad no tenía nada de hambre y se sentía a reventar. Por ser el último día de clases, a los chicos de su salón se les había ocurrido la idea de llevar un enorme pastel de cuatro chocolates cubierto de glaseado de vainilla y fresas rodeadas de caramelo y cerezas. A pesar de no ser muy afecta a su grupo ni ser verdaderamente amiga de nadie, se había llevado su buen trozo de pastel. Ya que era una bailarina de ballet no se podía dar el lujo de comer hasta reventar, aunque tampoco se prohibía del todo las grasas y los carbohidratos. De una u otra forma no estaba acostumbrada a comer tanto, pero el colmo vino cuando, mientras todos estaban distraídos, a escondidas tomó un segundo trozo de pastel y lo metió en una pequeña caja de almuerzo que ahora resguardaba dentro de su mochila celosamente.

Para su mala suerte una compañera la había visto, pero en lugar de reclamarle le había dicho que se lo llevara a su hermano, quien sorprendentemente tenía una muy buena fama entre las chicas de su escuela, y como apenas tenía dos años de haberse graduado, todavía resonaba entre los pasillos de la institución el nombre de su hermano como uno de los mayores bravucones de la escuela y un genio en partes iguales. Había maestros que todavía se lamentaban del potencial tan tristemente desperdiciado de aquel chico.

Aunque claro, a Kagura no le interesaba nada relacionado al desperdicio de vida que su hermano se estaba granjeando con tanta prisa, y no tenía pensado compartir una sola migaja de aquel delicioso pastel con él. Todo sería para ella y lo devoraría antes de que se diera cuenta, aunque luego tuviera ganas de regresar todo lo ingerido al sentir su pequeño estomago a reventar.

—No seas exagerada, sólo es un poco de sol y calor—masculló Naraku torciendo la boca y volviéndose a verla, encontrándola degustando con soltura la golosina entre sus labios. Kagura le volteó el rostro disgustada, pero al hacerlo se topó con la imagen de un parque justo en la siguiente cuadra.

Era pequeño, pero estaba tapizado de verde césped, coronado por varios árboles grandes y frondosos que ofrecían tentadoras sombras para echar una siesta debajo de ellos. Ya que eran las horas más calientes de la tarde, los juegos infantiles carecían de la presencia de niños escandalosos jugando entre columpios y resbaladillas. Sólo había un par de parejas exudando miel en algunas bancas y algunas personas matando el tiempo bajo las refrescantes sombras con celular en mano.

—Pues no sé tú, pero yo ya me cansé. Mira —Jaló del brazo a su hermano y apuntó al parque. Naraku al instante puso su mejor cara de fastidio—: quiero ir ahí un rato. Ya me duelen los pies.

—No me jodas, Kagura. Ya estás grandecita como para andar jugando en los columpios.

—¿En serio? Yo pensé que aún ni me salían las tetas —objetó socarronamente, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina y astuta a su hermano, quien sólo miró hacia un lado fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, pero antes de que pudiera negarse nuevamente e instigarla a seguir el camino, su hermana lo jaló con insistencia de un brazo. Forcejeó sin muchas ganas los primeros segundos, pero después, rendido también por el calor y el sol, se dejó arrastrar por ella hasta el silencioso parque.

Fue la muchacha quien escogió el sitio para descansar. Se recostó pesadamente sobre la generosa sombra que proyectaba un árbol, dejando de lado su mochila y gozando a placer el caramelo que lentamente se derretía bajo su lengua.

Naraku, aunque en un principio se mantuvo sentado contra el grueso tronco intentando parecer molesto, segundos después cedió y la imitó, recostándose a su lado y mirando aburrido las hojas del árbol meciéndose con suavidad al ritmo de la brisa ligeramente refrescante que había comenzado a soplar. Únicamente había algunos pájaros cantando y revoloteando de aquí para allá; los rayos del sol eran cada vez amarillentos y una parvada de palomas volaba escandalosa a unos metros de ellos, rodeando a un par de colegialas que les arrojaban frituras para verlos comer, soltando risitas divertidas de cuando en cuando, enternecidas.

En cierto momento, ya mucho más relajado y sintiendo una súbita flojera rodear su cuerpo, desvió la vista hacia su hermana buscando alguna distracción más interesante. Se la encontró como dormida. Su rostro, usualmente contraído por el mal humor y su eterna expresión de hostilidad, ahora se encontraba tan relajado igual que al dormir. Únicamente se podía saber que no estaba dormitando porque seguía lamiendo lentamente la paleta de fresa.

La imagen de la muchacha, con sus labios tan rojos como el caramelo que devoraba, con la paleta dentro de la boca y el uniforme escolar, le recordó un poco al emblemático personaje de Vladimir Nabokov, la famosa _Lolita_, más parecida a una ninfa que a una adolescente, que con su falsa inocencia e infantil sensualidad había llevado a la perdición a su amante pederasta y a sí misma.

Él no era ningún pederasta, pero en esos instantes la muchacha le pareció sensual e inocente en partes iguales.

Pareció sentir sobre ella la intensa mirada de su hermano, así que luego de varios minutos abrió los ojos y se lo encontró mirándola como quien mira un deseado objeto de colección de sumo valor, precioso e inalcanzable.

—¿Y tú qué tanto me ves?

—Nada —contestó Naraku luego de unos breves segundos, alzando las cejas y los hombros. Miró hacia la parejita que se echaban arrumacos en la banca del otro extremo del parque, aprovechando la soledad del lugar para besarse sin lidiar con reprobatorias miradas—. Sólo me quedé pensando que de lejos parecemos una pareja de novios que pasan la tarde juntos en un parque, como aquel par de idiotas.

Kagura miró hacia el sitio y se echó una risotada que hizo volar a un par de palomas, espantadas por el súbito escándalo.

—Si lo dices para que nos vayamos, mejor usa otra estrategia. Quiero relajarme —dijo entre risas, mordiendo un poco la paleta y mirándolo fijamente—. Además, por desgracia nos parecemos tanto que al instante se puede adivinar que somos hermanos. En el orfanato hasta nos preguntaban si éramos mellizos.

—Si es así, significa que solamente eres guapa gracias a mi —argumentó el muchacho soltando una maliciosa sonrisa que hizo rodar los ojos a su hermana.

—No. Yo soy como la versión guapa de ti. Tú estás horrendo —masculló, dejando descansar sobre sus labios la paleta.

Naraku, por otro lado, ignoró el comentario que en otras ocasiones tal vez lo hubiese ofendido, pero en su lugar retomó el tema que muy ágilmente su hermana había evadido.

—Aunque… podemos confundir a la gente como tanto nos gusta si nos besamos…

Kagura se irguió sobre sus brazos como si le hubiesen dado cuerda. Su acción fue tan inesperada que Naraku frunció el ceño y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Incluso pensó que le soltaría una cachetada, pero la característica música de un camión de helados que pasaba cerca de ahí llenó el silencioso espacio del parque, llamando la atención de la chica al instante.

—¡Un camión de helados! —exclamó emocionada, poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa. Su hermano no la veía así desde que era una niña—. Hace años que no como un helado así.

Estuvo a punto de correr hacia él antes de que se le escapara, pero recordó que no traía nada de dinero. Se volvió hacia su hermano con gesto exigente; jamás usaba aquella miradita falsa de cachorro a medio morir para sacarle algo, pero esta vez parecía ser la excepción y el joven de inmediato entendió lo que quería.

—No, Kagura. No traigo dinero.

—¡No seas mentiroso! Tú siempre traes dinero. ¿Sino para qué carajos robas autos? —objetó al tiempo que él se ponía de pie, comenzando a pensar si negar lo obvio o arrastrarla fuera de ahí de las greñas. Hasta se preguntó si le hacía falta ser más cuidadoso o si su hermana era simplemente más astuta de lo que él creía.

—Ni empieces. Sabes que odio que me ignores por un berrinch…

—Naraku, quiero un puto helado, ¡y me lo comprarás ahora!

La exigencia de Kagura resonó por todo el lugar; llamó la atención de las colegialas que se divertían con las palomas y el de las escasas parejas que seguían derramando miel, que detuvieron sus besos y susurros al escuchar el grito de la muchacha. Sobre todo fue él quien se sorprendió, casi quedándose boquiabierto frente a ella igual que lo habría hecho una madre que observa cómo por primera vez su hija rebelde y adolescente se rebela contra sí por una trivialidad. Estuvo a punto de negarse una vez más, pero antes de articular palabra alguna la muchacha, sin pensárselo demasiado, en lo que podía ser considerada una grosería imperdonable, le metió la paleta de caramelo en la boca, callándolo al instante.

Su lengua rozó la dura golosina y pudo sentir el dulzón e intenso sabor de la fresa concentrada entre caramelo y azúcar, pero por encima de todos esos sabores también pudo identificar el sabor de los restos de la saliva de su hermana. Fue como si aquella mezcolanza de sabores y texturas lo hubiesen apaciguado igual que una bestia hambrienta a la que le dan de comer, porque finalmente cedió y Kagura, en respuesta, prácticamente lo llevó arrastrando hasta el camión para detenerlo.

Le terminó comprando una paleta de doble crema de vainilla, cubierta con una densa capa de chocolate y almendras picadas que se fundían entre la oscura cubierta; un verdadero pecado para una bailarina de ballet como ella, sobretodo porque mientras regresaban a su sitio, cada uno con su paleta, Kagura sintió que no podía dar un mordisco más a aquella enorme paleta de nieve sin sentirse que estaba por reventar, pero aún así siguió degustándola, comiéndola con rapidez y luchando contra la forma en cómo se derretía bajo el inmisericorde calor hasta mancharle ligeramente los dedos.

Se recostó boca abajo en el césped, recargada sobre sus codos, y admiró el desolado lugar mientras lamía la paleta y su cubierta de frío chocolate amargo. Naraku, por su parte, y aprovechando que ella estaba distraía y disfrutando de su capricho cumplido, comenzó a revisar la mochila de su hermana en devuelta por el favor de comprarle el helado.

Así funcionaba su excéntrica dinámica de hermanos: ella había exigido ir al parque y la paleta más por molestarlo, y también por hacerla caminar sin razón alguna. Él, acostumbrado a aquella cadena de favores ácidos e interesados, había tenido que ceder sólo a cambio de poder revisarle la mochila, cosa que hacía con bastante frecuencia aunque no con tanto descaro, porque procuraba que ella no se percatara de cómo removía dentro del bolso silenciosamente.

Al abrir la mochila se encontró con la caja de almuerzo que contenía el trozo de pastel, y en cuanto lo vio tuvo ganas de tirárselo por la cabeza a su hermana. Sin duda alguna los bellos y dulces rasgos que conformaban su rostro no iban a juego con su actitud agria y egoísta.

—Yo con tanta hambre y tú con paletas y pasteles. Qué envidiosa. No tenías pensado darme ni una migaja, ¿verdad?

Kagura se volvió hacia él al escucharlo y lo encontró con la caja abierta entre las manos, llevándose a la boca una fresa untada con abundante caramelo rojo.

—¡Oye, eso es mío!

Se abalanzó hacia él, pero Naraku se echó hacia atrás sosteniendo con poca firmeza la caja. A los pocos segundos se hicieron un enredo de manos y piernas mientras luchaban por ver quién se quedaba con el mentado pastel igual que un par de niños peleando por un juguete, de la misma forma en que lo hicieran durante su infancia.

Era una tontería a todas luces, sobre todo para ellos, pero se trataba más de una cuestión de orgullo y lucha de poderes que de un ansía verdadera por la comida.

Entre todo el caos de insultos, gritos y golpes, llamaron la atención de los pocos transeúntes. Ellos apenas se dieron cuenta, sobre todo cuando Kagura logró quedar sentada encima de su hermano; estaba ganando. Sin perder tiempo estrujó el trozo de pastel en su mano, y luego lo embarró en el rostro de Naraku como si estuviera en su cumpleaños y acabara de hacerle la clásica broma de la mordida contra el pastel.

Se quedó de piedra unos instantes, percatándose entonces lo que había hecho. No era la primera vez que le jugaba una broma pesada como esa, pero habían pasado muchos años desde eso y sólo cuando había sido una niña. En ese entonces, quizás enternecido por su inmadurez infantil e inocencia, tal vez aún apegado a su papel de hermano mayor, Naraku se limitaba a no regresarle muchas venganzas como lo hacía actualmente, y Kagura sabía bien que, como ahora era toda una señorita, él ya no escatimaba en venganzas contra ella.

Lo observó durante segundos tensos y callados como si estuviera encerrada dentro de un escalofriante y denso sepulcro. Lo vio soltar una especie de suspiro de asco y luego un gutural gruñido, y finalmente se quitó de encima de él, temblando ligeramente y alisándose el uniforme desacomodado. Naraku la siguió, irguiéndose sobre sus codos con la cara llena de pan de chocolate, glaseado blanco y frutos rojos aplastados contra una de sus mejillas. Entre todo el desastre que era su cara, sus ojos la vieron con una intención penetrante que no podía ser otra más que el de matarla, pero a la vez su imagen era tan patética y poco usual que Kagura no pudo evitar partirse de la risa a pesar de haber intentado, por su vida, mantenerse callada.

—No puedo creer lo infantil que eres —gruñó de mala gana, quitándose unos pedazos de pastel de la cara y sacudiéndolos contra el césped. Su hermana seguía burlándose de él—. Vas a pagar caro por esto, Kagura.

—¡Uy, sí, qué miedo!

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado tanto descaro para desafiarlo de aquella forma. Prácticamente estaba firmando una sentencia de muerte.

—¿Sabes? Últimamente pareces tener demasiados antojos —La afirmación de su hermano la hizo callar al instante, ofendida—. Como si estuvieras embarazada. Si sigues comiendo así engordarás y te echarán a patadas de la academia de ballet. Lo peor que puedes hacer es pecar de gula —Hizo una pausa, y luego enfatizó sus siguientes palabras—. Además, si engordas, ya no serás guapa.

Se había quedado callada porque su sucia consciencia no perdió oportunidad de gritarle y recordarle sus alocados actos de los últimos días, tan alocados como lo eran sus antojos y berrinches.

Se preguntó si su hermano sabía o sospechaba algo de lo que había pasado con Bankotsu días atrás, sobre todo por el tema de estar embarazada. Estuvo segura de que por parte del moreno era imposible que supiera algo. Puede que Bankotsu no fuera un superdotado como su hermano, pero era astuto y sabía muy bien lo que le convenía y lo que no, y definitivamente no le convenía que Naraku supiera que se la había tirado.

—No seas idiota. No estoy embarazada —espetó retomando su hostil expresión de siempre—. Si tengo tantos antojos es porque se acerca mi menstruación.

Y de hecho, no mentía. Según el calendario y los esporádicos dolores de cabeza que ya comenzaba a sufrir, además de la ligera incomodidad en sus pechos y muslos, estaba a pocos días de los ya clásicos dolores menstruales y el hastío sangriento de una semana entera instalada en su entrepierna.

Naraku pareció reflexionarlo un poco. Siempre se daba cuenta cuando su hermana menstruaba, más que nada porque su humor de perros se volvía todavía peor que de costumbre y la veía ingiriendo antiespasmódicos cada cuatro horas o preparándose un té caliente.

—Vaya… así que mi hermanita aún es virgen. Qué lindo —afirmó, dedicándole una sonrisa que cualquiera hubiese considerado ladina y burlona, pero ella supo que aquella fue una sonrisa lasciva, cargada de la más profunda y truculenta lujuria.

—Y a ti qué rayos te importa si ya me la metieron o no, estúpido imbécil —Sus duras palabras habrían tenido el impacto que deseaba si sus mejillas no se hubiesen encendido con un violento sonrojo, a pesar de la vulgaridad con la cual intentó hacer parecer que nada de eso le importaba. Esta vez fue a Naraku a quien le tocó soltar un par de socarronas risas.

—Te sonrojas como una niñita, Kagura.

—¡Cállate!

Aún con la cara llena de pastel seguía cortando sus salidas y magullando más de lo que deseaba todas las heridas por donde podía exudar el veneno de su lengua contra él. Era impresionante el cómo lograba crear ese efecto en ella cuando se disponía a hacerlo realmente, y su exigencia y negación sólo provocó que la perversa sonrisa de su hermano se ampliara antes de relamerse los labios y probar un poco del pastel que le llenaba la cara, pero a pesar de la mezcla de sabores todavía podía percibir con exquisitez el familiar sabor de la saliva de su hermana, a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde que lo probó por primera y última vez.

—Te sonrojaste igual que cuando te robé tu primer beso, luego de que enterramos a nuestros padres. ¿Aún lo recuerdas, hermanita?

—¡Que te calles! —Se vio tentada a soltarle otra cachetada tal y como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión, pero luego recordó que en realidad lo había disfrutado. Por algo se había sonrojado, y por algo aún era capaz de hacerlo contra su voluntad con sólo recordarlo—. Maldito infeliz, hasta eso me robaste.

Su voz fue sombría, agria, y escapó de entre sus dientes tan áspera como una lija, llena del más profundo y lacerante resentimiento, pero Naraku lo degustó tanto como en recuerdos seguía degustando el sabor de la boca de su hermana. Incluso su veneno era un manjar con el cual la idea de dejarse envenenar y morir parecía algo tierno y exquisitamente dramático, igual que Blancanieves mordiendo la roja manzana ponzoñosa que cumpliría todos sus sueños y deseos; lo irónico es que ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada de eso.

Se puso de pie, pero la acción no le sirvió de nada ya que Naraku la imitó, superándola por mucho en altura y proclamándose aún más altivo frente a ella.

—Te equivocas, hermanita. Hay otra cosa que no te he robado —Hizo una pausa que la dejó sin habla, lo suficiente como para agregar su sentencia final—: Y veo que aún hay esperanzas de inaugurar _ese_ evento.

—"_Eso es lo que tú crees, maldito bastardo._"

Habría vendido su alma al mismo Diablo para poder restregárselo en su cara tal y como había hecho con el pastel, pero el hacerlo sólo habría dictado, probablemente, una sentencia de muerte demasiado pronta para sus escasos dieciséis años de vida. Y todavía había muchos otros hermosos y especiales eventos que inaugurar en su vida, eventos igual de placenteros y violentos cuando finalmente, esta vez, fuera ella quien se los arruinara a él.

* * *

><p><em>"Bastante trabajo me ha costado cometer mis pecados como para malbaratarlos en arrepentimientos vanos."<em>

**Joaquín Sabina**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sigo con el reto de la actividad, y otro capítulo donde no pasé del máximo, lástima que no vaya a ser igual con el resto xD aunque tampoco crean que van a ser TAN largos como el del primer capítulo. Me moderé un poco. <strong>

**En fin, con respecto al capítulo, aquí utilizo muchas más referencias y guiños al fanfic **_**Truth or Lie?**_** (que como dije, este fanfic es una especie de "precuela" de esa historia, con el debido permiso de la ficker). Eso sí, no diré cuáles referencias son exactamente porque sería como hacerles spoiler de la otra historia (insisto, ¡vayan a leerlo! Es buenísimo). Sigo temiendo que Naraku o Kagura me quedaran OOC, como mencioné antes, no estoy segura de cómo habrá resultado en ese aspecto, y se podría decir que hasta aquí es donde las cosas se mantienen más o menos relajadas. A partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas que desencadenarán ciertas situaciones para el desenlace comienzan a aparecer.**

**No tengo mucho más que aclarar. Muchas gracias, de nuevo, a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y dejar review n.n**

**[A** **favor de la Campaña** **_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


	4. De la Ira y las Tres Zorras

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el reto **_**"**_**_Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/104733670/1/RETO-7-DÍAS-Camino-al-infierno _(enlace directo al foro en mi perfil)._

**Advertencias: **lime y lemmon, lenguaje adulto y vulgar, incesto, violencia física y psicológica.

**Prompt del capítulo:** Ira.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soy la Ira. No tengo padre ni madre y broté de la boca de un león cuando yo apenas tenía media hora de vida. Desde entonces siempre ando por el mundo con esta caja de espadas, hiriéndome a mí mismo cuando no puedo herir a otros."<em>

**La Trágica Historia del Doctor Fausto ****—****Christopher Marlowe**

* * *

><p><strong>De la Ira y las Tres Zorras<strong>

En ocasiones Kagura pensaba que algunas mujeres eran simplemente tontas, igual de tontas que los crueles estereotipos que recaían inmisericordes sobre su género, o tontas como las diosas del hogar de la machista publicidad de los años 50's. Lo pensaba siempre que escuchaba a sus compañeras de ballet cuchichear sobre su hermano.

Acostumbrada a tener que cuidarse las espaldas de todos y de todo, poseía a estas alturas de su vida un oído agudo y sensible que la alertaba cual animal siempre en defensa. La danza también se lo desarrolló a niveles privilegiados, aunque sabía que la música no era su fuerte; a pesar de haber sido una chica huérfana desde los diez años y no más que una estudiante promedio de preparatoria publica, el ballet clásico la había hecho escuchar las melodías y composiciones más bellas jamás escritas a lo largo de la historia. Piezas musicales que jamás pudo calificar de aburridas o anticuadas como mucha gente de su edad lo hacía.

Tchaikovsky, Sergei Prokofiev, Igor Stravinsky y Adolphe Adam, eran los únicos y sagrados hombres, muertos hace mucho, que lograban que su cuerpo vibrara de auténtica emoción. La impulsaban a danzar con la verdadera libertad que anhelaba cada fibra de su alma y que lograba viajar a sus piernas hasta hacerla volar por unos instantes. Las obras de ningún otro hombre en la tierra podían despertar su pasión de la misma manera que esos hombres podían hacerlo con ella.

Pero una de las mayores ventajas era el desarrollo del oído: la capacidad de mover una extremidad de su cuerpo al ritmo de las notas de una compleja orquesta acompañándola, y por qué no, la capacidad para escuchar conversaciones a distancia, algo que no podía evitar hacer en muchas ocasiones y que en más de una ocasión la había salvado de estúpidas intrigas.

Se estaba acomodando los calentadores rosas que se sujetaban a sus pantorrillas cuando las escuchó hablar. Las chicas no le caían mal, eran muchachas normales como cualquiera, tan normales como ella algunas veces deseaba ser, pero en esos instantes las consideraba unas verdaderas estúpidas.

Hablaban de su hermano. De vez en cuando volteaban hacia ella, sonriendo traviesamente, viéndola como una especie de medio para llegar a él o por lo menos verlo a la distancia. Una había sugerido a otra que tal vez debían pedirle que se les presentara a Naraku, sólo por curiosidad y para ver qué se daba.

—"_Se los va a presentar su puta madre. Si supieran que les estoy haciendo un favor_" —Pensó, disimulando que no estaba enterada de nada, pero siguió parando oído, atenta y perceptiva. Una de ellas agregó que Naraku estaba desde hace unos minutos en la entrada de la academia, recargado en su auto y fumando un cigarrillo como solía hacerlo cuando iba a recoger a su hermana menor al ballet. Otra mencionó que eso era _tan lindo_; que era el hermano perfecto, que podía ser, por otro lado y mejor, el novio perfecto: protector, guapo, con el encanto y pinta justa del clásico chico malo y esa sonrisa cautivadora que causaba una respuesta compasiva y comprensora al instante, ¡y lo mejor de todo es que tenía auto!

Envidiaban a Kagura por ser su hermana. Todas deseaban tener un hermano mayor así, pero más deseaban tener un novio como él, así que, en realidad, no la envidian tanto porque eran hermanos, no novios, y jamás lo habían visto con otra chica que no fuera su hermana, por lo tanto muchas llegaban a la conclusión de que era soltero. Cuando en algunas ocasiones le preguntaron a Kagura si su hermano tenía novia o sacaban disimuladamente conjeturas como "_seguramente tu hermano debe ser muy mujeriego_", ella respondía con monosílabos vagos y ligeramente hostiles, como queriendo guardar toda información comprometedora de él o alejarlo de las chicas.

Una hermana celosa, puede ser.

Ahora traían alboroto porque él estaba ahí esperándola y había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, dejando ver su cara de guapo idiota frente a todas las chicas que salían a fumar un cigarrillo o a tomar aire fresco en los recesos. El chisme, como siempre, no tardó en correr como pólvora los pasillos de la academia, y Kagura una vez más no pudo creer cómo tantas muchachas podían creerse aquella falsa pose de galán de su hermano. ¿Es que acaso eran demasiado ingenuas, o la belleza del demonio podía llegar a tener tanto poder? Era como observar una espada bellamente adornada que lograba captar la atención de cualquiera, a pesar de saber que estaba diseñada no para ser hermosa, sino para desgarrar carne y vida.

—"_Si_ _tal sólo supieran la clase de monstruo que es y su peculiar pasatiempo de acosar mujeres_" —Se dijo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie a órden del instructor para retomar la última práctica del día. Moría ya por salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, al menos alejaría a Naraku de aquel tumulto de estrógenos y hormonas alborotadas antes de que alguna de esas ingenuas zorras se convirtiera en la próxima víctima de su hermano, y mientras ella daba los últimos saltos firmemente sujeta de la barra y mirándose en aquel cuarto atestado de espejos, Naraku ya se marchaba en su auto con nueva compañía sin siquiera esperar a su hermana.

Al salir se dio cuenta que no estaba. Lo esperó un rato, creyendo que había ido por cigarros o algo por el estilo, pero luego de quince minutos de espera y tres llamadas perdidas llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano la había dejado plantada –de nuevo-. Evitó hacer berrinche en plena salida de la academia y frente a la mirada de un par de muchachas que no sabían si decirle la verdad a Kagura o no, pero antes de concretar cualquier cosa o acercarse a decirle lo que recién habían visto al muchacho hacer, tomó el camino de regreso a casa, una vez más, bajo el abrasador e inusual sol más parecido al de un cruel verano que a la suave primavera.

Casi se sentía estafada y burlada. Había soportado los cuchicheos de las chicas por nada, y últimamente le daba la impresión de que Naraku la dejaba plantada demasiadas veces sin siquiera avisar (tal vez pretendía, precisamente, hacerla esperar por él como tonta). No sabía si atribuirlo a los misterios trabajos que mantenía con Bankotsu y su banda o si atribuirlo al hecho de que posiblemente trajera alguna novia por ahí y ahora se le estuviera subiendo a la cabeza lo romántico. Era común que cuando su hermano tenía pareja a ella la dejara un poco de lado; pero claro, Kagura, por su parte, no podía tener novio. Su hermano no tardaba en saltar igual a una bestia entre celos rabiosos y amenazar con matar al desafortunado en cuestión, quien ni tarde ni perezoso salía huyendo despavorido.

Aquel pensamiento la llenó de una ira razonable en base a la injusticia con la cual su hermano la trataba y se metía en su vida. El pensamiento sólo fue acrecentándose en su interior mientras regresaba a casa, y terminó por explotar silenciosamente dentro de su pecho cuando, al abrir la puerta de su casa, de la misma casa que compartía con su hermano, se topó con una de las imágenes más desagradables que contemplarían sus ojos jamás.

La sala, donde en ocasiones pasaba las horas fumando y comiendo palomitas frente al televisor, en ocasiones acompañada de su hermano, ahora estaba atestada de gente, así sólo se trataran de cuatro personas y no de una salvaje fiesta, como ella lo había concebido en su retorcida forma de ver las cosas. A veces de la misma forma retorcida que su hermano.

Naraku estaba sentado en de uno de los sofás cual magnánimo rey. Un rey exiliado y en desgracia, pero su actitud seguía siendo igual a la de un rey que no olvida su noble y altiva posición a pesar de la decadencia. Esa confianza exagerada siempre tenía la virtud de hacerlo ver asquerosamente atractivo incluso ante los furibundos ojos de su hermana.

A su lado había tres chicas que Kagura conocía bien. Eran muchachas de la academia de ballet, justamente de su clase. Las tres eran amigas y, sin temor a equivocarse, podía asegurar que las tres eran unas perras, algo así como las _Mean Girls_ japonesas del ballet. No solían meterse con ella, amén de la fama de arisca que Kagura se había encargado de granjearse, pero eso no quitaba que las detestara cuando miraban, despectivas y burlonas, a las chicas más nuevas o a las más torpes, e incluso a las que llegaban a cometer algún error.

Y ahora más que nunca las odiaba.

—"_Con razón se desaparecieron de la clase_" —Pensó al instante, muy al contrario de la súbita parálisis que se apoderó de su cuerpo justo cuando puso un pie tras la puerta, atrayendo la atención de los cuatro pares de ojos que la miraron con una mezcla de socarrona sorpresa.

Las chicas sonreían divertidas y coquetas, como si le hubiesen jugado una mala broma a la arisca muchacha. Su hermano, Naraku, parecía estar muy cómodo entre ellas, recibiendo gustoso el privilegio de ser el centro de su atención. Había varias cervezas en la mesa, y tanto él como una de las chicas, la castaña, que también era la líder del grupito, fumaban.

En cuestión de segundos Kagura dedujo que mientras él había estado esperando a que saliera, durante ese tiempo se había agenciado a las tres muchachas para llevarlas a casa. Es decir, en pocas palabras la había dejado plantada por tres ligues. _Por tres zorras._

—Kagura, hermanita. No te esperaba tan temprano —exclamó socarronamente Naraku, dejando salir todo el humo que inundaba su boca. La castaña, que parecía ser la más aventada y atrevida de las tres, le colocó una mano sobre el pecho mientras las otras dos, un par de morenas, soltaban risitas quedas y bajas. Las sonrisas las hacían lucir un poco más mayores y sensuales, en contraste a los bonitos y juveniles rasgos fáciles que las tres poseían.

—Te estuve esperando —masculló en respuesta con una dureza helada, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ella de un portazo. Naraku alzó ambas cejas como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo importante que en realidad no le interesaba tanto.

—Ah, cierto. Se supone que había ido por ti al ballet —Se volvió a las tres jóvenes, sonriendo de manera cautivadora, y posó los rubíes ojos sobre el ovalo perfecto que formaba el rostro de piel cremosa de una de las chicas morenas—. Soy así de protector porque mi hermana es muy guapa, ¿no les parece? Yo, como su hermano mayor, no puedo permitir que cualquier bravucón la seduzca como yo he hecho con ustedes, ¿o sí? El problema es que ustedes tres también son muy guapas.

Ante la indirecta -muy directa- las tres rieron y se apearon un poco más al muchacho con la mayor desvergüenza posible, ensoñadas con el halago y la compañía.

Kagura contuvo el aliento, desesperada. Quiso decirle y exigirle que sacara a ese trío de perras de su casa. ¡Joder, encima las chicas que más odiaba de su clase! Estaba segura, por completo, que Naraku había elegido justo a estas tres muchachas porque sabía que a ella le caían mal.

A veces no comprendía a su hermano. En ocasiones era como si dos chicos diferentes y similares a la vez dormitaran en su interior y lo llevaran de un lado a otro sin que él opusiera resistencia alguna. Todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutarlo enormemente. En ocasiones era medianamente suave con ella, pero jamás dulce o comprensivo, ni siquiera justo, pero lo suficientemente cariñoso, muy al estilo de Naraku, como para que ella no deseara sacarle los ojos sólo por un par de días. Y al día siguiente podía ser un auténtico patán buscando el pretexto más nimio y tonto para hacerla rabiar al punto del inexorable odio, o dejarla entre la espada y la pared con el fin de chantajearla y aceptar cosas y palabras que nunca pidió.

Ante el silencio de su hermana y su contenida expresión de ira, él sonrió todavía más. Le dedicó una sonrisa descarada y altiva, la sonrisa que siempre esbozaba cuando se vengaba de ella por algo, incluso si era algún cuento inventado por él y sus delirios de grandeza.

—¿Y qué dices, hermanita? ¿No te nos unes a la fiesta? —propuso con descaro, haciendo que la joven alzara una ceja y se cruzara de brazos—. Hace mucho calor. Deberías venir con nosotros a tomar una cerveza.

—Podría considerarlo.

La respuesta dejó atónito a Naraku. Las chicas apenas le pusieron atención, no muy interesadas ni mucho menos enteradas de la clase de enfermiza relación que su compañera de ballet mantenía con su hermano, pero sí muy conscientes del mal carácter de la chica y lo divertido que resultaba en ocasiones hacerla enojar, pero él sí supo que su hermana planeaba algo.

Aún así no dijo nada. La vio dejar con inusual calma su bolso en uno de los sillones y caminar a ellos a paso lento, con un ritmo gatuno y ágil. Precavida como un animal tanteando el terreno. El silencio se hizo en la sala cuando ella tomó una de las cervezas y bebió un pequeño trago, dejando más de la mitad de la botella llena.

Torció su cuello unos instantes, soltando un suspiro relajado, y luego, sin razón aparente, levantó la botella frente a ella con gesto despectivo.

—Qué asco. Esta cerveza ya se calentó.

Apenas terminó de decir la frase, e impulsada por una súbita y explosiva ira, derramó la cerveza sobre la castaña que se apeaba con tanta confianza a su hermano.

Las chicas soltaron un gritito de sorpresa y Naraku hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando el amarillento líquido le mojó algunos mechones de cabello. Al levantar la vista se encontró a su hermana sonriendo de lado a lado como una auténtica arpía, una capaz de superar por mucho la infantil maldad del trío de chicas que lo rodeaban.

—Procura emborracharlas bien, hermanito —comentó Kagura jugueteando con la botella vacía—. Así podrás folláterlas de lo lindo por todos lados. No importa que sea violación, yo no diré nada, a menos que agregues una razón más a mi muy larga y negra lista para querer verte refundido en la cárcel.

—¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

La castaña a la cual empapó en alcohol se levantó casi de un salto e hizo amago de abalanzarse sobre Kagura dispuesta a desgreñarla, pero esta, rápida como una serpiente e impulsada por los deseos más bajos y destructivos, estampó con fuerza la botella contra la pared, dejando solamente la dañada estructura de vidrio con un montón de afiladas aristas en el centro.

—¡Si te atreves a tocarme juro que te cortaré esa maldita cara de zorra de la que tanto presumes!

La rabia de Kagura fue tan palpable, tan densa y pesada igual que un puñetazo sin aviso, que un sepulcral silencio recayó sobre todos los presentes, dejándolos quietos en sus lugares y con los ojos bien abiertos. Únicamente la agitada respiración de la chica se escuchaba por encima del quedo sonido del reloj. Y sus ojos, tan tremendamente rojos como los de su hermano, por primera vez en la vida de este, realmente lo sorprendieron.

Centelleaban como las mismas llamas del más bajo nivel del infierno. Mirar a ellos en esos momentos era como encontrarse frente al absoluto abismo de un pozo de muerte, sólo para darse cuenta de que se sufría de un grave vértigo que amenazaba con debilitar el cuerpo y los sentidos hasta arrastrarte a su infernal vacío; no era más que sangre encapsulada, roja y asesina, alimentada por la rabia y que dictaba una clara advertencia de no acercarse a ella tal y como los animales salvajes de brillantes colores amenazan a sus depredadores con la hermosa ponzoña impregnada en su peligrosa y tentadora piel. Así es cómo, para Naraku, lucía Kagura en esos momentos.

La muchacha castaña, incluso empapada y con el ceño fruncido por la confusión, miró asustada la botella quebrada y no movió un solo musculo del cuerpo. Por unos instantes se imaginó con una enorme y horrenda cicatriz surcando su mejilla y su tersa piel plagada de juventud y se dijo que, por pura sensatez, lo mejor era no seguir tentando su suerte ni provocar a su rival. Si era objetiva e imparcial, todos sabían que no se debía jugar demasiado con el mal genio de Kagura. Lo acababa de comprobar; la chica era más peligrosa de lo que parecía, iba mucho más allá de una adolescente malhumorada y resentida contra la vida, o a las burlas adolescentes que ella y sus amigas proferían contra los más débiles como hasta ahora les había parecido tan divertido.

Naraku, igual que un antiguo rey romano juzgando los salvajes juegos de gladiadores sobre la sangrienta arena, se mantuvo impávido unos segundos, y quitándose a las chicas de encima suavemente, posando su vista sobre su agitada hermana, que seguía con la botella en alto y los vidrios rotos apuntando a ellos, se puso de pie lentamente como si se enfrentase a un perro rabioso.

—Kagura, baja eso —ordenó con voz dura y firme. Ella lo miró por pura inercia y la ira en sus ojos no cambió al verlo. A lo mucho, aumentó.

—Primero me dejas plantada por tres ligues y luego traes a este trío de putas a casa. ¿Realmente crees que tengo ganas de tomar el té con ellas?

Naraku se quedó mortalmente callado. En gran parte tenía razón, el problema ahí es que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la opinión de su hermana, pero lo cierto era que tenía que apaciguar su furia antes de que ocurriera una desgracia con la cual no estaba dispuesto a lidiar. Tampoco podía permitir que la chica cometiera una estupidez llevada por los celos. ¿Cómo explicar eso luego a la policía, o en un hospital? Además, las muchachas eran menores de edad, se metería en un tremendo lío si se descubría todo, por no contar las muchas cosas que lo involucraban de no muy buena manera con Bankotsu y su banda de matones.

—Te lo advierto, Kagura. Baja eso, ahora —repitió, pero ella lo miró como diciéndole que era capaz de negociar mejor—. Está bien, no tienes que ponerte así. _Tú_ eres mi hermana.

Las últimas palabras parecieron una especie de hechizo que logró surtir algún efecto en la joven; las muchachas lo notaron, más no pudieron interpretarlo. Kagura tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y su expresión se relajó, pero sólo un poco. Luego de varios segundos, tensos y pesados, bajó la botella rota y la dejó colgando de su brazo de pronto lánguido a un lado de su cuerpo con tanta pereza como si toda la energía restante del día se le hubiera terminado con aquella abrupta explosión de ira.

Su hermano, sin decir nada, y con una suavidad que no era propia de él y que sin embargo estaba finamente calculada, le quitó la botella de las manos y la arrastró gentilmente con él a la cocina. Kagura se dejó guiar por el muchacho como hipnotizada por una extraña fuerza que la superaba. Extrañamente calmada, pero aquello sólo era una apariencia similar a la de un violento paciente psiquiátrico perturbado por violentas imágenes, únicamente capaz de apaciguarse con un cóctel de fármacos que adormecieran su agitado cerebro y ánimo.

Cuando se encontraron solos en la cocina y a puerta cerrada, el muchacho no tardó en tirar la botella a la basura, consciente de que Kagura podía estar fingiendo o que su iracundo humor podía encenderse de nuevo ante la más mínima provocación.

—Quiero que saques a esas arpías de aquí —exigió al verlo tirar la botella. Su hermano supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era fingir demencia.

—¿Y cómo por qué me ordenarías tú a mi qué hacer y qué no hacer? —espetó, altivo y arrogante, volviendo a enfrentarse a ella con toda su altura—. Nada cambia si ellas están aquí o no. No tienes porque ponerte celosa.

—No seas imbécil, yo no estoy celosa —Acompañó su respuesta con un fuerte empujón contra el chico—. Espero que esas mujerzuelas te peguen herpes.

—Joder, Kagura, cuánta furia. ¿Estás ya en tus días o qué?

Su respuesta fue silenciosa. Una mueca de desagrado que ante el ojo inexperto podía ser sencilla, concreta y clara, pero a Naraku, que conocía a su hermana tan bien como ella misma, ese gesto le decía muchas cosas más. Incluso le respondía la respuesta sobre su ciclo menstrual; ni siquiera estaba reglando. Su rabia era pura y constante, desprovista de los dolorosos impulsos de las hormonas.

—En ese caso, hermanita —dijo, haciendo alusión al tema con una elegante sonrisa—. Estás en el momento indicado para reivindicarte y unirte a nuestra pequeña fiesta recreativa.

Kagura soltó una carcajada casi esquizofrénica, no tan diferente al de una bruja o cruel arpía como a las chicas que ella misma acusaba.

—Me da asco tu megalomanía.

—¿Megalomanía? Eso es para gente desequilibrada y con delirios de grandeza.

—¿Y qué te crees que eres tú, precisamente?

Naraku alzó la barbilla igual que un rey caprichoso y desvergonzado, como si lo meditara unos segundos.

—Yo no soy nada de eso, hermanita. Yo sí me merezco todos los placeres que me vengan en gana —Ella pareció estar por argumentar algo en su contra, pero su hermano siguió hablando—. Me lo merezco porque soy astuto, inteligente, y mira que hasta guapo. ¿Y sabes? El maldito mundo me lo debe.

Nuevamente se engrandecía igual que un dios imposible de tirar de su nube incluso cuando había perdido ya a todos sus creyentes y seguidores. Una nube en lo alto del cielo creada sólo por la imaginación de los más incautos e ingenuos, pero ella hace mucho había dejado de ser una niñita tonta que le creía todas sus mentiras y lo veía como una especie de salvador y verdugo latente sobre sus hombros; ahora sólo lo podía ver como un tirano monstruoso que rozaba la locura, pero cuando se ponía a autoadularse de esa manera, sabía que era imposible intentar entablar palabras sensatas con él.

A veces hasta creía que tanto narcisismo lo llevaría directamente a la perdición. Y en ocasiones se maldecía por no alimentar sus delirios para verlo caer.

—Y como me merezco todo lo que yo quiera… —agregó luego de unos segundos—, puedo incluso tenerte a ti, si me da la real gana.

—Pues yo, Naraku, a diferencia del mundo —contestó con más agilidad de la que ninguno esperó—, no te debo _nada _a ti.

Lo empujó una vez más para quitarlo de su camino y salió corriendo de la cocina. Pasó frente a las chicas, que aún se encontraban un tanto turbadas en la sala, discutiendo si debían irse o no de esa casa de locos, pero cuando vieron a la joven subir escaleras arriba a grandes zancadas seguido del suave anuncio del chico con respecto a las ahora acalladas interrupciones y gracias de su hermana, las tres decidieron quedarse.

* * *

><p>Simplemente no podía dormir.<p>

Al principio, cuando se encerró a cal y canto en su habitación, pensó que luego de la escenita que se había montado las tres chicas se irían muertas de miedo o a lo mucho se quedarían un rato más a tontear con su hermano. Pasó un par de horas escuchando a los cuatro reír desde la sala. Charlas triviales que Naraku fingía escuchar mientras las tonterías se volvían cada vez más pesadas y comprometedoras. Luego hubo risitas nerviosas, coquetas, y finalmente escuchó azotar una puerta. La puerta de la habitación de su hermano, pero jamás escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la casa.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a escuchar cosas _verdaderamente_ comprometedoras.

La habitación de su hermano estaba pegada a la suya, así que todo lo que sucediera en una pieza se podía escuchar a la perfección en la otra. Fueron muchas risas, palabras encantadoras que salían de la venenosa lengua de su hermano disfrazadas de cautivadora seducción. Estas palabras parecieron surtir el efecto esperado, porque después comenzó a escuchar múltiples gemidos que conforme pasaron los minutos aumentaron de intensidad. En ocasiones se transformaban en gritos o agudos chillidos, luego pasaban a murmullos y risas traviesas. Su hermano estaba metido en todo ello rodeado de aquellos gemidos femeninos y de vez en cuando lo escuchaba jadear con voz grave y rasposa, como si estuviera en medio de un pesado esfuerzo físico. En otras ocasiones lo escuchó fingiendo suplicar y quejarse, diciéndole a las chicas que eran _demasiado_ malas y atrevidas.

No se iba a engañar: estaban teniendo sexo. De alguna forma que Kagura no comprendía, Naraku había logrado ligarse a esas tres muchachas y, no sólo eso, había logrado llevarse a las tres a la cama y compartirlo como quien comparte una golosina exótica y poco usual. Una de esas experiencias que pocas personas viven y que únicamente se experimentan una o dos veces en la vida.

No es que estuviesen gritando como desquicios o que pareciera que Naraku estaba descuartizando jovencitas inocentes, pero eran demasiadas personas encerradas en un solo lugar y sólo con una delgada pared separándolos. Le era imposible cerrar los ojos y dejar de escuchar los quejidos de placer y éxtasis.

Lo intentó un millón de veces. Se dio la vuelta de un lado a otro sobre la cama. Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y luego el rostro con la almohada. Incluso hubo ocasiones en que se vio tentada a golpear la pared exigiendo que hicieran silencio, pero sabía que sólo recibiría burlas de vuelta.

Era extraño, por no decir repugnante, escuchar a su hermano teniendo sexo. En ocasiones se preguntaba cuándo él -cuándo los dos-, habían crecido. ¿En qué momento su hermano se había convertido en un hombre? Al menos en todo lo que podía abarcar la palabra para un chico de apenas veintiún años. Aún así su hermano, con su corta edad, contaba con una experiencia que no cualquiera, ni siquiera ella, tenía, y que probablemente casi nadie en su sano juicio deseaba si esa experiencia venía acompañada de golpes, duras crisis y decepcionantes muertes. Una experiencia formada a base de golpes y fracasos hasta evolucionar en ambiciones desmedidas que lo habían convertido en un desalmado tan seductor como egoísta.

Poco quedaba de aquel chico burlón y ligeramente infantil que ella buscaba por las noches para escapar de sus tiernos miedos. A veces lo extrañaba en lo más hondo de su alma y recuerdos. Ahora, el Naraku de la actualidad sólo podía provocarle asco y, en ocasiones, un profundo miedo y un deseo inexorable de tenerlo bien lejos. Aún así no se atrevía a separarse del todo de él. Era mil veces maldito, un hipócrita, un _cuasi_ diablo, pero era su maldito hermano por sobre todas las cosas y, a pesar de que jamás le había dicho que la amaba o que no tuviera miedo, siempre le había hecho ver desde que tenía uso de memoria que no la abandonaría. Fue una verdad irrevocable que comprendió con sorprendente facilidad desde niña: la idea de que su hermano estaría a su lado siempre, de una manera u otra, quisiera o no quisiera. Y cuando las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, él siempre se encargaba de que todo girara a su alrededor para sacarle el mejor partido y provecho, y aunque parecía hacer todo eso por ella, siempre se negaba a confiarle sus planes y lealtades, en siquiera darle su merecida libertad (y en ocasiones creía que, si su hermano le diera la libertad que tanto necesitaba para respirar, podría apreciarlo y aceptarlo un poco como él en ocasiones parecía desear con silencioso fervor). Aún así, en cada ocasión que tenía le demostraba lo mucho que valía saber que no era la única que pasaba por las mismas penas.

No podía abandonarla, por alguna razón. No importaba cuánto hiciera ella por traicionarlo o desquiciarlo. Y en ocasiones no sabía qué tan bueno era eso. Pero ahora, teniendo a ese trío de chicas a sólo una pared de distancia, sudando, gimiendo y devorando a su hermano, no era capaz de sentir esa falsa sensación de seguridad que él le brindaba cuando se lo proponía. No podía hacerlo si lo sabía atrapado y deleitado entre las garras de las arpías mezquinas.

A veces, debía aceptar, le perturbaba saberse consciente de esa profunda conexión casi psíquica que compartía con su hermano, por mucho que odiara aquel hilo rojo que los unía y los estrangulaba. Un hilo tan rojo como la sangre que compartían y tan pesado como las crueles cadenas la esclavitud, pero esa conexión que compartían y de la cual nunca hablaban, que se limitaban a sentir y maldecir, nuevamente se presentaba en ella. Y sobre su cama, a solas, dejando pasar la nocturna brisa fría por la ventana abierta y entre las cortinas, se sintió como una de esas chicas a las cuales su hermano se estaba tirando. Era la única forma de sentirlo _suyo_.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente. Siempre la mañana siguiente.<p>

Ella jamás había experimentado la vergüenza e incomodidad de la famosa "_mañana siguiente_". El primer hombre de su vida se había ido de su cama casi tan rápido como terminó, y como despedida y _souvenir_ se había quedado con sus pantaletas, asegurándole con un casto beso que había sido un verdadero placer desvirgarla. Aún así, esta vez, esta mañana, tuvo que ducharse con tanto frenesí como si experimentara la primera pero no última mañana más incomoda de su vida.

Seguía sintiéndose como una de esas chicas, como las tres chicas que ahora dormían sobre la cama de su hermano luego de aquella exhaustiva actividad nocturna tan recreativa, como le había dicho su hermano.

Y él, seguramente, estaba más seco que una pasa, si se ponía a rememorar con cuidado todas las veces en que lo escuchó jadear con fuerza, casi sin aliento. Contó cuatro veces, si mal no recordaba. Terminaban un _asalto_, y minutos después empezaban otro.

—"_Al menos tiene aguante_" —Pensó desinteresadamente mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su cuerpo desnudo, escudada tras la cortina de baño y sintiendo el alivio de tener un poco de privacidad.

De pronto dejó de enjuagarse el cabello y se quedó quieta como si fuese víctima de una sublime revelación. Todavía escuchaba los muchos gemidos de placer en su cabeza. No quiso hacerlo, pero su mente creó e imaginó la escena de su hermano revolcándose con aquellas tres chicas, aún contra su propia voluntad.

Al principio le pareció profundamente vulgar, asqueroso y repugnante imaginar esos cuatro cuerpos sudando, besándose entre ellos y exudando lujuria por todos los poros, manchando las sábanas de fluidos y haciéndose un enredo de piernas y brazos con besos y mordiscos en medio. Hizo una mueca de repulsión que, si alguien la hubiese visto, le habría resultado la más falsa de la historia.

Se metió más bajo el chorro de agua tratando de acallar las blasfemas imágenes que su cabeza la obligaban a ver, pero le fue imposible. Era como un impulso irrefrenable, tan descontrolado como lo que la había hecho romper aquella botella y amenazar a la casual amante de su hermano la tarde anterior.

Había algo de aquella imagen que la obligaba a seguir imaginándola y mirándola como si fuese una espectadora, una sucia voyeur que disfruta viendo a otros gozar.

¿Así se sentiría su hermano cuando la espiaba mientras ella se desnudaba?

Se mordió los labios cuando, casi inconsciente, sintió su mano derecha serpentear dudosa sobre uno de sus empapados muslos. Trató de detenerla, pero le fue imposible. Muy en el fondo deseaba que siguiera su camino como quien se deja al fin arrastrar por la muerte a pesar de haberse aferrado a la dolorosa vida por años.

Al momento en que su mano hizo contacto con su entrepierna apenas descubierta por sus piernas ligeramente separadas, soltó un silencioso suspiro que la hizo cerrar los ojos, relajada. Se sorprendió al encontrase a si misma ya húmeda y no precisamente con el agua de la regadera.

Una sensación de súbito y exquisito placer la invadió rápidamente y, dejándose arrastrar por la deliciosa sensación, dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su punto más sensible, restregándolo con facilidad tomando un poco de su propia esencia cristalina y resbaladiza.

Dejó caer la frente contra la pared del baño cubierta de blanco mosaico y salpicado de agua. Finalmente cerró los ojos, imaginando ansiosa toda clase de fantasías que aumentaran la excitación de la que ya era presa, pero la que más reinaba en su mente era la de su hermano follándose a las chicas con desenfreno y sin parar, y mientras lo imaginaba, su mano libre viajó suave junto al agua que recorría su cuerpo directo a uno de sus pechos. Lo apretó con gentileza y pellizco el pezón, imaginado que eran manos ajenas a las suyas las que estimulaban los rincones más erógenos de su cuerpo.

—"_Quiero ser una de esas chicas."_

El pensamiento fue más que una fantasía pasajera que desaparecía luego del próximo orgasmo. Era una convicción y afirmación que sólo en momentos como esos, donde nadie más la veía, donde podía darse la libertad de ser ella misma con su cuerpo y pensar lo que le diera la gana, era capaz de aceptar de buena gana. Y lo que pensó en esos instantes es que no sólo quería ser una de esas chicas. Quería ser la _única_ chica.

Cuando finalmente lo aceptó sintió lubricarse más. Aumentó el ritmo de las yemas de sus dedos circundando sus pliegues sensibles, casi palpitantes, siendo que la dejaban sin aliento, cuando entonces un brusco sonido en la habitación la hizo paralizarse unos escasos segundos y apartar la delatora mano que tenía hurgando entre sus piernas.

—¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?! —espetó apenas con aliento, creyendo que se trataba de alguna de las muchachas que buscaba desesperada una ducha para quitarse todo el vulgar olor a sexo y fluidos que seguramente impregnaban su piel, pero la sangre prácticamente se le fue a los pies cuando escuchó una voz mucho más conocida contestarle.

—Soy yo, Kagura.

Genial, qué emoción. Era Naraku.

La joven al instante sintió un atisbo de culpa y vergüenza surcar con crueldad su columna vertebral cuando, en cuestión de milisegundos, rememoró lo que recién había estado haciendo sobre su propio cuerpo al tiempo que evocaba la imagen de su hermano sobre su cama, tomándola y haciéndola suya con el mismo brío y pasión con el cual había tomado a aquellas tres zorras. Casi se podía escuchar a sí misma gritar y jadear contra su oído igual que una puta necesitada de verdadero y gratuito placer.

Sintió sus mejillas colorarse y no pudo creer que el sólo pensar en él pudiese invocarlo como si de una oscura magia se tratase. Sólo faltaba que le leyera la mente.

—¿Te estás bañando? —preguntó Naraku al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del baño tras él.

—No, idiota, fíjate que estoy apagando un incendio.

Enseguida se golpeó la cabeza al notar el muy obvio juego de palabras que, sin querer, había formado su lengua. Aunque se supone que no tenía por qué malinterpretarse si no se sabía lo que había estado haciendo, así que le restó importancia. Su maldita consciencia jugándole malas pasadas, de nuevo.

—Sal de ahí. Quiero ducharme. Estoy muerto —ordenó Naraku al tiempo que la joven descorría la cortina sólo lo suficiente para tomar su ropa interior, la cual terminó por dejar en el cortinero. No fuera a ser que a su hermano le diera por oler sus calzones igual que Bankotsu.

—Y apestas a sexo y puta barata —espetó, volviendo a enjuagar su cabello lleno de espuma y cuyo aroma inundaba el baño con un olor dulzón a vainilla y moras. Lo escuchó soltar una queda risa, pero lo ignoró, y siguió enjaguando los restos de jabón de su cabello y cuerpo. No se detuvo ni tuvo intenciones de salir de la ducha apresuradamente hasta que un particular sonido, extrañamente familiar y similar al de una pequeña cascada, la hizo detenerse, confusa.

Miró hacia la cortina, y ahí, a contraluz de la iluminación matutina que entraba por la ventana del baño, pudo ver a Naraku de perfil, de pie ante el inodoro y con ambos brazos dirigidos a su entrepierna como si estuviese sosteniendo algo. De pronto comprendió de dónde exactamente venía el sonido.

—¡Por Dios, Naraku! ¡No me digas que estás…!

—Yo te dije que salieras del baño —Le restó importancia a la situación, completamente desvergonzado y carente del más mínimo pudor para con la muchacha mientras seguía en su propio asunto. Después de la agitada nochecita que había pasado, poco pudor le quedaba por derrochar ante nadie.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar unos minutos para orinar? ¡Eres un maldito asqueroso!

Las continuas puyas de su hermana y sus gruñidos de repulsión lo hicieron reír, divertido ante la situación de incordiarla tanto por una trivialidad como aquella.

—No hagas tanto drama, como si tú no lo hicieras —se defendió el muchacho, aún desechando de su cuerpo los líquidos innecesarios junto a un alivio que se le antojó celestial.

—Pero no frente a ti, grandísimo pedazo de imbécil —Kagura se apresuró a quitarse todo el jabón de encima. Le daba un poco de pudor recorrer su cuerpo con sus propias manos para hacerlo. Se supone que no podía verla por la dirección de la luz, pero tenía la constante paranoia de que podía ver su silueta desnuda, con sus manos recorriendo su piel, a través de la delgada cortina de la ducha, y a pesar de estar perfectamente consciente de que la espiaba y que conocía los detalles de su cuerpo casi con la misma precisión que sí misma, la idea seguía causándole cierta angustia y temor—. Y más te vale que bajes la maldita tapa.

—Kagura —El tono de voz con el cual su hermano la llamó le dio la impresión de que no había escuchado –muy convenientemente- nada de lo que recién le había dicho—. He estado pensando en algo últimamente… —El gruñido de su hermana no lo hizo desistir de seguir hablando—. ¿Qué harías si alguien, de pronto, entrara a la casa a robar?

—¿Qué? —espetó Kagura, todavía bajo el chorro de la ducha, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberse echado tanto shampoo encima.

—¿Sabes lo que haría yo? Lo llevaría hasta el lugar más recóndito de la casa. Al último dormitorio; no, tal vez hasta el sótano. Bien escondido —Hizo una muy breve pausa, al tiempo que Kagura desviaba la vista hacia la silueta aún fija de su hermano, quién seguía orinando frente al inodoro—. Ahí lo reventaría a balazos. Le daría con todos los tiros hasta dejarlo como un queso suizo. No uno, no, porque dirían que soy un tirador hábil y me comería un lío de la gran mierda.

—¿Qué no puedes dejar de orinar de una puta vez? ¿Qué eres, una maldita fuente? —espetó la muchacha, pero Naraku la ignoró y siguió hablando.

—Le diría a la policía que estaba en un estado irrefrenable de emoción violenta, rozando la locura; algo así como en una especie de crisis o quiebre psicótico. Es decir, lo reventé a tiros, le vacié el cargador sin necesidad. Es de pirados. Luego lo patearía y lo pisaría como basura, y para demostrar mi profundo estado de locura e inconsciencia temporal, lo mearía encima. ¿Entiendes? Después me conseguiría una botella de vodka, de la barata, y me tomaría la mitad acompañado de un poco de cocaína e iría al juzgado así –A través de la cortina Kagura pudo ver que Naraku se cerraba los pantalones y luego tiraba de la cadena del inodoro. Segundos después levantó una mano, moviéndola rítmicamente, como si estuviera temblando—. Sería inimputable, ¿no crees? Yo digo que en diez días salgo.

Naraku no era alguien que dijera ninguna cosa al azar o sin una razón especifica e incluso planeada; todo lo que salía de su boca tenía un por qué, un propósito y objetivo, aunque este casi siempre resultase desconocido y confuso para los demás, pensó al cerrar la llave de la ducha y tomar su ropa interior para vestirse, sin quitar la vista de la silueta de su hermano, quien ahora se cepillaba los dientes como si no hubiese dicho nunca semejante tontería como la que acababa de rezar.

—Y qué sé yo —farfulló Kagura abrochándose el sostén, escuchando a su hermano enjuagar su boca—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué opina a alguna de tus amiguitas? Aunque dudo mucho que sean muy inteligentes si se metieron con alguien como tú.

Descorrió la cortina con una rapidez que pareció casi teatral; en su posición, a Naraku le pareció una especie de dramática entrada a un decadente escenario que le quedaba demasiado pequeño a su exquisita protagonista.

Bueno, no había forma de quitarle esa vena artística y teatral a su hermana, sobre todo cuando se mostró ante él de esa manera tan descarada, sólo escondida tras un sostén color salmón forrado de delicado encaje y unas bragas que hacían juego con él. Eran un tanto reveladoras, como si tuviese la intención de brindar una agradable vista a un amante para tentarlo; los detalles del encaje dejaban ver con facilidad las curvas que la muchacha que, con sólo dieciséis años, ya poseía gracias a un acelerado desarrollo que él fue el primero en notar algunos años atrás, cuando la pubertad la alcanzó. Parecía una muchacha de veinte años en la culminación de su madurez, casi su misma edad, y las muchas gotas de agua cristalina que resbalaban por su piel la hacían ver aún más tersa y brillante de lo que ya era ante la luz matutina que se filtraba por el tragaluz del techo.

Rápidamente ocultó la satisfecha sonrisa que había escapado de sus labios al fingir enjuagarse con una toalla el agua que corría por su mentón, sin molestarse en quitarle los ojos encima. A pesar de la bucólica e idílica imagen que ella tan distraída y naturalmente le mostraba, un estimulo mil veces más efectivo para despertar que un café bien cargado, bajo el rostro limpio y sin gota de maquillaje de su hermana, pudo ver unas ojeras saltando bajo sus ojos y su gesto cansado y agotado.

—¿Qué sucede, hermanita? ¿Y esas ojeras? No pareces haber tenido un buen sueño reparador.

La burla automáticamente la hizo soltar un resoplido de fastidio y rodar los ojos, y pensó en desviar el tema y decirle que no fuera tan descarado como para andar por ahí sin camisa, justo como ahora estaba, pero no se sintió en posición de reclamar nada estando ella misma casi en las mismas condiciones.

—Sucede que no me dejaste dormir anoche —reclamó, pero para toda respuesta su hermano soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya, es el mejor halago que me has dado! —Le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva y supo que estaba por soltar alguna blasfemia que seguramente haría hervir su sangre—. No sabía que yo tuviera tanta potencia. Mira que no dejarte dormir, y ni siquiera te toqué, hermanita.

Lo empujó y trató de salir del baño, pero el cuerpo de su hermano se interpuso entre ella y la perilla. Sintió un súbito golpe de desconfianza en el pecho, pero también un familiar escalofrío ponerle la piel de gallina igual que si un aire gélido hubiese golpeado su cuerpo casi desnudo y empapado.

—La próxima vez que quieras follarte a tus putas, lárgate a un motel. Esas tres zorras y tú no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche —aseguró enérgica, como si deseara aclarar el verdadero significado de sus anteriores palabras, y sin embargo ella misma se sorprendió dándose cuenta de la perturbadora naturalidad con la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir los sospechosos comentarios de su hermano. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que en realidad eran novios y que ella estaba ardiendo en celos.

—¿Por qué tanto odio a las pobres señoritas? —exclamó Naraku arrugando las cejas y fingiendo congoja, como si realmente fuese capaz de identificarse con el dolor de las jóvenes a las cuales ella acusaba tan duramente—. No te pongas celosa, hermanita. Tú _siempre_ serás mi chica favorita.

Mientras hablaba alargó su mano hacia ella. Llegó a su rostro y lo acarició gentilmente con uno de sus dedos, recorriendo su mejilla y disfrutando del tacto húmedo y fresco del agua matutina sobre la piel radiante y femenina.

Si era sincero, extrañaba mucho tocarla de esa manera. La ultima vez había sido hace años, cuando ella apenas dejaba de ser una niña y él se volvía un muchacho cada vez más resentido contra el mundo y su suerte, justo después de enterrar a su madre, resguardados a solas, completamente solos ante el mundo, tras aquellos hermosos patios solitarios del templo shinto donde se habían despedido por última vez de su madre y el alcohólico padre que siempre odiaron. Sí, la última vez que la tocó así, cuando le aseguró que siempre sería la única, fue cuando la consoló con toda la sinceridad que su sociópata personalidad podía, sintiendo como pocas veces una desconocida empatía para con su hermana ante la pérdida que habían sufrido por las causas y ambiciones infantiles de ambos.

Realmente había intentado consolarla. La recordaba tan frágil, tan desvalida y a la vez tan furiosa, tan iracunda hacia la efímera vida, que nunca antes ni después de eso había sentido un impulso tan abrasador hacia nadie más como esa vez, que lo llevó directamente a robarle su primer beso bajo la sombra de los arboles que los protegían del intenso sol, y la cachetada que recibió de vuelta fue tan intensa como el calor del temprano verano, pero eso no mermó las ganas que le quedaron de volver a hacerlo.

Y estuvo seguro de que Kagura lo disfrutó, lo comprobó en ese mismo instante cuando la vio estremecerse ante su tacto, seguramente con los mismos recuerdos que a él también lo invadían, y con esa línea de pensamiento imposible de ignorar, ella no fue capaz de quitar los ojos de la sonrisa de su hermano, pero se obligó a decir algo rápido, algo que hiciera tambalear la confianza asquerosa y exacerbada de él para que finalmente la dejara salir.

—No te atrevas a compararme con esas arpías —masculló entre dientes—. Yo no soy como las zorras que sueles tirarte.

—En efecto, hermanita —Sintió ganas de ahorcarlo nuevamente, como siempre sentía ganas de hacerlo cuando él se dirigía a ella de esa forma—. Tú no eres mi zorra, ya te dije que eres y siempre serás _mi_ chica favorita.

—Yo no soy nada de eso. Soy tu hermana.

—Y esa es, justamente, la razón más importante.

Casi había olvidado que seguía tocando su rostro; el ligero placer que le brindaba el tacto la había hecho olvidarse de la acción. Para cuando acordó tenía sus dedos sujetando con firmeza su mentón y lo elevaba como si tuviera intenciones de alcanzar la altura de él. Le pareció que quería besarla.

Sí, eso era. Quería besarla.

Tampoco era la primera vez.

—Un día te quitaré esa maldita manía que tienes de llamarme _hermanita_ —La sentencia, súbito rechazo a todas las razones que él tan descarada como sutilmente le daba para justificar su bizarro deseo a ella, provocó que Naraku se detuviera y la mirara casi con asombro—. ¡Y no me toques! Sabrá el cielo dónde diablos metiste esos dedos.

Se lo quitó de encima con un hosco manotazo e interpretó sus últimas palabras como una irrefutable muestra de esos celos que no aceptaba.

Se apartó del camino de Kagura cuando supo que no había, por ese día, nada más que intentar ni reñir. Había agotado la cuota diaria de paciencia de su hermana, pero a él, por el contrario, le sobraba paciencia.

Sería incluso capaz de esperar por ella cincuenta, ¡incluso quinientos años!, hasta que fuera _suya_.

—¿Acaso es un pecado tan grande querer a mi hermanita? —dijo cuando la vio poner una mano sobre la perilla. Ella se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada.

Si seguía llamándola de esa manera, se juró Kagura, terminaría por cortarle la lengua con sus hojas de afeitar.

—No, el pecado es querer besarla.

Con su última sentencia dicha giró la perilla y salió del baño hecha un torbellino. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y al volverse se quedó quieta al toparse con una de las chicas que había pasado la noche en su casa.

Era la castaña, la muchacha a la cual le había derramado la cerveza encima y amenazado con la botella rota el día anterior.

Estaba despeinada y claramente desvelada. Terminaba de abrocharse torpemente la blusa azul y colgarse al hombro su bolso, con el leotardo y las zapatillas de ballet sobresaliendo de entre un hueco. Kagura volvió a sentir aquellos infernales celos que la motivaron a amenazarla de forma tan descarnada horas atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿No te quedas a desayunar? Tal vez quieras empezar el día _comiendo_ lo que mi hermano te pueda ofrecer —espetó cruzándose de brazos, pero la joven hizo un gesto extraño, como de incomodidad y contrariedad, y no precisamente por el vulgar comentario que le había soltado con tanto rencor.

—No. Yo me largo de este manicomio —farfulló agotada, mirándola con cierto aire acusador—. En esta casa pasan unas animaladas muy raras.

A Kagura le pareció de lo más extraña la manera en cómo se despidió, incluso se quedó con ganas de preguntarle a qué se refería (aunque conocía bien la respuesta). La joven dio un par de pasos, pero antes de caminar más, perturbada como pocas veces lo había estado y sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo al respecto, de por lo menos prevenirla por muy tensa que fuese su relación, se volvió hacia Kagura y la miró por encima del hombro, pero su expresión no era arrogante como la del día anterior. Parecía gritarle una especie de advertencia que a Kagura se le antojó incluso empática.

—¿Sabes, Kagura? —dijo, cerciorándose de haber captado la atención de la aludida—. Yo también tengo un hermano mayor, pero él jamás me ha hablado así.

Sintió que le arrojaban un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza para luego azotarle la espalda con una vara de bambú. Descruzó los brazos, asombrada, tratando de decir algo para defenderse, para incluso defender a su hermano, intentando decirle que no era lo que parecía. ¿Y cómo excusarse? No tenía cara para negar nada.

Era claro que la muchacha había escuchado toda la conversación y por esa razón ahora se largaba tan abruptamente, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de despertar a sus amigas. Porque una cosa era tener un revolcón con un chico y dos amigas sólo para probar la inusual experiencia, pero otra muy distinta era ver a un hermano hablando de besar a su hermana.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pero ahora me sonó a cosa mala y llena de pecado. Me dio miedo y, sin embargo, ansiaba observar de cerca su trabajo maligno."<em>

**Dublineses, Las Hermanas ****—****James Joyce**

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco más y olvido que hoy tenía que subir nuevo capítulo D: tuve un día fatal en la universidad, por no decir la prueba ETERNA que me encargaron de aplicar y que me acaba de joder todo el fin de semana. Me jode mucho ese pedo (es de esas pruebas muy completas, pero poco prácticas y que probablemente solamente usarás en la carrera una o dos veces, o nunca) pero la tengo que hacer. De todas formas, tampoco voy a dejar de publicar por eso. Tengo la esperanza de que las sesiones no me coman la tarde entera más el resto de tareas xD y por fortuna ya tengo casi todo lo de este fic escrito, así que no habrá retrasos.<strong>

**Por cierto, con respecto a Naraku: tal vez sea un tanto exagerado pensar que un chico pueda ligarse a tres chicas y llevárselas a la cama, y de hecho nunca he considerado a Naraku una especie de maníaco sexual o mujeriego, pero lo cierto es que su actitud, como decimos en psicología, es de tipo seductora (y no necesariamente tiene que ver con el concepto de seducción sexual que se piensa), pero es guapo, tiene labia, sabe embaucar a la gente y si se lo propone, creo que sí podría hacer eso, y en el fic más que nada lo hace con el fin de molestar a su hermana más que por mujeriego. **

**Otra cosa con respecto a él, cuando está orinando y le habla a su hermana y saca esa loca teoría de cómo matar a alguien y salir bien librado, me inspiré por una entrevista que vi en YouTube a un hombre mayor de Argentina, en una exposición de armas, donde le preguntan qué haría él si alguien se metiera a su casa y da esa teoría de cómo matarlo y salir libre. Tengo mis razones para incluirlo aquí, y todo eso (incluido el hecho de que vieran a Naraku orinar xDD) es un guiño al fanfic que les he venido mencionando y en el cual me inspiré. **

**En fin, no tengo más que aclarar. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y espero disfruten la historia :D **

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


	5. De la Envidia y Blancanieves

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el reto **_**"**_**_Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/104733670/1/RETO-7-DÍAS-Camino-al-infierno _(enlace directo al foro en mi perfil)._

**Advertencias: **lime y lemmon, lenguaje adulto y vulgar, incesto, violencia física y psicológica.

**Prompt del capítulo:** Envidia.

* * *

><p>"<em>La codicia arraiga hondo y crece con raíces más perversas que la lujuria, flor de verano."<em>

**Macbeth ****—****William Shakespeare**

* * *

><p><strong>De la Envidia y Blancanieves<strong>

Volver a ver a sus tres compañeras de ballet fue más incómodo para Kagura que para ellas. Si llegaban a cruzar las miradas por accidente o a toparse de frente entre un movimiento u otro, en sus ojos no había nada que las preocupase o avergonzara ante su presencia a pesar de estar muy conscientes de que sabía lo que habían hecho con su hermano en su propia casa, a un lado de su habitación.

Ahora más que nunca Kagura las consideró un trío de descaradas; si acaso había captado en algunas ocasiones furtivas y sospechosas miradas que le mandaba su compañera castaña, sin embargo esta era la que menos atención le prestaba, como insistiendo en mantenerse lo más alejada posible.

Era como si no recordaran que las había escuchado gritar y chillar toda la maldita noche apenas un par de días atrás.

Todo era tan tácito, tan silencioso, que se asemejaba a una especie de resaca compartida de la cual ella también era cómplice, como el fiel amigo que se niega a contar los desfiguros provocados por el licor corriendo en la sangre de un buen compañero, o que se dedica a borrar y salvaguardar de las redes sociales las vergonzosas fotografías tomadas la noche anterior.

Pero a ella ni siquiera le caían bien. Es más, ni siquiera debía importarle lo que ellas o su hermano dejaran de hacer o no, ya fue individualmente o juntos -la última palabra le provocó un poco de asco-. Su hermano, siendo imparciales, podía meter su pene en dónde le diera la gana; ella no tenía por qué, ni deseaba, inmiscuirse en ese desagradable asunto, así cómo él no debía meterse sobre a quién o no abrirle las piernas, a pesar de que, efectivamente, lo hiciera.

Mientras no fuera algo mutuo, se supone que no había problemas. Pero Kagura no podía dejar de sentir aquel residuo de rabia y frustración burbujear en su pecho cada vez que veía el rostro de aquellas tres muchachas, sobre todo el de la morena cuyo rostro era el ovalo más perfecto que jamás había visto. Les molestaba aún más si recordaba el de su hermano, y sentía que podía explotar de un momento a otro si aquella imagen evocaba el mismo rostro de Naraku abrumado por el más bajo y vulgar placer.

Se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Después de lo que había hecho en la bañera la otra mañana, a solas, no quería saber nada más de Naraku y desde entonces apenas le dirigía la palabra. No quería verlo, no quería que fuera más por ella a la escuela o al ballet. No quería verlo en ningún lugar que ella frecuentase, donde podía ir igual que un cazador a atraparla con su tóxica presencia.

Vaya, acababa de recordar que hace tiempo no tenía tantas ganas de escapar.

Sabía que no podía hacerlo, no por ahora, a menos que buscara un poco de ayuda extra así fuera contra los principios de su quisquilloso orgullo, pero, si no podía escapar para siempre de la nociva presencia maligna de su hermano, sí que podía hacerlo aunque sea por una noche. Despejarse un poco, relajarse, olvidarse de las circunstancias de la vida que la habían arrastrado como un pez panza arriba por la corriente hasta el punto donde estaba estancada actualmente. ¡Y cuánto deseaba hacerlo!

Con ese pensamiento en mente, entre descanso y descanso, hizo la llamada de salvación. Una llamada dedicada únicamente a su caballero y príncipe azul. Estaba segura de que le encantaría saber de ella.

Logró zafarse del en ensayo en el Museo Hakurei más temprano de lo usual y lo encontró esperando por ella en una de las salas de exhibición del ala oeste, observando el cuadro recién restaurado de una niña europea del siglo XVI, artificiosamente ataviada con joyas y lujosas telas cubriendo su menudo cuerpo. A esas horas del día y entre semana casi no había gente en el museo, sin contar que muchos estaban ya de vacaciones, y su academia lo había aprovechado para tomar las instalaciones del museo donde se presentarían con el objetivo de ensayar la próxima función.

Bankotsu, quien se volvió al escuchar los suaves pasos de Kagura sobre el piso, con sus pies aún enfundados en las zapatillas de ballet, se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una galante sonrisa. Quiso saludar besándola, pero la joven desvió cruelmente el rostro, como haciéndose la difícil, hacia el cuadro que el moreno había estado observando. Lo juzgó con una ceja alzada, como si todo el detalle y esfuerzo impreso en el cuadro, con sus bellos colores al óleo, no fuese más el infantil dibujo de crayones hecho por un niño de primaria. Tampoco se molestó en leer el nombre de la obra ni detallarlo a profundidad.

—Princesas. Qué tontería —masculló por lo bajo, observando con cierto atisbo de envidia la cargada y ostentosa imagen de la niña retratada en el cuadro. Una niña que lucía igual que una auténtica princesa, igual a la de los cuentos de hadas que ella alguna vez leyó cuando pequeña.

—¿Qué? —Bankotsu frunció el ceño; no había alcanzado a escuchar del todo bien el comentario de la muchacha.

—¿Estás buscando tu próxima mercancía? —Lo enfrentó con una sonrisa igual de ladina que la suya, una sonrisa de complicidad que a él le resultó peligrosa y sensual como la de una gatita, pero en su lugar hizo un gesto de contrariedad y fingió demencia.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó, pero Kagura se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Sabía que el moreno solía hacerse pasar por coleccionista para robar pinturas, reliquias y antigüedades de gran valor con el único objetivo de venderlas en el mercado negro. Nada del arte le interesaba, excepto el dinero que pudiesen darle aquellos objetos codiciados por deschavetados, presumidos extravagantes o simples amantes del arte, por eso Kagura no esperaba que él entendiera cosas como el ballet, la música con la cual danzaba o la literatura de suspenso y terror que tanto disfrutaba; una de las razones por las cuales no tenía demasiados temas en común con Bankotsu, o puede que sí, aunque por supuesto, dirigidos a distintos propósitos. Después de todo, sea como sea, el muchacho de la trenza sabía de arte –por algo sabía qué robar y cómo venderlo-, y con otra ropa y una expresión más seria era capaz de lucir mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era, mucho más respetable y digno de confianza, cosa que le daba una gran ventaja para desempeñar su curioso y nada honesto trabajo como lo hacía.

—Claro —dijo Kagura, acomodándose mejor su bolso en el hombro—. Quiero salir.

—¿Quieres salir? —murmuró él, como sorprendido por la propuesta de la chica. Había acudido al museo donde la academia de ballet en la que estudiaba Kagura ensayaba y solía presentarse, sin embargo ella no le había dicho nada del por qué quería verlo ahí tan temprano.

—Sí, quiero irme de fiesta o algo. Estoy harta de estar encerrada en mi casa practicando. Por eso te llamé.

—Bueno, si eso quieres, hagámoslo. Conozco buenos lugares.

Y con decir _buenos lugares_, sabía que no se estaba refiriendo a un sofisticado y costoso lugar donde la haría pasar una velada inolvidable; se refería a sitios que Naraku no conocía o que no frecuentaba. Lugares donde, precisamente, ambos podrían escapar de su vigilancia y presencia, por no decir de sus enfermizos celos.

—Antes quiero cambiarme de ropa. No iré así —añadió, señalando las medias rosas que contenían sus torneadas piernas y el ajustado leotardo negro cubierto por la vaporosa falda lila.

En lugar de dirigirse al baño para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más adecuado, se dejó guiar casi ingenuamente por Bankotsu a una de las salas traseras a los salones de exhibición, sitio a donde no cualquiera podía entrar y por el cual pasaban todas las obras para ser restauradas antes de ser mostradas al público.

Bankotsu sabía perfectamente por dónde entrar y cuándo, ya que mantenía una inesperada amistad con una de las restauradoras del museo, una estudiante de medicina que en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a rescatar arte. Era una joven de expresión tan fría como serena y generosa en su rostro enmarcado por una lustrosa y larga cabellera negra; era difícil describir su aspecto, pero Kagura la encontraba preciosa, aunque no envidiaba la belleza de Kikyō sabiéndose ella misma igual de hermosa, aunque sus bellezas y atributos fueran en cierta medida muy distintos. Y también la conocía, mucho mejor y más de lo que le gustaba.

Apenas había hablado con ella en contadas ocasiones cuando coincidían en el museo, pero sabía muy bien que su hermano parecía estar tan obsesionado por la tal Kikyō como lo estaba por ella, y en ocasiones se preguntaba si, tal vez, su hermano realmente amaba a esa chica. Tal vez más de lo que a ella alguna vez la había amado.

De pronto sintió un pinchazo de envidia torcer el centro de su pecho, a su vez logrando que su propio rostro se torciera en discordia. Odiaba sentir esa inminente envidia por Kikyō cada vez que pensaba en ella. Era molesto, y rozaba el sentimiento de una vergonzosa humillación que no se atrevía a admitir del todo contra su quisquilloso ego.

No era una envidia alimentada por su etérea belleza o la vida perfecta que parecía poseer. La envidiaba más por el hecho de que era capaz de entender y saber lo que su hermano pensaba como nadie, ni siquiera ella o su propia madre, jamás había logrado. El saber al dedillo cómo pensaba Naraku era la clave maestra para tenerlo controlado y, por desgracia para Kagura, aquella era una codificación que aún viviendo con él todavía no lograba descifrar del todo.

El pinchazo en su pecho creció y eso le impidió ver por dónde la llevaba Bankotsu. Simplemente se dejó hacer. Tampoco se inhibió cuando, una vez amparados por la privacidad de la amplia sala llena de estantes, mesas y herramientas, comenzó a quitarse el leotardo hasta quedar sólo en un sencillo y oscuro sostén de deporte, con las ajustadas pantaletas ocultas bajo la transparencia de las medias de suave tonalidad rosada. Tampoco le importó que Bankotsu estuviera observándola de pies a cabeza –casi podía sentirlo penetrándola con la vista- mientras se desvestía para ponerse el cambio de ropa que llevaba en la mochila.

—Maldición. Creo que necesito zapatillas nuevas —masculló observando la ya muy maltratada suela de una de ellas, sin percatarse de la ahora mirada de depredador que le mandaba Bankotsu, igual a la de una especie de sentencia irrevocable.

Estuvo a punto de quitárselas cuando sintió un brusco jalón. El moreno la había tomado de un brazo y sin mediar palabras, moviéndola igual que un saco de arroz, le dio la vuelta haciendo que su cuerpo quedara doblado contra la orilla de una mesa, con él tras ella, ya comenzando a pasar sus ansiosas manos por su cintura y restregando su entrepierna contra sus nalgas.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó con un tono sorprendentemente bajo, más asustada por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos que por el hecho de que Bankotsu estuviese ya apretando sus pechos y besando su cuello con una pasión desmedida, dejando un rastro brillante y tibio de saliva sobre su piel. Aún estando así, sintiéndose dominada por sus fuertes brazos y sus grandes manos, ahora besándola, no pudo evitar sentirse excitada de un segundo a otro. Incluso más ansiosa que la primera vez—. ¿Qué más quieres, Bankotsu? Ya lo hicimos una vez —espetó luego de un rato, cuando consiguió que él separase su boca de la suya, pero las manos frotando su cuerpo no se detuvieron y, en su lugar, comenzaron a acariciar los pezones de la muchacha, que se le habían marcado bajo la tela. Se entretuvo en eso unos segundos hasta que le contestó, murmurando en su oído.

—Que lo hiciéramos una vez no significa que se me vayan las ganas de ti, Kagura.

Mientras hablaba bajó ambas manos a las anchas caderas y estando ahí apretó la piel contenida incómodamente bajo las medias. Acarició luego sus nalgas, apretándolas contra sus dedos al igual que restregaba su ahora endurecida entrepierna contra ellas a un ritmo que recordaba el acto sexual. Cuando comenzó a escucharlo jadear en su oído, extasiado con la exquisita sensación de frotarse contra su cuerpo, con uñas y dedos desgarró las medias, dejando expuestas sus bragas.

Kagura soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies al sentir la brusca acción tras ella. Miró por encima de su hombro, observando cómo ya Bankotsu se despojaba de su cinturón y parte de sus pantalones con una emoción enloquecida y una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Casi le dio miedo, sin embargo fue un miedo agradable, excitante, tanto que no sintió ni el más mínimo deseo de salir corriendo de ahí.

El miembro erecto no tardó en mostrarse de entre las arrugadas ropas, apuntando directamente hacia ella. No se sentía del todo preparada para recibirlo en su interior, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, pero el ansia se había apoderado de su cuerpo por completo igual que él, dejándola con una profunda sensación de intranquilidad, con manos y rodillas temblorosas como gelatina. Aún así se hizo la difícil, juntando los muslos y dificultando el acceso a pesar de mantener su falsa posición de sumisión contra la mesa.

—Abre las piernas, princesa —ordenó él con voz grave y ronca, jalándola del cabello para acercar su oído a su boca, donde lo pudo escuchar respirar con potencia empujado por el deseo. Kagura tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando lo sintió hacer a un lado el suave puente de sus bragas para juguetear con sus dedos contra ella, y acariciando su espalda, jugando a desabrocharle a bajarle el sostén de deportes, la hizo recostar el torso contra la mesa.

Hizo lo que le ordenó. Con las medias a medio romper sobre sus muslos, hechas ahora no más que basura, le dio el acceso que tanto anhelaba. Antes de penetrarla se dio gusto frotando su endurecida extensión contra todo su sexo ahora húmedo y palpitante, expuesto entre las firmes curvas de los muslos y las nalgas, disfrutando la superficial sensación de sentirse atrapado entre sus muslos y aquel íntimo triangulo. También se dio gusto, con los ojos centelleantes de lujuria, para observar a placer la erótica y femenina imagen que brindaban las anchas caderas de Kagura contra la angosta cintura, dando la impresión de ver un caricaturizado corazón al revés, forrado de un terso color piel, esperando ser partido a la mitad igual que un durazno maduro.

Cuando finalmente se enterró dentro de ella, jugando primero con los desesperantes vaivenes lentos, como quien tiene la gentileza de darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a aquel ente invasor, gimiendo suavemente y con el cuerpo sobre la mesa y apenas levantada sobre sus codos, con sus pechos frotándose contra la superficie, se sintió como la más asquerosa de las putas.

Todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a eso de tener sexo. Al final de cuentas, sólo era su segunda vez, pero por mucho le estaba resultando más placentera que la primera ocasión. Estando en esa posición tan sumisa, tan impropia de ella, esa manera tan despersonalizada de dejarse poseer y en donde podían ser descubiertos, ya con Bankotsu tras ella arremetiendo con una bestialidad que iba en aumento, se preguntó si así se sentirían las tres chicas que habían pasado la noche en su casa.

Pero le dio igual. Había algo de prohibido en hacerlo con Bankotsu, lo reafirmó dentro de su atolondrada cabeza cuando el joven de la trenza le bajó hasta la cintura el sostén y dejó expuestos sus pechos. Con ambas manos comenzó a estrujar suavemente, pellizcando sus pezones y besándole el cuello. Y lo estaba disfrutando como pocas cosas, sobre todo al saber que aquel secreto era sólo de los dos y que a pesar de mantenerlo oculto e invisible al mundo, resultaba la burla perfecta para su hermano.

Tal vez, a mucha distancia, estaría Naraku con un ataque de estornudos, sabiendo que alguien estaba hablando mal de él, negándole algo que llevaba años buscando y provocando y que ella tan amablemente negaba para dárselo al menos indicado.

Aquel pensamiento la excitó a puntos mucho más exacerbados. Lo hizo todavía más cuando ella misma recurrió a sus propios dedos para aumentar su propio placer mientras Bankotsu le acariciaba la espalda, turnando sus manos entre sus pechos, su cintura, jalando de su cabello para luego besarla en los labios y el cuello, respirando con fuerza sobre ella, gimiendo en su oído, prestando también los suyos para escuchar los jadeos de ella.

Esta vez se esforzó más. Apretó los muslos y no detuvo las frenéticas caricias de sus propios dedos hasta sentir el calambrazo ácido del placer contraer sus músculos y su vientre, obligando a sacarle suaves suspiros de la boca cuando el orgasmo provocó que las contracciones abrazaran con fuerza el miembro de Bankotsu con toda su tibieza y humedad.

Su propio orgasmo propició el de Bankotsu cuando su sexo se vio abrazado con fuerza con toda su extensión dentro de ella. Ignorando toda advertencia y consecuencia se dejó venir en su interior, enrojeciendo la piel de las femeninas caderas con las marcas de sus dedos apretándose contra ella, jadeando con un ímpetu ronco y grave, y cuando finalmente todo terminó se quedó ahí, abrazando la cintura de la muchacha posesivamente y con la cabeza recostada en su pequeño hombro, sintiendo la piel ardiente emanar rápidamente todo el calor acumulado durante aquel fugaz encuentro.

—Creo que si realmente fueras una princesa —dijo Bankotsu luego de haber recuperado un poco el aliento, al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo los pantalones—, te haría falta un buen cinturón de castidad.

—No me vengas con eso —masculló ella, no sabiendo muy bien qué responder exactamente, aunque pensó que lo mejor era seguir el juego de metáforas—. Habla lo que quieras cuando mates al dragón.

—Eso intento.

Había sido un susurro casi distraído que ni siquiera iba dirigido a ella. Kagura frunció el ceño y lo observó escasos segundos, tratando de adivinar la interpretación que podía darle a esas palabras aparentemente sin sentido. Creyó estar a punto de hacerlo, tenía algo que sabía a respuesta en la punta de la lengua, igual que una comida exótica probada años atrás y cuyo sabor casi desconocido se trata de identificar nuevamente, pero no pudo seguir pensando cuando Bankotsu, echándole una descarada mirada a su cuerpo y su maltrecha ropa, le dijo que se vistiera para salir.

Salieron del Museo Hakurei rápidamente a petición de Kagura, quien antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera prácticamente escaneó con la mirada todo el sitio que la rodeaba: la calle que tenía frente a ella, la amplia acera coronada de arboles y jardines, la enorme explanada que se alzaba medio vacía justo debajo de las escasas escaleras que dirigían a la entrada. Y lo pudo ver; a media cuadra, en la acera de enfrente, estaba estacionado el auto de Naraku, seguramente con él dentro esperándola. Lo comprobó cuando a lo lejos lo vio sacar la mano por la ventanilla para tirar la ceniza acumulada del cigarro que fumaba.

No se movió, creyendo que iría hacia él como siempre, pero desde su sitio Naraku vio no sin cierta confusión y sorpresa a Bankotsu caminar tras su hermana hasta subirse ambos en el auto de él. No tuvo tiempo ni de volver a poner las llaves para encender el coche cuando Bankotsu ya había arrancado, alejándose rápidamente por la calle.

Los habría alcanzado de no ser porque, entre todo el aturdimiento, el cigarrillo se le cayó justo sobre las piernas hasta quemarle ligeramente el pantalón y la piel, obligándolo a perder la atención. Para cuando dobló una esquina en el auto ya les había perdido el rastro.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Kagura a varias cuadras de distancia del museo, observando al moreno echarle un rápido vistazo a la pantalla de su celular que timbraba al tiempo que conducía apresuradamente.

El número que le llamaba estaba registrado como el de Naraku, pero no contestó. Lo terminó apagando.

—Nadie. Es un número desconocido —mintió Bankotsu, y aunque a Kagura le dio la impresión de que no era del todo sincero, se encogió de hombros despreocupándose del asunto—. Por cierto, iré por los chicos. ¿Te gustaría salir con toda la banda?

Lo miró algunos segundos y se lo pensó un poco. La verdad, luego de las salvajes embestidas que Bankotsu le había dado en la sala de exhibición, sentía su entrepierna resentida. No era lo mejor quedarse solos y repetirlo como él, seguramente, tarde o temprano desearía, y aunque la propuesta significaba irse de juerga con un montón de hombres a los que apenas conocía (más allá del chico de la trenza) en esos momentos le pareció la mejor idea de todas y una buena opción para distraerse y romper la rutina.

* * *

><p>Había sido una pésima idea, pero Kagura, en medio de la pista de baile, no era capaz de verlo así.<p>

En homenaje a su primer encuentro utilizaba algo parecido a un uniforme escolar, pero más atrevido, casi rozando el fetichismo de la colegiala traviesa. No era más que una falda tableada y de rojo estampado escoses que, a pesar de no ser muy corta, brindaba una buena vista de sus piernas enfundadas en medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos; el conjunto combinaban con la sencilla blusa de tirantes, también negra, que se ceñía ajustada contra su menudo torso y descendía hasta sus caderas, remarcando su figura. Se había soltado el cabello, dejando sólo la tensa cola de caballo en lo alto de su cabeza y permitiendo que los mechones de cabello volaran libremente a su alrededor mientras se divertía en la pista de baile. Era como si buscara despertar la universal fantasía de la transgresora colegiala, no sin pasar desapercibida la atención que recibía por parte del sexo opuesto que hacían lo que podían por bailar con ella, fugaz cariño que ella rechazaba, igual que una ninfa inmadura que se dedica a desmigajar por la vida el cariño de los hombres. Su propio descaro y desfachatez estaba llegando a niveles que jamás había tocado, y Kagura se encontró con la sorpresa de que aquello le gustaba.

La música se le metía atronadora por los oídos y el ambiente escandaloso y atiborrado de gente que la rodeaba, y aunque el sitio al cual la había llevado Bankotsu no era más que un antro de mala muerte, situado en los oscuros barrios de la mafia y el contrabando del bajo Tokio, para Kagura en esos momentos parecía un lóbrego paraíso, un jardín del Edén sacado de una descarada y retorcida parodia.

No sabía tampoco qué hora era, pero ya tenía encima su cuarta cerveza. No acostumbrada a tomar tanto, el licor ya tenía rato que había hecho efecto en ella, nublándole los sentidos parcialmente y desinhibiéndola lo bastante como para bailar algo muy alejado del elegante y bello ballet clásico que desempeñada sobre los escenarios, sustituyéndolo entonces por una danza lasciva y sensual que la hacía parecer un demonio disfrazado de ángel caído bajo aquellas precarias luces, los neones fugaces y la oscuridad reinante del sitio.

Hacía calor, eso ni cómo negarlo. Parecía ser que el antro carecía de aire acondicionado, curiosa estrategia para obligar a los clientes a pedir bebida tras bebida, estrategia justa donde Kagura y el resto de los chicos habían caído sin pensársela siquiera.

—Joder, hace demasiado calor —exclamó Kagura al llegar a la mesa abanicándose con las manos, directo a una esquina del lugar donde Bankotsu y los de su banda estaban sentados.

El líder del grupo no tardo en sentarla a su lado. Kagura quedó incómodamente sentada en medio de Bankotsu y Suikotsu, quienes parecían los más acoplados a la fiesta. Jakotsu estaba sentado frente a ellos, echando ojo rápido a los posibles prospectos masculinos para esa noche, no tal feliz con la presencia de la chica a diferencia de sus dos compañeros.

Renkotsu, por otro lado, miraba inquisidor al trío, sobre todo a su líder. Había pasado la noche sentado entre Jakotsu y Ginkotsu, tomando solamente de vez en vez de su cerveza. Siempre intentaba no emborracharse, aunque usualmente lo terminaba haciendo cuando estaba de humor y para agarrar la fiesta, pero únicamente cuando se sentía en confianza. Tener a una chica ahí, y no _cualquier_ chica, sino a misma la hermana de Naraku, era un acontecimiento que no lograba calmarlo.

El resto del grupo parecía ser un trío de _freaks _que terminaron en la bolita de parranderos por pura casualidad. Al ver a Ginkotsu este daba la sensación de no saber dónde diablos estaba, como sumido en su propio mundo. A Kagura en ocasiones le recordaba más a un robot retrasado que a un chico enorme que no parecía consciente de su gran e intimidante tamaño a menos que se lo recordaran; incluso las cicatrices de su rostro le daban un aspecto amenazador, era como una especie de Frankenstein, pero estando así, inexpresivo, más interesado en ver las moscas volar que en la fiesta, hasta le causaba algo de ternura. Su compañero –y que además era su hermano de sangre-, el más grande de todos ellos, Kyokotsu, se dedicaba únicamente a tomar y devorar los cacahuates entre gruñidos como si fuera el fin del mundo y su apetito no tuviera fondo, pero su mirada era igual a la de un cocainómano y le daban un aspecto de maniaco con los fuertes tatuajes azules justo bajo sus ojos.

Mukotsu sí que le daba asco. Kagura estaba consciente de cómo el pequeño hombrecillo le veía las piernas, y también de la forma en cómo le veía las piernas y demás atributos al resto de muchachas que esa noche se encontraban en el antro bailando y caminando de aquí para allá. De hecho, en algunas ocasiones sentían su mirada tan intensa y penetrante sobre ellas que cuando se volvían hacia aquel que las observaba de esa manera, y se encontraban con el redondo rostro del hombre, con sus enormes ojos saltones y la piel pálida enmarcada en tatuajes rojos junto a aquella lasciva sonrisa en los labios, soltaban un gesto de asco y se alejaban a toda prisa.

Según lo poco que Bankotsu le había contado sobre él, Mukotsu estaba obsesionado, básicamente, con tener novia. Parecía sólo buscar sexo, asunto que las mujeres siempre le negaban por su repugnante actitud amasada durante todos esos años por el severo rechazo, pero el chico de la trenza también le había dicho que, al mismo tiempo, parecía buscar algo de afecto dentro de una relación, junto a una linda chica que lo quisiera. Tampoco lograba conseguirlo por la idea que tenía de que las mujeres tenían culpa de sus desgracias; Bankotsu y Suikotsu (incluso Renkotsu, en algunas ocasiones) le habían dicho hasta el cansancio que con esa actitud miserable no conseguiría una chica jamás y que por lo menos debía aprender a mentirles para conquistarlas.

Aunque claro, Kagura no estaba dispuesta a hacerle el favor ni ayudarlo a practicar.

—Ten, puedes tomar la mía —Suikotsu se acercó a la muchacha, lo bastante como para rozar su pierna al tiempo que su murmullo chocaba contra su oído, ofreciéndole lo que quedaba de su propia cerveza. Ella lo recibió con gusto, y como llevada por un impulso de exacerbado agradecimiento revestido de un encantador coqueteo, no perdió oportunidad de tocar sus dedos al momento de tomar la botella del hombre con sus manos.

—Gracias —Le sonrió en agradecimiento, tomando un profundo trago de la bebida—. No sabía que fueras tan caballeroso.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no lo sería? —respondió divertido el hombre, pasándole un fuerte brazo sobre los hombros aún teniendo encima la confusa mirada de Bankotsu, quien cada vez clavaba más su mirada cobalto sobre su compañero—. Aunque claro, sólo soy caballeroso con las chicas guapas como tú.

La sonrisa era encantadora, pero mil veces más maliciosa y salvaje que la del mismo Bankotsu. Era como si su persona guardara una especie de compleja dualidad que a veces parecía completamente distante una de otra. En otras ocasiones, como esa, esa dualidad de personalidades parecía mezclarse, haciendo que los demás fuesen incapaces de identificar si estaba hablando en serio o no.

—"_Vaya, se supone que aquí yo era el caballero_" —Pensó Bankotsu alzando una ceja, sintiendo un ligero resentimiento y observando en frágil silencio lo que parecía aquel coqueteo entre Kagura y Suikotsu.

La muchacha, inconsciente de ello, le dedicó una sonrisa de vuelta y tomó casi de golpe lo que quedaba de la cerveza. Había algo en el hombre de rostro y brazos tatuados que no terminaba de darle confianza, pero a pesar de la pésima fama que se cargaba (aún peor que la de su líder), sobre que era un monstruo sanguinario y salvaje, por lo menos con ella jamás se había portado mal. De hecho, en ocasiones hasta lo concebía más encantador que el propio Bankotsu. Parecía estar conferido de una oscura aura que llenaba de curiosidad a las personas, incluso las más sensatas; casi le daba la impresión de que en el fondo no era tan malo.

—No le creas nada, Suikotsu. Kagura no es la delicada princesa que parece —dijo sarcásticamente Bankotsu, como si fuese una especie de advertencia disfrazada y dirigida a ambos.

Ante la forma en cómo se dirigió a ella, casi incapaz de captar el sarcasmo impreso en su tono ya con sus sentidos enviciados en licor barato, Kagura soltó una fuerte risotada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás relajadamente, dejando que el brazo de Suikotsu se posara sobre sus hombros al tiempo que sentía el de Bankotsu acorralando su cintura.

La carcajada había hecho reír también a Jakotsu. Había sido tan descarada y poco sutil que le recordó a él mismo. Odiaba a las mujeres, pero le quedaba claro que la chica era de interés para Bankotsu, por muy hermana de Naraku que fuera, y si así era él no era nadie para reclamar (o quizá sólo la toleraba porque, precisamente, era su hermana, y vaya que Naraku era apuesto).

—Pues yo no sabía que la querida hermana de Naraku fuera tan alocada y coqueta —exclamó Suikotsu con fingida sorpresa—. La primera vez que te vimos creí que matarías a alguien.

—¿Me creen tan capaz de hacer algo así? —contestó la chica dirigiéndose a ambos. Había cierto aire de arrogante orgullo en sus palabras, como si le diera gusto dar aquella fuerte impresión con sólo verla unos instantes. La hacía sentir peligrosa, como si fuese una reina a la cual nadie se atrevía a desafiar.

—Siendo la hermana de Naraku… —murmuró Bankotsu a su oído. Suikotsu también pudo escucharlo.

—Oh, vamos, no hablemos de mi hermano. Ya bastante lo deben aguantar, seguramente —Kagura encendió un cigarro y dejó que el humo escapara de su boca lentamente. A ambos chicos les pareció un gesto muy sensual, casi como el de una actriz del viejo Hollywood; una actriz en decadencia, en realidad, pero que al final de cuentas seguía conservando un irresistible encanto.

—Es probable —argumentó Suikotsu—, pero tu presencia es mucho más agradable que la de tu hermano.

La joven volvió a reír y le dedicó una descarada sonrisa a ambos.

—Y a todo esto —comentó Jakotsu en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Era de las primeras veces que hablaba en la noche—. ¿De casualidad tu hermano es soltero o…?

—¿Preguntas que si tiene compromiso? —inquirió Kagura alzando una ceja, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Pues qué más! —Jakotsu se encogió de hombros fingiéndose avergonzado y sonrojado como la más tierna de las colegialas, a lo cual ella respondió con una risa escandalosa.

—Pues, no tiene nada serio, que yo sepa. No es como si me contara todo lo que hace o deja de hacer —Pareció susurrar "_estúpido_" al último, aunque no había sido un insulto dirigido a ninguno de los chicos—. Pero pierdes tu tiempo. Me consta que a mi hermano le gustan las mujeres.

—¿Te consta? —Bankotsu frunció el ceño, acercándose un poco más a ella—. ¿Cómo podrías estar tan segura? Uno nunca sabe a menos que lo pruebe.

Kagura pareció tomar aire y calmar sus ánimos unos instantes antes de siquiera pensar en atreverse a estallar. Realmente no sabía cómo interpretar aquel comentario. Podía ser cualquier comentario al azar, una insidiosa presuposición con respecto a su hermano hecha entre hombres sólo para picotear un poco la tan valorada masculinidad con la cual competían entre ellos, sin embargo pensó que ella tenía una mente más sucia y vulgar que el promedio.

—Pues… me consta, solamente —Hizo una pausa, tomando otro trago de cerveza nerviosamente y dando una calada a su cigarrillo. Suikotsu la acompañó sacando un cigarrillo para él, y antes de intentar prenderlo, Kagura tomó el encendedor y con sospechosa gentileza lo encendió por él antes de proseguir—. La otra noche llevó tres chicas a la casa.

—¡¿Tres?! ¿Estás de puta broma? —Suikotsu casi había saltado de sorpresa, quitándose el recién encendido cigarro de la boca y sin creer una palabra de la chica, aunque en realidad no tenía por qué mentir –y eso fue algo que pensaron todos-, pues los chicos conocían la tensa relación que llevaba con su hermano, y estaban seguros de que Kagura jamás diría algo que ensalzara alguna gracia o habilidad del mismo, sobre todo si no era cierta.

—¡Lo juro!

—Apuesto mi vida a que eran prostitutas —agregó Bankotsu con el mismo recelo de su compañero.

—Nada de eso. Son chicas que están conmigo en la academia de ballet.

—Los hombres siempre buscando problemas con mujeres —El comentario de Jakotsu atrajo la atención de los chicos, mientras él, de mala gana, se cruzaba de brazos, refunfuñando por lo bajo al pensar en la confirmación de Kagura con respecto a Naraku. Y a pesar de la "decepción" amorosa, a cada momento que pasaba la chiquilla le caía cada vez mejor. Cuando estuvieron juntos en el orfanato apenas y sabía su nombre, pero ahora, con un par de copas encima y sin la maléfica presencia de su hermano, era mucho más relajada de lo que él y los demás habían esperado.

—Los hombres son unos imbéciles —contestó Kagura descaradamente, aún estando rodeada de ellos. Incluso Renkotsu alzó una ceja, receloso.

—Oh, ¿disculpa? —Suikotsu, más que ofendido, parecía divertirse con las ocurrencias de la muchacha, quien se volvió a él con una ladina sonrisa en los rojos labios.

—Sí, creo que todos los hombres son idiotas, y todas las mujeres unas putas.

—¿Y en eso tú te incluyes, preciosa?

Ella rió por lo bajo, ampliando más la sonrisa del hombre.

—Celos de hermana, seguro —agregó Bankotsu también encendiendo un cigarrillo y aún fingiéndose distraído, pero seguía manteniendo un ojo bien puesto sobre ellos dos.

—Claro que no, qué estupidez. Yo sencillamente odio a todos por igual —masculló Kagura mucho más hosca que de costumbre.

—Igual que tu hermano —El comentario del líder del grupo fue recibido por ella con una funesta mirada, y casi al instante pareció buscar desembarazarse de la situación, sintiendo que había sido demasiado impulsiva incluso para la compañía de ellos. Quiso tomar un trago, pero se dio cuenta de que la botella que le había dado Suikotsu ya no le quedaba una sola gota. De hecho, la mayoría de las bebidas que estaban sobre la mesa ya escaseaban.

—Mierda, nos terminamos todo —exclamó Kagura con falsa congoja, haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos—. Hace mucho calor, iré por una cerveza.

—Yo iré —Renkotsu, quien apenas había hablado en toda la noche, se puso de pie al instante, haciéndole una seña a Ginkotsu para que hiciera lo mismo y lo acompañase a la barra, no sin dejar un tanto sorprendidos a los chicos, quienes lo miraron extrañado. Él no solía ser así de servicial, y menos cuando se sentía incómodo; a menos, claro, que estuviera fingiéndose educado para escapar un rato de la situación—. Ginkotsu, acompáñame.

El aludido se limitó a decir _sí_ varias veces y a asentir un par más, al tiempo que lo seguía, ahora ambos alejándose de la mesa. La muchacha casi pareció querer estallar en carcajadas, pero se aguantó, limitándose a un par de risitas nerviosas al tiempo que apuntaba a Renkotsu, que ya se había perdido un poco entre la multitud que bailaba.

—Creo que a él no le caigo nada bien.

—Pero a nosotros sí nos caes bien —contestó Suikotsu.

* * *

><p>—No puede ser, Ginkotsu. Es el puto colmo —Renkotsu miró con dureza a su compañero esperando ambos las cervezas en la barra. El aludido lo miró como no entendiendo a qué se refería, siquiera si le hablaba exactamente a él, a lo cual Renkotsu rodó los ojos antes de seguir con su queja—. ¿En serio Bankotsu puede ser lo bastante terco como para ligarse a la misma hermana de Naraku? Se supone que la cosa es hombres antes que perras. Encima, ¡él, él, que se la pasa hablando de la lealtad y todas esas payasadas! Pero luego va y se mete con…<p>

—¿Ligar… con una liga? —inquirió Ginkotsu con una muy ligera expresión de confusión tras las terribles cicatrices que surcaban su rostro. Su compañero soltó un suspiro de resignación y decidió no decir nada más. A veces consideraba a Ginkotsu algo retardado; eficiente en su trabajo, pero el chico no sabía interpretar las palabras ni encontrarles la doble intención, mucho menos leer entre líneas. A veces tampoco entendía cómo es que se llevaba tan bien con él.

Estaba recargado sobre la barra y sin intención alguna de socializar con nadie, a pesar de que un par de mujeres le echaron una coqueta mirada; él ni siquiera les prestó atención. Su endurecido gesto se dirigía directamente a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros charlando, bromeando y riendo a carcajada limpia. Kagura seguía igual de _cariñosa_ con Suikotsu y él, amablemente, correspondía. También podía notar el gesto de contrariedad y recelo de Bankotsu ante ello, sin embargo, si bien lo conocía, su líder no era un tipo celoso y no haría mucho por evitar que siguiera aquel coqueteo entre los dos. Eso no significaba que se sintiera del todo cómodo con la situación, a pesar de tener a Kagura prácticamente sentada sobre sus piernas. Su expresión lo decía todo.

Si era así, se dijo Renkotsu, eso significa que sólo había dos opciones: le gustaba Kagura y estaba molesto porque Suikotsu y ella estaban medio tonteando, o ya tenía _algo_ que ver con Kagura y estaba igual de molesto por el coqueteo, pero si no se estaba poniendo en plan posesivo, sólo podía indicar que en realidad no tenía nada serio o formal con ella que lo impulsara a sentirse con algún derecho sobre la chica o a defender su terreno.

—Espero que sepas lo que se siente la envidia —masculló Renkotsu por lo bajo, con la misma fuerza como si lo tuviera enfrente, a pesar de que bajo toda esa música era imposible que el moreno lo escuchara. Y era mejor así. No quería, ni de cerca, enfrentarse a la decepción iracunda de su líder.

En ocasiones odiaba a Bankotsu. No era ninguna sorpresa para él mismo saber que, desde que se unió a su banda, le tenía envidia. Sólo era un chiquillo de dieciséis años cuando, junto a Jakotsu, comenzó a buscar adeptos con el fin de crear su propio grupo de vándalos. Aún así había logrado tener a su disposición a matones de la envergadura como Suikotsu o Kyokotsu, incluso él, sin perder un solo instante aquel liderazgo que lo caracterizaba tanto. Hasta resultaba chistoso, porque de todos ellos, Bankotsu era el menor, hasta el tatuaje morado de estrella que portaba en la frente significaba _juventud_. ¡Incluso era el de más baja estatura!

Si se ponía a pensarlo, sólo era un chiquillo que se creía inmortal, pero a veces realmente _parecía_ ser inmortal. Su confianza exacerbada a su corta edad le había valido el tener mucho más poder de lo que aparentaba.

Le tenía envidia por todo eso, y no era exactamente una envidia de la _sana_. Lo envidiaba por todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida y los factores que formaban su peculiar persona y personalidad. Lo odiaba por tener más mujeres, y no es precisamente que Kagura lo atrajera, a pesar de ser una chica guapa. Conocía a las muchachas como ella porque, en cierto sentido, eran similares. Al igual que su hermano, Naraku, Kagura no era alguien en que se pudiera confiar jamás del todo. Tenían el bicho de la traición incrustado y siempre latente en el corazón, y eso era algo que no se podía cambiar ni con todo el amor o los castigos que se les pudiera dar, pero aún así lograba ligarse a más chicas de las que él jamás había logrado. Incluso, si le daba la gana, tenía el suficiente descaro de ligarse a la misma hermana de un tipo como Naraku a pesar de ser amigos de años, por muchas advertencias que tenían encima por parte de Naraku con respecto a su hermana. Y ya podía imaginarse que seguramente se habían revolcado ya un par de veces. Sabía que Bankotsu no era de los que perdía el tiempo y era dado a utilizar toda clase de artimañas para seducir a una chica cuando realmente le gustaba.

No solamente contando eso, el muy necio de Bankotsu era un líder por naturaleza. Su capacidad de dirigir personas y convertirlos no en perros fieles, sino en hermanos, era increíble. Si realmente lo hubiese querido, en ese mismo instante podía detener en seco aquel coqueteo que Suikotsu y Kagura andaban desarrollando sin que su compañero pusiera objeción alguna por mucho que quisiera tirarse a la chica. Suikotsu, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, su salvajismo y todos sus intimidantes tatuajes, acataría la órden sin chistar y no le volvería a tocar un cabello a Kagura si así se lo pedía su líder.

Además, por encima de todo eso, tenía un carisma nato que lograba engañar incluso a los más sensatos y suspicaces. No por nada era él quien solía dar la cara en muchas ocasiones cuando llevaban a cabo sus trabajos, al punto de incluso llevar una amistad con aquella restauradora, la tal Kikyō –que por lo poco que sabía, también tenía sus temas con Naraku-, y si a eso le agregaban su rostro armonioso y su exótica apariencia, tenía la jugada prácticamente ganada, sobre todo si se trataba de estafar mujeres.

En ocasiones había escuchado a Bankotsu quejarse de su madre; nunca les dijo su nombre, pero aseguraba que había sido una prostituta alcohólica originaria de Marruecos que no tenía ni puta idea de quién había sido su padre. Bankotsu insistía en que la única razón por la cual él había sido concebido es que había sido gracias a unos pocos yenes, y que esa era la razón por la cual (convenientemente) excusaba llevar en la sangre el hacer los peores y más sucios trabajos a cambio de dinero. Al final, les había contado en alguna ocasión, la adicción de su madre fue la que provocó que el sistema terminara quitándolo de la custodia de aquella desconocida mujer que Bankotsu jamás se interesó en buscar luego de escapar del orfanato, pero solía agradecer que la inusual apariencia de su madre para el estándar japonés lo hiciera heredar aquel dorado tono de piel y los muy inusuales ojos azul cobalto, aunque no fuese igual de agraciado con la mencionada altura.

En resumen, Bankotsu sabía utilizar todas las armas que por naturaleza tenía y con ellas formaba más de las que ya poseía, habilidad que él, incluso teniendo más conocimientos y estudios que Bankotsu, jamás había logrado desarrollar y jamás lograría.

Por eso en ocasiones sentía que lo odiaba. Pero, sobre todo, más que odiarlo, lo envidiaba profundamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando las bebidas nuevas estuvieron puestas sobre la mesa no tardaron en ir de boca en boca y desaparecer con rapidez a través de las gargantas de los presentes. Los hermanos Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu seguían callados e inmersos en sus propios asuntos, desinteresados en asuntos mundanos como divertirse con bebidas y compañía en una fiesta. Mukotsu, a esas alturas de la borrachera, había llorado sus muchas penas y soltado en un par de ocasiones lo triste que se sentía por el rechazo de las mujeres, haciendo que Kagura, ya también muy ebria, encontrara bastante divertidas las desgracias del hombrecillo, no sin decirle antes que ella tampoco estaba interesada en hacerle el favor, cosa que provocó crueles bromas y risas entre el resto de los chicos, incluido Kyokotsu, porque Ginkotsu jamás pareció entender los chistes a pesar de que Renkotsu se tomó la molestia de explicárselos un par de veces sin resultados favorables.<p>

Estaba mucho más desinhibida que al principio, incluso al encontrarse con ellos y dirigirse al antro su actitud recelosa para con ellos no pasó desapercibida para nadie, sin embargo ahora la compañía de la chica, súbitamente convertida en alguien divertida, había sido aceptada incluso por Jakotsu, con quien llevaba ya buen rato tratando de convencer a Suikotsu con ayuda de Kagura de cambiarse el peinado y hacer algo con los desprolijos cabellos que le caían sin orden alrededor del cuello.

—He dicho que no. Me gusta mi cabello —dijo por enésima vez el hombre, sin despegarse de Kagura.

—Podrías verte más bonito —argumentó Jakotsu, decepcionado de ver rechazados todos sus consejos de moda y belleza.

—Yo no quiero verme _bonito_, Jakotsu —masculló el hombre—. Y aún así me veo bien.

Al hablar se dirigió a Kagura, como esperando su veredicto. Si había un juicio sobre el cual confiar respecto a su apariencia, el mejor no podía venir de un hombre, y menos de uno claramente homosexual. Nada mejor que preguntarle a una chica tan imprudente y sincera como Kagura.

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Bankosu se adelantó a cualquier respuesta.

—Oye, Suikotsu, eso da igual. Ya todos sabemos que yo soy el más guapo de todo el grupo.

La afirmación vino acompañada de las risas del resto, exceptuando la de Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu, quienes no parecían tener sentido del humor. Renkotsu no pudo escucharlos. Recién se había levantado excusándose con que tenía que ir al baño, pero al cerciorarse de que nadie lo veía decidió quedarse en una esquina no muy lejos de la barra, observando igual que un demonio en la oscuridad la pequeña fiesta que su grupo se traía, esperando paciente la mejor oportunidad para actuar y sembrar la discordia que tanto anhelaba.

Luego de un rato, como imaginó, la cerveza de Kagura se había terminado. Ni siquiera sabía ya cuántas había ingerido, pero eran muchas, muchas más de las que una chica promedio podía soportar, sobre todo a juzgar por la actitud relajada y el tartamudeo que de vez en cuando se presentaba en su habla y la forma en que se había tambaleado al levantarse. Hasta le daba la impresión de que un poco más y Kagura estaba a un paso del alcoholismo, cosa bastante chistosa e irónica si se tomaba en cuenta lo poco que sabía sobre la historia familiar de su líder y la de su nuevo ligue.

En cuanto la vio llegar a la barra, amparado por la oscuridad y el montón de gente que iba y venía por el sitio, Renkotsu prácticamente corrió esquivándolos y empujando a algunos en el proceso antes de que la chica pudiese llamar al cantinero.

La jaló del brazo bruscamente, llamando al instante su atención. Ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de rabia creyéndolo un idiota que quería pasarse de listo, hasta que pudo vislumbrar entre su vista agotada y su frágil consciencia que se trataba del amigo de Bankotsu.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —masculló soltándose de su agarre. A pesar del agresivo y nada sutil saludo que le había dado, Renkotsu le restó importancia al gesto ofendido de la chica y se mantuvo tan serio como siempre.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Kagura —dijo, preguntándose si siquiera aquello tenía caso y si la chica podía estar abierta al dialogo. Si de por si Kagura era hosca, encima estaba muy borracha.

Justo como esperó, la vio frunció el ceño, recelosa, pero no salió corriendo ni lo insultó como una maniaca.

—¿Sobre qué? Yo sé que no te caigo muy bien.

—Es tu hermano en quien no confío.

—Pues ya somos dos —espetó al tiempo que le pedía al cantinero una cerveza. Luego se volvió al hombre y puso ambas manos sobre la cadera, adoptando un gesto ligeramente severo—. Pero bueno, y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Renkotsu se lo pensó unos momentos, como buscando las palabras más adecuadas para captar la atención de la ebria chica sin que lo mandara a volar.

—Se trata de tu hermano.

—¿De Naraku? ¿Y ahora qué hizo? —dijo riendo entre dientes. Renkotsu no la acompañó en su broma porque, aunque no lo supiera aún, la chica tenía bastante razón. La entendía en el por qué no era capaz de confiar en su propio hermano.

—Bankotsu y tu hermano hicieron una apuesta muy… _extraña_…

El tono en el cual lo había dicho, enfatizando tanto la última palabra, despertó la curiosidad de Kagura al instante. Incluso cuando el cantinero le dio la cerveza pudo irse, pero apenas la tomó en sus manos y se quedó quieta, observando fijamente a Renkotsu.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta?

¿Sería eso? Ya en un par de ocasiones había escuchado salir de boca de Bankotsu y Naraku palabras y frases relacionadas a ello, y cuando se daban cuenta de que habían hablado en voz alta al instante cambiaban el tema o desviaban la vista cuando ella estaba presente. Al principio pensó que sería cualquier tontería, tal vez una absurda competencia entre hombres, pero no podía ser tan superficial y trivial si tenía a Renkotsu frente a ella hablando pestes de su hermano y queriendo informarla de quién sabe qué cosa.

—Una arriesgada —contestó Renkotsu.

* * *

><p>Desde la bebida que tomó en la barra charlando con Renkotsu había tomado un par de cervezas más. Si estaba sentada no se sentía tan mareada, y los brazos de los chicos que tenía a su alrededor le brindaban cierto punto de equilibrio sobre el cual sostenerse sin perder tanto el estilo. A esas alturas tenía el maquillaje ligeramente corrido. El delineador negro oscurecía un poco sus parpados y ojeras, haciéndola ver deliciosamente decadente, y ya era una persona casi completamente distinta a la que solía ser.<p>

—Y dime, Kagura —empezó Suikotsu, aunque su voz era baja, destinada para que sólo Bankotsu y ella lo escucharan—. ¿Naraku sabe que estás aquí?

—Por supuesto que no lo sabe —contestó Bankotsu sin darle tiempo a ella de hablar—. ¿Por qué crees, en primer lugar, que puede estar aquí? De otro modo estaría prácticamente encadenada en casa.

A Kagura pareció molestarle el último comentario del moreno, pero no tenía ánimos de ponerse de mal humor con nadie.

—¡Vaya! Así que no sólo eres alocada y coqueta —agregó Suikotsu—, sino también una chica mala.

—Y no tienes idea de cuánto…

A pesar de todo el licor que tenía encima la sensualidad en su voz, acompañada de aquellas ambiguas pero sugerentes palabras, logró que a ambos hombres les hirviera la sangre apelmazándose de expectación en su interior.

—¿Tan mala como para hacer cosas que pocas chicas harían? —prosiguió Suikotsu, llevando la plática suave y discreta justo hacia el punto que quería. Bankotsu no había dejado de dedicarle ciertas miradas de contrariedad, pero mientras no le ordenara lo contrario, él seguiría, y sabía que a su líder todo el tema no le gustaba del todo, pero Kagura respondía como si hablaran del clima y era casi imposible resistirse a proseguir la conversación.

—¿Cómo matar a alguien?

—Oh, no, hablo de algo menos… _violento_. Pero igualmente divertido —Bankotsu, aún sosteniendo a Kagura, alzó la ceja ante los comentarios de su compañero.

—¿Cómo qué? —insistió la muchacha. Tenía la impresión de qué podía ser, pero no lograba vislumbrar nada claro.

—Como estar en un trío, por ejemplo.

Ahí Kagura soltó otra risotada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aturdida y ya muy mareada por el alcohol y la conversación que cada vez subía más de tono. Se dejaba arrastrar por los comentarios de Suikotsu y Bankotsu casi sin oponer fuerza. En ocasiones hubiese deseado contestar algo mordaz que hiciese tambalear las palabras y egos de los chicos, pero estando tan enviciada como lo estaba, le era imposible. Únicamente estaban las ganas de hacer lo que le viniera en gana y dejarse llevar por la corriente cual viento libre y travieso.

—Oh, no lo sé. Eso dependería de los chicos…

La respuesta de Kagura dejó a Bankotsu mucho más suspicaz. Desvió la vista y torció ligeramente la boca, como sintiendo cierta envidia de que Suikotsu lograra acaparar gran parte de la atención de Kagura durante toda la noche. Bueno, en realidad, parecían haber compartido la atención de la chica de la misma manera en que Suikotsu, claramente, proponía _literalmente_ compartirla.

No se sentía exactamente celoso. No era un chico especialmente posesivo y pocas veces había tenido una novia formal, mucho menos se había enamorado alguna vez, por decirlo de alguna manera. Un tipo de relación ortodoxa donde el compromiso y la fidelidad fuera algo importante. Con su ojo alegre y su suerte con las chicas Bankotsu no se consideraba alguien de relaciones serias y prefería evitarse problemas idiotas que no iban con él.

Sin embargo, había cierto enojo que no podía acallar ni con toda la cerveza que tenía a su alcance o la tibieza que desprendía el cuerpo de Kagura junto al suyo. Se sentía en cierta forma enojado por no tenerla como alguien formal y que, por lo mismo, la chica no estaba en condiciones de decir que no, o bien, rechazar cualquier otra propuesta masculina si no le daba la gana. No tenía por qué si no tenía nada serio con Bankotsu. Eso de haberla desvirgado ni siquiera contaba.

Pero, bueno, para qué mentirse; vaya que la chica le interesaba.

De hecho, estuvo seguro Bankotsu, Kagura le interesaba mucho más de lo que parecía y había esperado. Quizás incluso demasiado.

* * *

><p>Algunos de los chicos se tambaleaban e iban riendo a carcajadas, muriendo de risa por la situación, pero entre todos lograron sacar a Kagura del antro y meterla como pudieron (entre tropiezos y vanos insultos) a la camioneta de Suikotsu, frente a la divertida mirada de los transeúntes que esperaban turno para pasar al bar o que mataban el tiempo en la noche caminando de aquí para allá, observando los desfiguros que los parranderos hacían a la salida de los bares y antros.<p>

Terminaron siendo ocho personas apretujadas dentro del auto, aunque los hermanos Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu fácilmente acaparaban cuatro espacios completos gracias a su corpulencia. Kagura apenas se pudo percatar del breve viaje dentro de la camioneta hasta llegar al departamento de los chicos, no muy lejos de ahí. En varias ocasiones dio indicios de querer vomitar, a lo cual Suikotsu rápidamente tenía que tranquilizarla para evitar que los jugos gástricos de la chica terminaran empapando los asientos de su auto mientras Renkotsu conducía, sobre todo porque los chicos le insistían con que hicieran algo; después de todo, estudió varios semestres de medicina y había estado al punto de terminar la carrera si no hubiera sido porque fue diagnosticado con doble personalidad, y eso, muy en lo profundo de sí mismo, lo dejó completamente destruido y con muchas metas truncadas.

Para cuando llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivían, Kagura ya no podía siquiera apoyar las piernas, mucho menos subir las escaleras que a la chica, en ese instante, le parecieron un camino al cielo interminables. Bankotsu tuvo que cargarla en brazos, escuchándola murmurar cosas inteligibles el resto de los chicos, quienes le echaban miradas furtivas a su líder, como preguntándole en silencio _qué_ seguía exactamente ahora que habían vuelto a casa con una muchacha.

Después de todo, era la hermana de Naraku, había pasado la noche con ellos y no sólo eso, estaba completa y absolutamente ebria. Naraku montaría en cólera si la encontraba así, y seguramente ya había ido al departamento sin encontrarlos en el sitio. Bankotsu pensó que a esas alturas de la madrugada seguramente había recorrido ya la mitad de los antros de mala muerte de la ciudad.

Llegaron hasta el departamento con Kagura en los brazos, hecha un completo desastre con su ropa desacomodada, el maquillaje ligeramente corrido y el olor a licor y tabaco encima. Bankotsu, sin mucha delicadeza, la dejó recostada en uno de los sofás de la sala y ella no dio indicio alguno de querer hacer algo por salir de ahí o preguntar dónde estaba. Ni siquiera se movió. Finalmente había perdido la consciencia y dormitaba con un sueño pesado e incómodo. De no haber sido porque veían su pecho bajar y subir, y el inconfundible gesto de relajación en su rostro, habrían creído que estaba por caer en un coma etílico.

Los siete chicos la observaron atentos recostada en el sofá, con el oscuro cabello desparramado sobre el descansabrazos, la falda levantada hasta la orilla de sus muslos. Uno de los tirantes de su blusa le caía por el brazo peligrosamente, dejando ver parte de su delicado sostén de encaje negro. Con los siete ahí, parados a su alrededor mirándola, parecía una absurda y bizarra imagen sacada del cuento _Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos_, observando a su princesa yacer en un maldito descanso eterno en espera del primer beso de amor, demasiado hermosa e idílica como para siquiera echarle encima un puñado de tierra. Incluso la enfermiza luz blanca de los faroles que entraba por la ventana, iluminando la piel de la muchacha, la hacía parecer más pálida de lo que realmente era.

—¿La follamos ya? Está completamente noqueada. Ni lo va a recordar —propuso Suikotsu con una maligna sonrisa en los labios, dejando entrever sin pena alguna, pero cómo todos ya sabían, sus verdaderas intenciones con Kagura. Renkotsu se percató de la lujuriosa manera en cómo su compañero observaba las piernas de la muchacha.

Y por supuesto, más de uno de los siete chicos no tenía planeado despertarla con un dulce beso de amor.

—Yo ni de chiste —masculló Jakotsu haciendo un mohín de asco ante la sola idea de imaginar a una chica desnuda teniendo sexo con sus hermanos. Descartó por entero su participación de cualquier forma haciendo un despectivo ademán con la mano.

—¡Hay que hacerlo! ¡Yo seré el primero! —Mukotsu se abalanzó sobre ella, pero antes de siquiera alcanzar a tocarle un cabello, Bankotsu lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo alejó bruscamente de la muchacha, que seguía dormitando. El hombrecillo al instante soltó un gesto entre tristeza y reproche, quedando prácticamente con las manos al aire. Kyokotsu habría jurado que le vio unas lagrimillas de cocodrilo en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Bankotsu? —inquirió Renkotsu mirando fijamente a su líder, cruzado de brazos y fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿De cuándo acá te interesa si están borrachas?

Nada como fingir demencia. No tenía interés alguno en metérsela a la hermana de Naraku por mucha oportunidad que tuviera con ella ahí, desvalida e indefensa. La chica le provocaba demasiada mala espina como para sentir la más mínima atracción hacia su belleza adolescente, pero ese comportamiento protector de su líder para con Kagura lo hacía confirmar sus sospechas. Quizá su mirada o sus siguientes palabras le dieran una respuesta más clara para determinar si ellos dos, efectivamente, estaban liados como creía.

—Nadie va a tocar a la chica —La sentencia dejó un tanto sorprendidos a sus compañeros por lo desmedidamente autoritaria que había sonado. No era necesario ponerse agresivo (porque ellos sabían muy bien cuando su líder estaba molesto). Si él decía que la muchacha estaba prohibida, nadie pondría un pero, sin embargo, esta vez y debajo de todo eso, su tono había sido incluso posesivo.

Bankotsu, con su paciencia ya muy mermada a causa del alcohol y la larga noche que pasó soportando los coqueteos de Kagura y Suikotsu, se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado obvio. Tomó un poco de aire para disimular y prosiguió, relajando su expresión.

—Es la hermana de Naraku. No vamos a tirarnos a la hermana de un amigo que no está en condiciones, ¿cierto? —dijo, volviéndose a verlos. Luego sonrió con complicidad—. Además, es muy aburrido follar con una chica borracha. Es como tirarse un cadáver. Las prefiero sobrias, son más receptivas.

Les dedicó una sonrisa entre maliciosa y socarrona que algunos de ellos correspondieron. Era una especie de promesa de que las cosas no terminarían ahí.

Al final se limitaron a tirarle una sábana encima, con la muy clara advertencia del moreno sobre no querer pasarse de listos levantándose en la noche para ir a manosearla o a fingir darle un _beso de amor. _

Por su parte, Renkotsu no se creyó ni media palabra del breve discurso del moreno.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano y con sólo un par de inútiles horas de sueño para calmar sus cuerpos y la intoxicación del licor barato, tocaron a la puerta del departamento con una insistencia odiosa. Algunos se despertaron, maldiciendo entre dientes al maldito imprudente que iba y tocaba a su puerta a una hora tan temprana. Como no se fue y los golpes seguían resonando en todo el departamento, al final fue Mukotsu quien terminó acudiendo a abrir la puerta, atosigado por el resto de los chicos.<p>

A pesar de que tenía resaca, tuvo las fuerzas para girar la perilla y abrir, encontrándose del otro lado a un Naraku enfurecido que sin esperar invitación entró al departamento como Pedro por su casa, caminando a grandes zancadas directo a la sala.

—¡¿Cómo demonio se atreven a llevarse a mi hermana?! —exclamó al poner un pie en la sala. El grito obligó al resto de los chicos a salir de sus habitaciones, todos con una cara de desvelados como para fotografía y los cuerpos agotados. Aún apestaban a alcohol.

—Oye, tranquilo… —dijo Bankotsu acercándose unos pasos, pero su amigo no le prestó atención al ubicar a su inconsciente hermana recostada en el sofá y enredada con la sábana. Al instante se dirigió a ella, tratando de despertarla bruscamente. A pesar de que tenía toda su ropa puesta, levantó la mirada hacia el grupo y los encaró con una furia descarnada y latente, terriblemente inquisitiva.

—¿Le hicieron algo?

La acusación hizo que algunos se miraran entre sí, pero fue su líder quien dio un paso adelante, dando la cara por ellos.

—Cómo crees —contestó, mortalmente serio—. Es traición eso de meterse con la hermana de un amigo. Además, estaba borracha. No le haríamos eso a Kagura.

Naraku lo juzgó y estudió con la misma seriedad en completo silencio. Era un experto en el arte de mentir, así que podía darse cuenta con facilidad cuando alguien le mentía a él, y a pesar de que Bankotsu también tenía sus buenas dotes de actuación, no parecía estar mintiendo.

Según lo obvio, Kagura simplemente se había escapado de él luego de su clase de ballet, acudiendo a la banda del moreno para irse de juerga. Ellos no habían rechazado la compañía femenina y al final su hermana había terminado demasiado borracha y simplemente la habían llevado al departamento para descansar. Quiso pensar que nunca contestaron sus llamadas a petición de Kagura, y Naraku sabía muy bien cómo las peticiones de una mujer podían trastocar la actitud de un hombre con sólo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso espero —dijo, aún tratando de despertar a su hermana—. Me la llevaré.

Sus intentos por hacer que recuperara la razón fueron inútiles, así que llevado por la furia y su muy escasa delicadeza, terminó tomando un vaso de agua que arrojó directo al rostro de su hermana, quien despertó de golpe y farfullando un par de obscenidades, aunque se quedó mortalmente callada cuando vio a su hermano frente a ella y al resto de la banda.

Ah, vaya que estaba en problemas…

—Naraku —dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y estupefacción, pero él no le dio tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de pelearse. Con el rostro y la cara escurriendo agua la obligó a ponerse de pie y, trastabillando, sintiendo de pronto la crudeza infernal de la resaca maligna que le martillaba inmisericorde la cabeza y le machacaba el cuerpo entero, Naraku la obligó a irse con él sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

><p>No le dirigió la palabra durante todo el transcurso de regreso a la casa. Kagura tampoco tuvo ganas de empezar la pelea que, obviamente, se desataría en cuanto quedaran ambos ocultos tras los muros de su casa. Si podía dormir un poco antes de que ardiera Troya, lo aprovecharía. La cabeza le dolía horrores y se sentía incapaz de sostener su propia alma, así que cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo fue correr a la cocina en busca de una aspirina que devoró junto a densos tragos de agua, intentando desesperada contrarrestar la deshidratación alcohólica de su cuerpo. Todavía sentía náuseas y un insoportable y constante mareo que no la dejaba tranquila.<p>

Definitivamente esa tarde no iría al ballet.

—¿Acaso estás loca o qué te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de juerga y encima emborracharte como si fuera el fin del mundo?

No le había gritado, pero Kagura supo que estaba más que furioso cuando le arrebató el vaso de agua de las manos y fue a estrellarlo con un golpe certero contra la pared. Al momento en que el cristal se hizo añicos la muchacha encrespó los hombros igual que un gato asustado, pero en respuesta simplemente le dedicó su misma mirada de reproche y hostilidad a su hermano.

—Deja de molestarme. No me siento bien.

Él la ignoró, y mientras hacía amago de irse, la tomó con rudeza del brazo, jalándola hacia él y obligándola a quedarse a darle la cara. Verla con el delineador de ojos corrido en los parpados, el lápiz labial carmín, opaco sobre los labios, y la enfermiza palidez de su piel, le hacía pensar la peor de las situaciones.

—¿Sabes todo lo que pudieron haberte hecho? —Su tono fue más oscuro y severo de lo usual, como si muy en el fondo disfrutara tanto como le molestaban las muchas ideas espantosas que pasaban por la cabeza de ambos si tan sólo un par de factores más hubiesen sido capaces de cambiar el pasado y, probablemente, el resto de la vida de Kagura únicamente con el fin de hacerla un poco más miserable—. ¿Quieres que esa bola de animales te la metan por todos lados o qué carajos te pasa? No sé si eres lo bastante estúpida, hermana, como para no darte cuenta, pero todos esos tipos son criminales.

La advertencia, bastante obvia y escupida con tanta descarada falsedad a su cara, fue lo que provocó que la chica gruñera igual que una bestia devuelta a su jaula, abrumada por preguntas que ella no terminaba de comprender y que tampoco tenía intenciones de responder.

—Por favor, Naraku… —Soltó una sonrisa coqueta, una idéntica a la que había utilizado en el antro para ganarse la confianza de Suikotsu, la misma que había usado para cautivar a Bankotsu tiempo atrás—. Viviendo contigo, esa bola de idiotas no me provoca el más mínimo temor. Y para empezar, ¡como si de verdad te importara lo que pase conmigo!

—Claro que me importa. Soy tu hermano.

Ahí Kagura, junto a su sonrisa coqueta tan cansada y llena de tan ambiguo carisma, pareció estar a punto de romper a llorar entre histéricas risas.

—¡Pues compórtate como uno!

Naraku se quedó en súbito silencio, tratando de poner a trabajar su mente para contestar algo afilado que hiciera tambalear la rebelde confianza que su hermana poseía en esos instantes; cuando estaba así, ebria, o con resaca, le perdía todo miedo, perdía el control sobre ella, y su hermana se alzaba arrogante y altiva sobre él igual que una reina. Pero la larga noche sin pegar ojo, yendo de bar en bar en la ciudad y sin comer, retrasó sus sentidos y pensamientos más de lo debido, dándole tiempo a su hermana para que esta escapara de la cocina, subiendo escaleras arriba en un escape que a Naraku se le antojó dramático y teatral, digno de la más burda y osada obra de teatro. El portazo de la habitación de Kagura vino a cerrar con broche de oro la escena, imaginó.

Vaya, ahora era poeta. Sólo le faltaba tomar pluma y papel y comenzar a escribir sus largas y perturbadoras experiencias compartidas con su hermana, convertida ahora en una inesperada musa etílica, similar a la muy famosa Hada Verde. Si acaso se le ocurriera sacar su lado más artístico y sensible, ese del que carecía por completo (después de todo, era Kagura la de la vena de artista en la familia) probablemente llamaría a su muy íntima obra algo como así como _Les grâces et les interruptions de ma petite sœur._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ella no siente el peligro, porque ella no conoce el pecado."<em>

**John Dryden**

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIÓN: la última frase, la que está en francés, significa "<strong>_**las gracias e interrupciones de mi hermanita**_**". Es una frase importante y un guiño al fanfic en el cual me estoy inspirando, tanto así que hasta pensé en llamar la historia de esa manera xD quise ponerla en francés nomas por mamona, se me hacía que sonaba precioso. **

**¡Por cierto! Con respecto a la historia familiar de Bankotsu y su madre, obvio no es nada canon. Me gusta imaginar, en los AU, que Bankotsu fue hijo, precisamente, una prostituta alcohólica originaria de Marruecos. No sé por qué me gusta tanto esa idea xD pero es mi "explicación" para su tez morena y la apariencia que tiene que, al menos a mí, se me hace medio exótica a comparación del resto de los personajes. Y por cierto, ¿sabían que es bien bajito? xD He visto imágenes oficiales de comparación de altura de la producción del anime y resulta ser que es el más bajito de los Siete Guerreros. **

**Casi olvido que tenía que subir el capítulo y de hecho ando apurada. Tengo que revisar a fondo una prueba muy compleja para aplicarla mañana y no he hecho nada, así que no diré mucho como suelo hacer (?)**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews n.n**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


	6. De la Avaricia y el Gang Bang

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el reto **_**"**_**_Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/104733670/1/RETO-7-DÍAS-Camino-al-infierno _(enlace directo al foro en mi perfil)._

**Advertencias: **lime y lemmon, lenguaje adulto y vulgar, incesto, violencia física y psicológica.

**Prompt del capítulo:** Avaricia.

* * *

><p>"<em>La avaricia es de naturaleza tan ruin y perversa que nunca consigue calmar su afán: después de comer tiene más hambre."<em>

**La Divina Comedia —Dante Alighieri**

* * *

><p><strong>De la Avaricia y el Gang Bang<strong>

Las vacaciones no sonaban tan benditas y geniales si no se sale por ahí de viaje a divertirse, precisamente, de vacaciones, con el fin de aventurar el espíritu y las ganas de la juventud a sitios desconocidos y destinos nunca planeados.

Kagura siempre deseó tener unas buenas vacaciones. Unas de verdad, donde tuviese la oportunidad de descansar, conocer, abrir puertas y relacionarse con otros estilos de vida; sentir que existía algo mucho más extenso e interesante más allá de la casa donde vivía y los sitios que frecuentaba cotidianamente. Escaparse por ahí a conocer el mundo o, por lo menos, el resto de su país, pero para no perder la costumbre, Naraku la mantenía sutilmente encerrada en casa como siempre, y si Kagura no encontraba ya más ganas de ensayar en su habitación o practicar pasos que todavía le fallaban, no había otra cosa para hacer más que leer o ver la televisión. Era eso, o aguantar los constantes comentarios malintencionados de su hermano si acaso se le ocurría dirigirle la palabra o hacer un fatuo intento por reparar la insostenible relación fraterna que mantenían.

La mañana era más calurosa de lo normal. El sol pegaba fuerte sobre Tokio y ella apenas tenía un ventilador apuntando directo a su cuerpo apena cubierto por el muy pequeño short rojo y la delgada blusa de tirantes negra, que le dejaba un trozo de piel de su vientre al descubierto. Su cabello, sujeto por una cebolla que se estaba deshaciendo en lo alto de su cabeza, era un completo desastre de mechones enredados que le caían desorganizados sobre los menudos hombros, aunque la confería de un encanto irresistiblemente desfachatado del cual no se daba cuenta. En su lugar, se sentía como un maldito radiador mientras buscaba algo interesante en el televisor de la sala, pasando de canal en canal sin prestar real atención.

Perezosamente y sin importarle dejar migajas en el sofá y el piso, tomó un puñado de papas fritas de la vasija que descansaba en la mesa de centro a su lado: el desayuno del día, y justo en ese momento el timbre del portón resonó en toda la casa anunciando inesperadas visitas.

—¿Esperas a alguna _amiguita_? —Kagura se volvió hacia su hermano, mirándolo por encima del hombro, inquisitiva. Lo encontró con aire desinteresado y agotado, fumando un cigarrillo en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano. La miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

—No que yo recuerde. ¿Y tú, esperas a algún _amiguito_?

Kagura gruñó, rodando los ojos y volviendo la cabeza a la pantalla del televisor al tiempo que su hermano caminaba hacia la puerta. Desapareció unos minutos en el patio y le pareció escucharlo intercambiar palabras con un par de personas más. Después, el sonido de los muchos pasos alertó sus sentidos haciéndola desviar la vista a la puerta, y no se sorprendió demasiado al ver entrar a su casa a la banda de los llamados Siete Guerreros, con Bankotsu dirigiendo, como siempre, al grupo, mientras el resto de los chicos entraban tras él ensuciando un poco más el piso que ninguno de los dos hermanos se dignaba jamás a limpiar.

—Hola, Kagura —Bankotsu la saludó animadamente, pero ella respondió con un gruñido al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, como de costumbre, y volvía la vista al televisor.

—Parece que tu hermanita no está muy de buenas esta mañana —agregó Jakotsu dirigiéndose a Naraku, quien también gruñó de una manera muy parecida a la mencionada.

—¿Cuándo la has visto de humor?

Después del breve y nada lindo recibimiento, muy poco preocupados por el mal humor que la chica les pudiese mostrar al tenerlos en su presencia, los muchachos se acomodaron en la sala como si aquella fuera la propia estancia de su departamento. Suikotsu incluso subió los pies a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo la vista también en el televisor.

—Oye, ve a comprar cerveza —masculló Naraku pasando a lado de su hermana y dándole un suave zape en la cabeza. La ira de Kagura fue completamente desproporcionada al golpe que recibió, pero sí muy racional conforme al _amable_ pedido de su hermano.

—¿Y tú qué te crees que soy? ¿Tu maldita sirvienta? —espetó sin importarle ni un poco que estuvieran frente a los amigos de correría de él. Es más, disfrutaba con la posibilidad de dejarlo en ridículo frente a ellos—. Si quieres cerveza mueve tu maldito trasero hasta la tienda y tráelo.

Naraku rodó los ojos, casi sin creer que una sencilla órden fuera desafiada por ella en cada oportunidad que tenía; y él que _todo_ lo que hacía era por su bien, aunque no le creyera. A veces sentía que ninguna de las amenazas y castigos que le propinaba hacían efecto alguno en su hermana. Pero al final, resignado, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que nadie más vio y se volvió a los muchachos despreocupadamente.

—Bueno, quédense aquí. Iré por unas cuantas cervezas —Avisó, pero antes de atravesar la puerta se volvió hacia ellos y agregó, tranquilo y resuelto—: No sé cuánto pueda tardar, la tienda está un poco lejos. Así que sean pacientes.

El portazo de la puerta hizo eco en toda la sala a pesar de las muchas personas que ahí se encontraban. La televisión seguía encendida a un volumen muy bajo, casi no se escuchaba nada, y sólo momentos después fue que Kagura se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya se había ido. Se percató de ello cuando sintió la fuerte mirada de Suikotsu sobre sus piernas, que estaban prácticamente desnudas.

—"_Mierda. Mejor sí hubiera ido yo_" —Pensó, desviando suspicaz la mirada a los chicos, estudiándolos con la vista. Parecían estar tranquilos y de buen humor, como si el buen día que hacía los hiciera olvidarse de que todos ellos eran ladrones y asesinos, aunque eso no les quitaba la intimidante apariencia que les confería sus duros rasgos coronados con tatuajes.

Ahora que los observaba mejor, sin tanto alcohol, desesperación y oscuridad encima, se le antojaban verdaderamente aterradores.

—Bueno, yo mejor me voy —intentó disimular su súbito nerviosismo, cosa que, según ella, le salió muy bien, amén de los muchos años que llevaba mintiéndole a su hermano y sobreviviendo a él, pero eso no impidió que al hacer amago de levantarse Bankotsu, quien estaba sentado a su lado, la tomara suavemente del brazo impidiéndole irse.

—¿Ya te vas, tan rápido? —Le dedicó una sonrisa difícil de interpretar—. Mira que ahora no está Naraku por aquí y no te puede obligar a irte tan rápido como la otra mañana.

—Sí, puedes quedarte un rato a charlar con nosotros.

La voz era de Suikotsu, y le había sonado tan cercana que le dio la impresión de que le había susurrado al oído.

Kagura, sobresaltada y sin tiempo alguno para disimular su repentino espanto, volvió el rostro encontrándose al fornido hombre de tatuajes verdes sentado a un lado de ella, sobre el descansabrazos. Se preguntó en qué maldito momento se había movido de sitio, demasiado ensimismada con disimular ante Bankotsu, quien aún la miraba sonriendo juguetonamente como si entre todos ellos compartieran un divertido secreto que únicamente ella ignoraba, todavía debatiéndose acerca de contarle o no.

—Es muy temprano. No tengo ganas de charlar —masculló la chica, y antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, Suikotsu desenfadadamente sentado a su lado la había detenido, nuevamente, con su voz potente y grave.

—¿En serio? No parecías indispuesta a convivir con nosotros la otra noche.

—Oigan, la otra noche estaba muy borracha y enojada —Casi lo había gritado, pasando los ojos sobre cada uno de los hombres; la observaban como si fuese una valiosa reliquia recién adquirida entre sus filas, directo al mercado negro.

—Eso cierto —Las discretas risas de Suikotsu le pusieron la piel de gallina cuando las escuchó tras ella—. Estabas tan… alocada y coqueta. Nos dejaste con las ganas, preciosa.

—No sé de qué hablan —Negó con la cabeza nerviosamente, desviando la vista, pero no tenía hacía donde mirar: estaba acorralada entre Suikotsu y Bankotsu, y frente a ella estaban el resto de los chicos acaparando todos los muebles de la sala. Mukotsu la miraba ansioso, con sus ojos saltones entrecerrados, con esa sonrisa repugnante sobresaliendo de entre sus amarillentos dientes

¡Maldita sea! Ella y esos putos impulsos que no controlaba. A veces se preguntaba si realmente era lo bastante tonta como aseguraba su hermano todo el tiempo, al menos lo suficiente como para meterse en esa clase de líos sin necesidad alguna.

Había pasado los últimos dos días preguntándose si los chicos recordaban toda la sarta de imbecilidades que cometió y dijo al salir con ellos y embriagarse. También se había preguntado, especialmente por Suikotsu y Bankotsu, si estos recordaban las muchas insinuaciones y coqueteos que les dedicó con tanto descaro, sobre todo con aquella estúpida idea de armar un trío.

Sí, claro. Apenas había tenido sexo dos veces, por supuesto que no estaba pensando en montársela con dos tíos así nada más, sin experiencia alguna. No estaba _tan_ loca.

Había esperado que los dos lo olvidasen llevados por la terrible resaca, pero al parecer tenían mucho más aguante para el licor que ella y no encontraban mejor tema de conversación que el de sus indecorosas propuestas.

—Tú sabes de qué hablamos… —insistió Suikotsu, viéndose tentado a remover el alborotado cabello que se arremolinaba sobre los pequeños hombros de la muchacha.

—No, no lo recuerdo. Estaba muy borracha.

—Seguro que sí lo recuerdas. ¿Por qué tan nerviosa, entonces? —Mientras hablaba una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente igual que una víbora hasta su cabello. Lo removió como había ansiado, brindándole al instante una exquisita imagen del femenino y delicado cuello desnudo.

—¡No me toques! —exigió, sobresaltando al resto del grupo, quienes hasta ahora se habían mantenido un tanto ajenos a la situación, limitándose a observar y esperando ver hasta dónde iría a parar todo el asunto para decidir si hacer algo o no.

—¡Oye, oye, no te pongas así de agresiva! —Bankotsu se acercó a ella fingiendo querer tranquilizarla, pero a pesar de lo muy atractivo que lo consideraba y lo mucho que le gustaba, el comentario del chico le heló la sangre a Kagura.

No estaba haciendo nada, absolutamente _nada_ por ella, o siquiera detener lo que seguramente pasaría si alguien no intervenía a tiempo. Por supuesto que no esperaba del chico de la trenza una boda, siquiera una relación de novios formal, pero tampoco esperaba que el muy maldito permitiera que sus amigos le hicieran algo sencillamente espantoso en la sala de su propia casa.

Fue cuestión de segundos, pero estudió cada una de las miradas que aquellos hombres le mandaban. Las de Suikotsu y Bankotsu eran obvias, le decían con la intensidad de sus pupilas lo que buscaban de ella: era la misma encarnación de la lujuria y la malicia en un par de pupilas. Y seguía tan sorprendida como ofendida por culpa de Bankotsu; lo imaginaba más celoso. Por lo menos recordaba su actitud suspicaz la noche del antro, pero ahora parecía estar muy de acuerdo con lo que sea que pudiese proponer su compañero.

Jakotsu, por otro lado, fingía no escuchar nada y estar desinteresado en la situación. Se había mantenido pegado a la pantalla de su celular, pero a pesar del tremendo asco que le daba la escena heterosexual que se formaba justo a su lado, escuchaba con atención cada paso que sus hermanos hacían con ella en caso de tener que ayudarlos en, por ejemplo, sostener las piernas o los brazos de la muchacha, por mucha repulsión que le diera y por mucho que Kagura comenzara a caerle un poco bien.

Mukotsu tenía una mirada muy parecida a la de los dos chicos que la acorralaban de cada lado, pero su mirar era mil veces más inmundo y penetrante, igual que la de un depravado sexual con sus impulsos largamente reprimidos viendo al fin el momento para liberarlos a placer.

Los hermanos Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu, que con sus enormes tamaños ocupaban entero el sofá de enfrente, la observaban como si no terminaran de comprender lo que sucedía ante ellos. Kyokotsu, con su enorme apariencia de adicto a los esteroides, le recordaba a los ogros que hacían las veces de villano en aquellas antiguas leyendas de su país que solía leer cuando niña, o en los grabados y pinturas del arte clásico japonés, con los muchos deformes y espantosos ogros que salían de las profundidades del infierno dispuestos a traer desgracias. Su hermano, por otro lado, era tan inexpresivo que le seguía pareciendo una especie de robot descompuesto. Miraba todo aquello más bien con curiosidad, como si no entendiera otra cosa de la vida ni las personas más allá de matar y robar.

Con tristes esperanzas, esperaba que por lo menos él no participara si las cosas se ponían peores. Al menos se quitaría a dos salvajes de encima.

Y Renkotsu, quien estaba sentado en el único sillón del lugar, tenía las piernas cruzadas en una pose arrogante y severa. Acababa de prender un cigarrillo y la miraba sin un solo atisbo de lujuria o avaricia, pero sí con mucho reproche, y en el fondo, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y su boca ligeramente torcida, parecía molestarle todo el asunto que presenciaba. Le dijo algo sin sonido, sólo pudo leer sus labios. Algo de "_te dije que no confiaras en él_". Sin embargo la chica pudo adivinar que no tenía intención alguna de detener lo que sea que pudiera pasar ni exponer públicamente su naturaleza traidora de la misma forma en que ella no se atrevería a hacerlo ante Naraku.

Maldición. Aún así era demasiada testosterona junta en un solo lugar, y ella no estaba precisamente en el sitio más indicado.

Sintió la potente respiración de Suikotsu chocar contra su cuello, estremeciéndola y provocando un desagradable escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Intentó seguir disimulando, tratando de no dar pie a nada que la comprometiera o se malinterpretara, pero no pudo evitar recordar, casi con reproche, una ocasión hace ya un tiempo atrás, cuando Naraku y ella se enfrentaron por terribles errores cometidos muchos años atrás en lo alto de la escalera, perdiendo por completo el control sobre sus emociones y dejando que toda racionalidad se escapara de ellos. Y todavía tenía la sensación de que aquella pelea no había sido ni la punta del iceberg.

Recordó que la había tomado de la muñeca con fuerza, lastimándola mucho más de lo que jamás se había atrevido. Se habían dejado llevar por la furia del momento y Kagura creyó que la tiraría por las escaleras cuando comenzó, por medio de su agarre, a obligarla a bajar a ciegas escalón tras escalón. Estuvo a punto de caer, de hecho, pero sosteniéndola como lo hacía la había salvado de la manera más irónica posible.

Intentó recordar sus palabras. Podría jurar que extrañaba a Naraku y deseaba tenerlo ahí para que terminara con cualquier plan loco y bestial que esa bola de maleantes estuviesen planeando con ella, pero las palabras de Naraku dejaron de sonar como un lindo bálsamo cuando pudo recordarlas con objetividad.

Le había preguntado si le asustaba algo que no dio a entender del todo, y ella entendió que se refería a la caída. Le respondió con un sarcasmo, fingiendo que no tenía temor alguno a quebrarse la maldita columna vertebral en la caída, pero él salió con algo mucho peor de lo que jamás había esperado.

—_No, eso no_ —Había dicho Naraku—. _¿Te asusta asumir que me deseas, hermanita? ¿Te doy tanto miedo? ¿O es tu orgullo el que no te deja?_

Seguía siendo un maldito, una maraña de mentiras y artimañas seductoras, cautivadoras y muy peligrosas. Si ella hubiese dado cualquier indicio de que cada una de esas palabras eran ciertas, seguramente la habría jalado del cabello hasta desgarrar sus ropas, y finalmente la habría follado allí mismo, en las escaleras. Y estuvo segura de que lo habría disfrutado.

En contraste había forcejeado contra él, deseando muy en el fondo que él hiciera fuerza contra ella y la tomara ahí mismo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo atacó con lo más doloroso que compartían en su vida los dos, en ese pasado que había terminado prematuramente con la infancia de ambos, buscando desesperada los resentidos reproches y penas que sólo él, la única persona en el mundo, podía compartir con ella y comprender.

—_¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! _—Ahí fue donde comenzó a forcejear. También recordó que estaba al punto del llanto. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que la estaban rebasando y un ardiente nudo en su garganta se había instalado de la manera más incómoda posible—. _¡Eres un maldito pervertido y una maraña de mentiras! ¡Mentiras y más mentiras! Tú mismo eres una mentira. Sabes bastante bien quién provocó el accidente._

Ah… atacarlo con la muerte de su madre. Fue ahí donde deseó que, en lugar de follarla como tanto había fantaseado, mejor la tirase de las escaleras y le hiciera el muy maldito favor de terminar con su miseria.

—_¡Ambas ideas mías, por si lo olvidas_! —Pareció intentar, efectivamente, aventarla por las escaleras, pero al último segundo se arrepintió y siguió sujetándola con fuerza de la muñeca. Su sonrisa se volvió socarrona, pero sus ojos rubí refulgían como dos carbones encendidos—. _No ves, hermana, que siempre tienes que caer, y no precisamente en el lugar indicado. Encima de eso tampoco saber mentir. Sí, me deseas, aunque no lo aceptes._

Kagura era astuta, no tanto como Naraku, sólo lo suficiente, y lo bastante como para saber qué quería y qué no quería en ese mismo instante a pesar de tener un futuro incierto que, como toda persona de su edad, no tenía idea de cómo controlaría. Recordó que utilizó su brazo como péndulo para zafarse de él y se empujó contra su hermano logrando finalmente escapar, y lo mismo hizo cuando Suikotsu rozó su brazo con la clara intención de sostenerla.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —Lo gritó sin pensarlo siquiera y su cuerpo se impulsó por sí mismo para ponerse de pie, pero el firme agarre sobre su brazo esta vez vino de Bankotsu y le indicó que, si quería escapar, tenía que ser más sutil, porque mientras más arisca y hostil se ponía –y con justa razón-, ellos se volvían cada vez más agresivos, como si su sólo rechazo o nerviosismo sirviera como catalizador para su excitación.

Estuvo a punto de exigir nuevamente que la dejaran en paz, cuando entonces sintió la firmeza de la mano de Bankotsu amoldarse a la curva de su muslo y subir por él hasta la tela de su short. Kagura se estremeció, soltó una majadería contra el moreno, a quien apartó de su cuerpo con un brusco manotazo, y cuando intentó irse de nuevo, el nuevo agarre de Suikotsu sobre su antebrazo la obligó a detenerse.

La muchacha no supo qué clase de cara puso cuando su rostro por inercia se volvió hacia él, pero debió ser un gesto de espanto como de fotografía, porque al sólo verla el hombre sonrió de tal manera que a la muchacha se le heló la sangre. No era una sonrisa encantadora como la de Bankotsu, ni una penetrante como la de su hermano; era una sonrisa peligrosa y que recordaba a la de los esbirros más salvajes y sádicos del Diablo.

—¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo! —exclamó a viva voz. Lo hizo tan fuerte que dio la impresión de que deseaba que la escuchasen los vecinos. Pero sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, nadie podría oírla.

—¡Vaya, la gatita ya sacó las garras! —El comentario del hombre de tatuajes verdes hizo la hizo gruñir igual que una pequeña bestia enfurecida. Se removió contra él con ahínco, pero su fuerza, comparada con la de él, era simplemente un chiste de mal gusto.

Bankotsu volvió a tocar su pierna, y cuando ella, todavía sujeta, se lo volvió a quitar de encima, como si su claro rechazo sirviera como una especie de respuesta invertida para la retorcida mente y deseos de aquellos hombres, el chico de la trenza reaccionó tomándola de la cintura posesivamente y acercándose más a ella, casi al punto de que sus narices se tocaban cuando la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Diles que me suelten. Ya dejen de jugar —le exigió al moreno, pero este, para toda respuesta, soltó una descarada carcajada en su rostro.

—¿Jugar? Ninguno de nosotros está jugando. Tú eres quien está jugando.

—¡Yo no estoy jugando a nada! ¡Sólo déjenme en paz!

—Tal vez no nos dé la gana hacerlo —masculló el moreno, endureciendo el gesto de una forma que Kagura jamás le había visto. Fue ahí donde supo que Bankotsu, dentro de lo que cabía, no era tan buen chico como parecía. Ni siquiera con ella.

—Tal vez no nos dé la gana soltarte, tal vez nos dé la gana seguir jugando como tú tanto querías la otra noche —agregó, y sintió su aliento cálido acariciar su rostro tal y cómo ahora Suikotsu acariciaba sus hombros, jugando con correr por sus brazos los tirantes de su blusa. Por primera vez las caricias de Bankotsu le parecieron repulsivas y ardientes como el más cruel de los infiernos.

—Eso no significa nada —contestó con firmeza, a pesar de sentir sus piernas temblar como gelatina y un nudo atorándose en su garganta. Bankotsu lo sintió también, apretando la suave piel con fuerza en un falso intento de tranquilizarla.

No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría en cualquier instante. Ellos sólo estaban ahí, asustándola y torturándola, alargando inmisericordes el peor de los momentos que, seguramente, tendría en su vida. Contra todo pronóstico intentó, desesperada, tolerarlo y mantenerse fuerte ante la idea de las muchas lágrimas y dolores que le esperaban, y comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de despersonalizarse de todo aquello y soportarlo durara lo que durara. Y sin embargo la idea de ser poseída por todos esos hombres a la fuerza le siguió helando la sangre.

—¿Sabes, preciosa? A los chicos y a mí no nos gustan las calientahuevos como tú.

—¡Ah, así que pasé de ser una princesa a ser una calientahuevos! —exclamó con descaro, casi como si tuviera todas las ventajas a su favor. Aquello molestó sobremanera a su interlocutor, quien dedicó unos segundos a acariciar la curvatura entre el femenino cuello y el hombro.

—Para ser una chica en tu posición, hablas demasiado.

—Yo pienso que hay varias maneras de cerrarle la boca —propuso Mukotsu. Nadie más le prestó atención, pero ella desvió la vista hacia él, y cuando lo notó, Mukotsu bajó los ojos a su propia entrepierna. A Kagura se le deformó el rostro de asco ante la sola idea de que el patético hombrecito frustrado metiera su asqueroso pene en su boca mientras los malditos bastardos de Suikotsu y Bankotsu la compartían y se saciaban con su cuerpo.

—Vamos, Kagura. No te haremos nada malo —insistió Suikotsu, apretando más el agarre contra el brazo y corriendo ahora uno de los tirantes. Dejó uno de sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén a la vista, cosa que hizo que Kagura apretara los ojos, profundamente aterrorizada. Se le acababa el tiempo, y Naraku no volvía.

—Así es —corroboró Bankotsu—. No te haremos nada malo. Sólo follarte entre todos. Seguro lo disfrutarás.

—Yo paso —exclamó despreocupadamente Jakotsu, sacando la vista de la pantalla de su celular, aunque cuando vio la expresión de terror en el rostro de la muchacha tuvo ganas de sacarle una fotografía—. Si quieren puedo grabarlo como recuerdo o como material para venderlo en el mercado negro. Pero ni crean que participaré.

—Tienes que estar de broma —dijo la muchacha entre nerviosas risas, sintiendo el sudor acumularse de a poco en su frente y con la esperanza de que aquello fuera no más que una macabra broma que había sido idea de Naraku o Bankotsu, pero le era difícil pensarlo sintiendo todavía las caricias de Suikotsu sobre su nuca, sus brazos y su cintura.

—¿Broma? Oh, Kagura… mi ingenua princesa —Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha, haciendo que ella torciera la boca invadida por un súbito asco—. Somos chicos con buen humor, pero… ¿realmente crees que bromearíamos con algo _tan_ grave?

—Si siguen insistiendo con esta mierda, les juro que mi hermano les pateará el culo a todos.

Era un escudo desesperado, pero era lo único que podía hacer para defenderse estando sujeta del agarre de aquellas dos bestias y frente a la impasible mirada de otras tantas más.

La advertencia de Kagura provocó una carcajada general. Renkotsu y Ginkotsu, desinteresados en el asunto, no compartieron la pequeña alegría a costa de la desesperada ingenuidad de la muchacha que de pronto se había convertido en víctima, pero tampoco perdieron detalle del constante gesto de miedo que inevitablemente se formaba en sus bellas facciones de adolescente. Renkotsu tomó una profunda bocanada de aire al verla así, entre esos dos, temblando de pies a cabeza e intentando parecer fuerte cuando claramente estaba muerta de miedo; cualquier chica, por muy ruda y hosca que fuera, lo estaría, tal vez hasta rompiendo ya en llanto. No confiaba en ella ni le gustaba, pero había logrado granjear cierta simpatía por la muchacha al saberse iguales. Sólo esperaba que la dejasen viva y no demasiado destrozada como para no poder superarlo en unos cuantos años. Pero conocía y había visto lo salvajes que sus compañeros podían ser cuando tomaban algo que deseaban a la fuerza.

Sabía que Kagura sufriría mucho.

—¿En serio? Tu hermano no te quiere tanto como tú crees, Kagura.

—Lo más probable es que se termine uniendo al _gang bang_, o grabándolo todo, o sujetando tus piernas para que las abras para nosotros. Lo que pase primero —argumentó Suikotsu y, para desgracia de Kagura, supo que todas aquellas palabras tenían mucho de verdad.

—¡Sólo suéltenme, ya basta! ¡Están enfermos, yo nunca pedí nada de esto!

La hostil suplica de la muchacha vino acompañada del característico sonido del portón abriéndose y los pasos de alguien manipulando las rejas y el candado del mismo. Las miradas se desviaron hacia la puerta cerrada y Renkotsu, asomándose discretamente por la ventana, pudo ver a su anfitrión dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta con un par de bolsas en la mano.

—¡Ahí viene Naraku! ¡Ya suelten a la chica! —exigió Renkotsu al volverse hacia sus compañeros, quienes al instante, como si la piel de Kagura tuviese alguna propiedad que hiciera arder sus manos sobre su asustado cuerpo, la soltaron al mismo tiempo dejándola súbitamente libre.

La muchacha se quedó unos segundos paralizada, sintiendo el temblor que rato atrás se había instalado en todo su cuerpo, como si no creyera que de pronto estaba libre gracias a la -por primera vez-, oportuna e indirecta interrupción de su hermano. Antes de que la puerta se abriera se levantó del sofá casi de un salto y salió corriendo del lugar directo a las escaleras. Para cuando estuvo a mitad de ellas, casi tropezando a causa del temblor que invadía sus rodillas, su hermano ya había entrado a la casa y sólo vio las aceleradas piernas desnudas subiendo a toda prisa hacia el segundo piso.

Naraku se quedó un segundo observando la repentina huida de su hermana, contrariado, para luego dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ah, nada —dijo al instante Bankotsu con su mejor gesto de confianza—. Tu hermana cree que somos muy aburridos y ha salido corriendo como posesa.

* * *

><p>—Eres un maldito.<p>

—¿Qué?

Era de noche. Estaban solos y hacia varias horas que Naraku había despedido al grupo de los Siete Guerreros. Aún así Kagura había tardado otro tanto de horas para dignarse en salir de su confinamiento sin siquiera haberse cambiado el pijama. Se encontró a su hermano en la cocina fumando un cigarrillo como de costumbre y bebiendo una de las cervezas sobrantes del día.

—Que eres un maldito bastardo —repitió Kagura al tiempo que tomaba uno de los cigarrillos de su hermano para encenderlo. Él, por su parte, le dedicó un gesto de reproche y dejó que el humo se esparciera un poco por el ambiente antes de hablar y rodar los ojos, fastidiado.

—¿Y ahora de qué te quejas? No he hecho nada.

—¡Precisamente, nunca haces nada! —vociferó adentrándose más en la cocina—. ¡Nunca has hecho ni harás nada por mi!

—¿Acaso te volviste loca o qué demonios te pasa? ¿De qué carajos me hablas?

—¡De tus estúpidos amigotes! —exclamó, haciendo ademanes exagerados e histéricos con ambas manos—. Me dejaste completamente sola con esas malditas bestias mientras tú te largabas a comprarles cerveza. ¿Qué estás esperando para simplemente entregarme en bandeja de plata y cobrar el precio?

—Otra vez haciéndote la novela… —farfulló Naraku al tiempo que tomaba un generoso trago de cerveza—. Si vas a buscar culpables, lo que tienes que hacer es mirarte en un maldito espejo.

—¡Eres un bastar…!

—Esos son los peligros que una chica linda como tú corre al quedarse a solas con un montón de hombres, cosa que la otra mañana me dejaste bastante claro que te encanta hacer.

—¡Estúpido imbécil! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ninguna chica quiere algo así, no me puedes culpar por eso, maldito infeliz!

Lo empujó con sorprendente fuerza, haciendo que Naraku trastabillara unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando un tanto sorprendido la impulsiva -más que de costumbre- reacción de su hermana. Si se descuidaba podía estar seguro de que en cualquier momento la vería sacar un cuchillo del cajón de cubiertos que estaba su lado y se lo clavaría justo en el corazón igual que la siempre apabullante y dolorosa flecha de Cupido.

—¡Eres mi hermano mayor! Deberías protegerme, y todos estos años has hecho exactamente lo contrario.

El reclamo de su hermana, a pesar de ser uno de tantos que le restregaba en la cara igual que un escupitajo o las miserables migajas que quedaban de su oscuro pasado, logró hacer mella en él de una forma que lo obligó a tirar el cigarrillo de lado y tomarla de los brazos. La zarandeó violentamente. Kagura pudo escuchar en medio del súbito caos y el renovado miedo que le decía un par de insultos y blasfemias, pero tan rápido como su alteración empezó, terminó dejando de zarandearla de aquí para allá, pero sin dejar de tomarla de los brazos con la clara intención de que esta vez no pudiese huir de la propia pelea que ella había provocado.

—Tú no me comprendes. Y nunca lo vas a comprender porque no eres más que una niñita tonta e ingenua que cree puede comerse al mundo rebelándose contra mí.

—¡Estás loco! —Quiso escupirle en la cara, pero las siguientes palabras de Naraku la dejaron paralizada y atónita en partes iguales.

—Yo he hecho mucho todos estos años. Y todo lo que he hecho ha sido por amor.

Se quedó callada, mirándolo con recelo y desconfianza, respirando tan agitadamente como él. Le soltó los brazos, pero en su lugar pasó sus manos, que de pronto le parecieron extrañamente cálidas, a las mejillas, sosteniendo con una suavidad inusual en él su rostro, levantándolo para que lo encarara.

—Kagura, _hermanita_… —Pareció quedarse sin aliento por unos segundos—. Yo jamás dejaría que un montón de idiotas te tocaran… porque tú me perteneces.

Acercó su rostro al de ella con la rapidez de una serpiente y de una forma tan mortal como una cobra antes de morder a su presa, y se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, causando la explosión de miedo y excitación en su presa ante el inminente peligro, obligándola a quedarse quieta esperando el primer movimiento.

Lo miró directamente, y supo que no mentía. Y a pesar de estar segura de que no estaba acudiendo al arte de la mentira, estar segura de la verdad le provocó una intranquilidad que la dejó tan angustiada como llena de peligrosa curiosidad.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos agitados y atiborrados del aroma a tabaco se mezclaban, y lo hacían con tal intimidad que pareció que uno intentaba arrancarle gentilmente el alma al otro.

—Eres _mía_, Kagura.

Se acercó un poco más. Los centímetros que los separaban parecían eternos e infinitos como la misma muerte, y justo antes de que sus narices chocaran, de que Naraku moviera la cabeza de tal forma que se incrustara con inigualable perfección contra aquella parte humana, tan terriblemente similar a él como si se viese ante el reflejo de un espejo contrario de sí mismo, Kagura, sin pensarlo, tomó aire y desvió el rostro, causando un instantáneo gesto de contrariedad en su hermano, y que aún así mantenía cierto aire de pena y odio en sus facciones confusas ante la súbita pero diminuta separación del claro y siempre muy doloroso rechazo.

Luego ella se volvió hacia él y soltó, probablemente, las palabras más crueles que los oídos de Naraku jamás escucharon salir de la boca de su hermana. Peores que una blasfemia o una sentencia.

—Yo no soy de nadie.

Interpretó aquello de tres formas: como una simple mentira, como una firme convicción de su hermana, o como un desafío. Y como era usual dentro de la enfermiza relación que mantenían, tomó la última opción como la mejor para él y la peor para ella, pero bien se sabía de cuánto disfrutaba Naraku de los retos.

Si Kagura no iba a ser suya, entonces no sería de nadie, tal y como ella tanto ansiaba. Le haría la gracia y el favor de hacerlo realidad, ¡sólo para que después no pudiera decir que no la quería!

Dejaría un día que su aliento se fuera con el viento; dejaría que desapareciera para siempre y cumpliría su deseo de fundirse con aquella obsesiva libertad de la que tanto hablaba, pero antes de todo eso, estuvo seguro, robaría para sí parte del preciado aliento que la llenaba con toda esa ardiente e incontrolable furia que la caracterizaba, y se lo devolvería convertido en blasfemia y doloroso pecado hasta que se arrepintiera de haberlo traicionado. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, cuando lo viera sonreír cínicamente, cuando lo escuchara decirle que finalmente era libre, ella sabría cuánto la amaba y cuánto la había amado siempre.

Y sobre todo, ¡y cuánto deseaba verlo! Se arrepentiría de nunca haberlo aceptado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Siempre me vas a querer<em>. _Yo represento_ _para ti todos los __pecados__que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer."_

**El Retrato de Dorian Grey ****—****Oscar Wilde**

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco más y no subo este capítulo. Apenas hoy, luego de tres días, pude terminar de leer la prueba (sólo leerla y entenderla). No les miento, en total fueron nueve horas invertidas, y mañana tengo que aplicar la prueba. Aún así sí pienso subir el capítulo de mañana temprano.<strong>

**No tengo mucho más que agregar. Quería que este capítulo quedara más fuerte, pero no iba a poner que terminaban violando a Kagura, me habría alargado más la historia, y ciertamente los chicos no pensaban violarla (no habrían tenido tiempo, en realidad, porque de que son capaces, eso sí), pero de esa forma quise retratar el pecado de la avaricia. Y por cierto, la escena que Kagura recuerda entre Naraku y ella cuando está acorralada por Bankotsu y Suikotsu, es una escena MUY parecida al fic **_**Truth or Lie?**_** Lo digo porque no es mi intención que piensen que lo plagié o copié. Como he venido diciendo, este fanfic es una especie de precuela inspirada en aquel fic y tengo el debido permiso de la ficker. **

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡Mañana viene el último, así que prepárense! Y muchas gracias por los reviews n.n**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña ****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


	7. De la Soberbia y los Hermanos Itami

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el reto **_**"**_**_Camino al Infierno, 7 días del foro ¡Siéntate!"_**

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/104733670/1/RETO-7-DÍAS-Camino-al-infierno _(enlace directo al foro en mi perfil)._

**Advertencias: **lime y lemmon, lenguaje adulto y vulgar, incesto, violencia física y psicológica.

**Prompt del capítulo:** Soberbia.

* * *

><p>"<em>Contra soberbia, humildad, suspira el fraile. Contra soberbia, ¡rebelión!, gritamos los hombres."<em>

**Periódico **_**Regeneración**_**, 19 de noviembre de 1910 **—**Ricardo Flores Magón**

* * *

><p><strong>De la Soberbia y los Hermanos Itami<strong>

—Pensé que jamás volverías a hablarme —El tono sensual y encantador de la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea y la ciudad, ligeramente distorsionado por el teléfono fuertemente pegado a su oído, la obligó a rodar los ojos llena de fastidio y sonreír a la vez, divertida ante la idea de imaginar a su interlocutor preocupado por la posibilidad de perderla por sus malditos jueguitos de chico malo—. Creí que estabas furiosa.

—Lo estoy —contestó Kagura. A Bankotsu le pareció que la voz de la muchacha, del otro lado del teléfono, sonaba ligeramente más aguda de lo que realmente era—. Creí que en serio me violarían.

—¿De verdad crees que dejaría que los chicos te hicieran algo como eso?

Bankotsu se recostó pesadamente sobre el colchón de su desordenada cama, de paso haciendo a un lado a la guapa joven desconocida (apenas recordaba su nombre) que dormitaba cansada a su lado, ataviada sólo con su enmarañado cabello y el sostén rosa desacomodado tras la pequeña espalda, resaltando un poco más su muy pálida piel. A pesar de la conversación y la desconsideración del moreno, ella apenas se removió en su reducido sitio y gruñó un poco, enterrando más la cara entre las almohadas.

—¿Tú qué crees? Parecían ir en serio.

—Sólo estábamos jugando, Kagura. Una broma de mal gusto, para asustarte —Echó una rápida mirada a la muchacha a su lado. Seguía dormida. ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?—. Tú eres la única.

Escuchó a Kagura reír a carcajadas desde el otro lado de la línea. Adoraba escucharla reír de esa manera tan insolente, casi rozando el fastidio. No le creía ni media palabra, por supuesto, no era ninguna tonta a pesar de granjear en su interior ideas idílicas e idealistas con respecto a sus muchas y egoístas causas perdidas, pero fue algo que a Bankotsu no le preocupó mientras se pasaba un brazo tras la cabeza. Tampoco le preocupó la rápida sombra que cruzó la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Seguramente era alguno de los chicos yendo al baño.

—No me hagas reír, Bankotsu —exclamó Kagura entre pequeñas risitas, desafiante y atrevida como ella sola. Parecía tener el ánimo renovado luego del susto de muerte que los chicos y él le habían dado—. La verdad, no me importa si te revuelcas con otras. Tú y yo no tenemos nada serio.

—Ya te dije que si no fuera por tu hermano, te pediría que fueras mi novia.

La escuchó suspirar. La muchacha, casi imitando a su interlocutor, se recostó también sobre su cama y acarició una de sus rodillas lentamente. Tenía puesto el mismo atuendo que había usado cuando se fue de antro con los Siete Guerreros, pero no estaba segura de poder salvarlo al finalizar el día, a menos que se apresurase a meterlo a la lavadora, aunque consideró que la mejor opción era quemar la ropa que tenía encima antes de que llegara la mañana siguiente.

—¿Y por qué no haces algo al respecto?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? —masculló Bankotsu alzando una ceja, curioso. Como pocas veces le había pasado, no tenía idea de hacia dónde quería llegar la muchacha.

—Qué sé yo. Por mi, mátalo.

La hostilidad que hervía en su tono de voz, aún distorsionada por el teléfono, le comprobó que realmente odiaba a su hermano tanto como afirmaba, a pesar de tener esa bizarra conexión que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie y que los hacía sospechar con respecto a cosas que muy pocos siquiera se atrevían a concebir como hechos y verdades truculentas que les llenaban la moral de intensa repulsión.

Se dio cuenta de que si lo mataba, a Kagura realmente no le importaría un carajo.

—¿En serio? —Bankotsu se sonrió, malicioso y encantador cómo sólo él podía serlo—. ¿Y qué harías sin tu hermanito?

—Todo lo que me diera la real gana.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que apenas duró unos segundos, sin embargo esos escasos momentos a ambos se les antojaron eternos. Sabían que de ese tema no podían hablar solamente por teléfono. No eran asuntos que se pudiesen dar el lujo de charlar con tanta soltura y sin dar la cara.

—Ahora puedo salir. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la nueva biblioteca? —propuso Kagura irguiéndose sobre sus codos, dejando de lado toda pose de sensualidad y adoptando una mucho más severa.

—¿Cuál biblioteca?

La muchacha gruñó.

—La biblioteca Hakurei. La nueva. ¡Está a un lado del museo donde voy a ballet, por todos los cielos!

—¡Ah, ya sé cuál! Lo siento, princesa, pero yo no soy mucho de leer.

—No vamos a leer, Bankotsu.

—¿Es una cita a escondidas?

—En nuestras circunstancias, eso supongo —respondió Kagura rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Todavía se afirmaba que, en realidad, no tenía demasiados gustos en común con el moreno—. Nos vemos en una hora. Más vale que llegues temprano, porque no te voy a estar esperando.

Al terminar de hablar colgó al instante sin siquiera despedirse. Bankotsu miró un tanto confundido su celular y alzó una ceja al mirar la pantalla que anunciaba cuánto había durado la recientemente llamada finalizada. No había sido mucho tiempo, sin embargo esos breves minutos lo dejaron con una intranquilidad hirviendo en sus sienes y una curiosidad irrefrenable impulsando sus pensamientos, preguntándose, entonces, qué diablos pretendía Kagura y por qué.

Miró una vez más a la chica que tenía a su lado y se encogió de hombros, apenas dignándose a decirle que seguramente ya conocía la salida y que tenía cosas importantes por hacer. La joven, tan indiferente como él a su patanería, lo observó vestirse y farfulló algo de que la dejara dormir un rato más.

Por otro lado, Renkotsu corrió a su habitación antes de que el moreno saliera de la suya. La maldita de Kagura había acelerado las cosas mucho más de lo que había esperado, quiso creer que demasiado para siquiera poder considerarlo algo inteligente o siquiera prudente, y a pesar de saberla traicionera y resentida, no tenía ni majadera idea de lo que tenía pensado hacer citando a Bankotsu en la nueva biblioteca. ¿Acaso tenía pensado revolcarse con su líder en un lugar público y -se supone- silencioso? La idea tenía sentido, sobre todo considerando lo rebelde y desafiante que podía resultar ser la hermana de Naraku, pero ese argumento no terminaba de convencerlo. Era una chica rencorosa, dudaba mucho que le perdonara a Bankotsu el susto de muerte que le había dado el otro día.

Sea como sea, tomó su propio móvil y marcó directamente el número de Naraku.

Era hora de hacer explotar la bomba, al menos así parecía desearlo la muchacha, aunque se sentía un poco mal por arruinarle los planes que él ignoraba, pero estaba seguro de que tenían que ver también con Naraku y esa libertad de la cual tanto hablaba.

Joder, hasta dónde lo había llevado la envidia. Aunque si cualquiera le hubiese preguntado luego sobre todo el asunto y el cómo terminó, sin temor a equivocarse, habría respondido con toda la soltura del mundo que no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

><p>Apenas había puesto un pie fuera del departamento cuando recibió una llamada su celular, y a pesar de que el timbre era el mismo, por alguna razón esta vez le sonó más insistente e irritante que nunca. Creyó que sería Kagura avisándole que ya estaba en la biblioteca o que tal vez había ahora un cambio de planes, pero en su lugar la llamada le indicó que se trataba de Naraku.<p>

Bankotsu vaciló unos momentos en si contestar o no. Torció la boca antes de atreverse a tomar la llamada y, fingiéndose un santo que no sabía nada de nada, contestó.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, Bankotsu.

Estaba frenético apenas le tomó la llamada. Más que furioso, casi lo imaginaba soltando espuma por la boca de la pura rabia. A pesar de conocerse desde hacía años, jamás lo había escuchado tan… resentido.

—Lindo saludo, amigo.

—Vete al diablo. Yo no soy tu amigo.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué demonios la agresión?

—Ya sé que te has estado tirando a mi hermana todo este tiempo.

Bankotsu se quedó tan callado como Naraku; únicamente las respiraciones de ambos, la agitada de Naraku y la pesada de Bankotsu, se escuchaban a través de las bocinas, y ese breve silencio fue más que suficiente para que el muchacho de ojos rubí comprobara lo que le había dicho Renkotsu al llamarlo por la mañana.

El moreno se relamió los labios; ojalá tuviese a Kagura ahí para besarla, para burlarse de su hermano y decirle que allí estaba, con él, a punto de metérsela. Naraku apretó los puños, ansioso, preguntándose si debía pasar a comprar una maldita manopla de metal en el camino.

El silencio se extendió varios segundos más. Nada de lo que el chico de la trenza pudiese decir, justificar o mentir, haría cambiar de opinión a Naraku, y él, por su parte, no tenía otra verdad más absoluta que aquella. Y ahora sabía más que nunca que estaba rodeado de traidores y perras. Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó el control para seguir hablando mientras Bankotsu se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿No tienes nada que aportar…? ¿Una última voluntad? ¿Algo que desees llevarte a la tumba? ¿Una cosa de la cual mofarte por última vez? —La fingida clemencia de Naraku y su advertencia de que ahora más que nunca deseaba con ferviente deseo matar a alguien, sólo arrancó una descarnada carcajada Bankotsu.

—Solo una —Y sabía que se estaba tirando la soga al cuello. Era triste, en realidad, pero no desistiría y a diferencia de Naraku, él no era un cobarde que esperaba que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio por él. Las cosas estaban perdidas y nadie tenía intenciones de repararlas; era imposible reparar una traición, pero de haber tenido a la causante de aquella intensa discordia entre ellos ahí mismo, tal vez hubiese esperado una clemencia verdadera de las inexpertas manos de Kagura—. Una que es las tres al mismo tiempo. Dile a tu hermanita que fue un placer desvirgarla.

Sabía que del otro lado de la línea el maldito bastardo estaba sonriendo, burlándose de él, escupiendo a su cara semejante blasfemia igual que si hubiesen sido enemigos toda la vida. ¡Y Kagura, ella, sobre todo ella! Su hermana, que tanto lo había hecho creer que era virgen, y él que tanto deseó con ferviente deseo y paciencia inaugurar ese evento.

Sea como sea, las cosas no se quedarían así.

—Esta tarde ganaré nuestra apuesta, Bankotsu.

Al terminar de hablar colgó sin esperar respuesta alguna. No se necesitaban más palabras entre ellos. Su amistad, si así se le podía llamar, estaba rota, y de hecho se había desgarrado desde que Kagura apareció en escena. Y es que el dicho que rezaba _hombres antes que perras_ nunca funcionaba, sobre todo si la perra de por medio era Kagura.

Pero, al final de cuentas, era su mil veces maldita e hipócrita hermana. Y la familia _siempre_ está primero.

* * *

><p>El lugar era público y le restó importancia a la amenaza de Naraku. No lo creía capaz de ser tan estúpido como para hacerle algo estando tan expuesto. Él no era así, y si lo conocía como lo hacía, era mucho más precavido de lo que aparentaba con esa pinta de chico malo despreocupado por la vida. No era ningún tonto, y confió que realmente fuera así a pesar de tenerlo semanas engañado con respecto a lo de Kagura. Debía incluso felicitarla por ser tan buena actriz y fingir como si nada ante su hermano, el maestro de las mentiras. Ya hasta creía que la chica no era tan ingenua como en ocasiones aparentaba.<p>

En fin, hermanos tenían que ser.

Bankotsu llegó puntual a su cita. La biblioteca Hakurei tenía apenas un año de haber sido abierta y era un colosal edifico que más parecía una peculiar cárcel futurista que una biblioteca de última generación.

Tenía multitudes de pisos y una colección invaluable y enorme de libros disponibles al público, por no decir las muchas computadoras que complementaban todas las fuentes de conocimiento del sitio. Unas enormes escaleras grises al fondo de la sala principal llevaban al segundo piso, y de ahí se ramificaban a otro par de escaleras que conducían a los niveles superiores. Bankotsu subió por las principales con el objetivo de torcer a la izquierda, topándose en la sala principal del segundo piso con una extravagante exhibición del esqueleto de un Tiranosaurio Rex cuya flamante y detallada descripción no se molestó en leer; ya había visto _Jurassic Park_ como tres veces.

Si era muy sincero, la biblioteca esa le daba un poco de vértigo. Los pisos eran como celdas que formaban los suelos sobre sus pasos, y entre las estrechas rendijas blancas se podía apreciar lo que sucedía en el piso de abajo. Los balcones de los múltiples niveles estaban hechos de grueso cristal azulado y los estantes eran grises. En general, todo el edificio estaba subyugado por colores neutros como gris, blanco y plateado, ideal para que nadie se distrajera con nada. Las únicas motas de color ahí eran los lomos de los muchos libros apilados ordenadamente en los estantes y los letreros naranjas que indicaban el número de los pisos y las secciones de libros. Bankotsu terminó subiendo hasta el piso siete y se dirigió a la sección de Literatura Clásica. Estaba seguro de que Kagura lo encontraría por ahí; a ella le gustaban esas cosas.

El moreno observó el piso atentamente, disimulando buscar un ejemplar en específico. Ese día la biblioteca estaba más silenciosa de lo usual y no había mucha gente sentados en sus bancas y mesas. En el piso donde él estaba, el último de hecho, no había nadie. Estaba completamente desierto gracias a que nadie deseaba utilizar las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio debido a los últimos sismos.

Siguió pensando que estaba completamente solo. Al sentarse en una mesa, con un libro en las manos que tomó sin fijarse y al azar, esperó paciente la llegada de su cita. Para matar el tiempo y disimular bajó la mirada al libro y leyó el famoso título. Había tomado un ejemplar de _Hamlet_, de William Shakespeare. Nunca lo había leído, pero sí que conocía la historia. Abrió una página a la suerte y se topó al instante con la histérica y dolida proclamación de Laertes al volver de Francia con el objetivo de vengar el asesinato de su padre a manos de Hamlet y la irreparable locura de su hermana Ofelia: _"¡Por ese cielo juro que han de pagarnos tu demencia en modo que tuerza el fiel el peso del castigo, y baje la alabanza! ¡Oh, flor de mayo! ¡Oh, amable niña! ¡Mi querida Ofelia! ¡Oh, dulce hermana!"_

Vaya momento para encontrase con una locura así, pensó el moreno con una ceja alzada, y dejó de prestarle atención a las palabras impresas sobre el papel para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de donde sacó una suave pero ya arrugada prenda rosa que se llevó a la nariz y aspiró profundamente. Incluso cerró los ojos al aspirar el aroma del muy especial _pañuelo de princesa_ que le había arrebatado a Kagura junto a su virginidad.

Cuando guardó de vuelta las bragas no se percató del par de ojos rubíes que lo observaban rabiosos tal cual lo haría un demonio venido del mismo infierno, observando todos sus movimientos tras uno de los estantes, esperando paciente, pero ansioso, saltarle a la yugular para destrozarlo.

Naraku incluso logró controlar su respiración al mínimo y sus pasos eran tan silenciosos y cautos como los de un gato tras un desprevenido ratón. No tenía ninguna manopla, pero llevaba una pistola guardada dentro de la chamarra de cuero negro, y ahora que veía a Bankotsu oler las pantaletas, que sin temor a equivocarse, pertenecieron a Kagura, supo que no tenía duda alguna en meterle un plomazo entre ceja y ceja, y eso si se ponía misericordioso y no le volaba las pelotas antes de volarle la tapa de los sesos.

Había seguido a su hermana durante parte del trayecto y al llegar a la biblioteca se había escabullido por una puerta de servicio. Memorizó los sitios donde estaban los guardias, las cámaras de seguridad, las salidas de emergencia y por fortuna conocía muy bien las rutas y rondas de los guardias, cuando se dedicó a estudiar pocos años atrás, antes de graduarse, para un examen de ingreso a la universidad que al final decidió no presentar.

Sintió hervir su sangre cuando vio a Kagura entrar en escena. Se veía tan alegre y feliz que incluso le pareció más hermosa que nunca, pero se le antojó la peor de las arpías cuando, tan silenciosa como él, caminó hasta Bankotsu, quien distraídamente pasaba hojas tras hojas sin leerlas. Se posicionó tras el chico de la trenza, sonriente. Incluso se dio el lujo de acomodarse las malditas tetas bajo la blusa blanca y luego se inclinó hacia él para taparle los ojos, dejando que su falda de rojo estampado escoses dejase al descubierto un poco más de la piel de sus muslos. A pesar de estar de vacaciones parecía una colegiala con aquella ropa. Nadie habría sospechado de ella.

—Adivina quién soy…

Se lo había susurrado al oído con una coqueta sonrisa y un tono dulce, halagador y delicado, pero entre tanto silencio hasta Naraku lo había escuchado. Rodó los ojos, soportando cómo podía aquella cursilería y se obligó a no gruñir o vomitar, viendo cómo a su vez Bankotsu sonreía y suavemente quitaba de su rostro las suaves manos que cubrían su vista.

—Hola, princesa —le murmuró. Kagura amplió su sonrisa ante el saludo y Naraku supo que se la dedicaba sólo al moreno. Jamás la había visto sonreír de una manera tan… _sincera_. Y por supuesto, jamás le había sonreído así a él.

En lugar de decirse algo más, ambos se besaron con ella aún inclinada tras él. El gesto, subyugado de pasión, duró varios segundos y Naraku arrugó la nariz con asco, pensando que no hacían otra cosa más que devorarse uno a otro como un par de húmedas aspiradoras descompuestas. Se preguntó cuántas veces más se habían besado, cuántas veces habían follado. Cuántas veces le habían mentido descaradamente en la cara fingiendo que entre ellos no había nada más que un tonteo estúpido con el fin de molestarlo.

Era una lástima saber que su curiosidad jamás sería satisfecha.

Cuando se separaron siguió tras él, y sorprendentemente, en un gesto completamente ajeno a la muchacha, posó sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros de su amante y comenzó a mover los dedos con sensual firmeza, arrugando un poco la camisa del chico. Le estaba dando un masaje sin quitar la sonrisa de encima. Bankotsu, para colmo, se relajó un poco más en la silla y echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido de cansado placer como si apenas se percatara de que estaba terriblemente agotado.

—Debes estar muy cansado de robar y arreglar autos, Bankotsu —dijo Kagura, sonriente, sin dejar de apretar con gentileza los anchos hombros del muchacho.

El moreno alzó una ceja al verse descubierto, sin embargo fingió sorpresa y la miró directo a los ojos unos segundos antes de volver la vista al frente.

—Así que ya sabes en qué ando metido —contestó aún derrochando confianza. Estaba seguro que aquello no intervendría en su relación con Kagura. Ella era muy perspicaz como para tardar demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de los sucios negocios en los que estaba metido; y eso que el robo de autos era lo menos grave.

Por fortuna, Kagura no era la más delicada de las bailarinas de ballet y sabía que no saldría corriendo lejos de él despavorida. Le gustaban los chicos malos, para qué negarlo.

—Ah, Bankotsu… —Suspiró con un tono que tanto a Naraku como al aludido se les antojó sensual y cautivador—. Siempre he sabido en qué están metidos tú y el idiota de mi hermano.

Naraku estaba a punto de atacar. Su cuerpo le gritaba y exigía que reaccionara, que se moviera y pusiera las piernas en marcha, que hiciera lo que sea, pero su mente se mantenía firme en dejarlo en su sitio y esperar sólo un poco más antes de desenfundar el arma y delatarse ante ellos. No podía fallar al activar el mecanismo que arrancaría la vida de un ser humano. Era probable que fuera la primera y última vez que hiciera eso, y quería disfrutar su momento, que todo fuera glorioso y perfecto justo en el instante en que el violento éxtasis le comprobara que había cortado una vida de tajo.

Tal vez podría enterrar el cuerpo bajo el árbol del parque donde compartió una paleta con su hermana semanas atrás, cuando la vida aún le parecía bella.

Pasaron pocos segundos. En ese lapso estuvo al filo de su propia cordura y pudo haberse lanzado al ataque de no ser porque uno de los movimientos de su hermana lo detuvo. La vio quitarse la horquilla de jade que sujetaba su peinado (misma que le había obsequiado junto a los pendientes, también de jade) cuando Bankotsu cerró los ojos; después, pronunció las palabras más hermosas y dulces que jamás escuchó salir de la venenosa boca de su hermana.

—Fuiste un soberbio al pensar que podías ganarle a los hermanos Itami.

Al terminar de hablar se puso la horquilla en la boca y la sujetó con los dientes. En ese instante Bankotsu, quien no había entendido una mierda de a qué venía aquel comentario, abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué…?

Estaba sinceramente confundido. Realmente habría deseado obtener una respuesta más clara cuando ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volver el rostro. Sin embargo, sí recibió una respuesta lo bastante clara, aunque no la mejor.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Sus iris azul cobalto adquirieron una tonalidad vidriosa y sus pupilas se dilataron al tiempo que su garganta se cerraba y un gemido de dolor se ahogaba en ella, subyugado por la afilada punta de la horquilla de Kagura clavada justo en el medio de su yugular, atravesando la tráquea e incrustando su ahora mortífera punta en su cuerpo, que de pronto se volvió caliente y frágil, y que lo paralizó ante el súbito y desgarrador dolor de sentir que la vida se le escapaba cual cristalina agua de entre las manos.

Kagura amplió su sonrisa y Naraku abrió los ojos de par en par, atónito, sacando la mano de la chaqueta de cuero y soltando su arma.

—Somos nosotros contra el mundo. Siempre ha sido así —Bankotsu no podía responder. Sentía que la vida se le escapaba al igual que la sangre que brotaba de su vena desgarrada, con esos escalofriantes hilillos gruesos y carmines que resbalaban fuera de su boca. Todavía en su último aliento supo que no se refería a él; Kagura se refería a su hermano—. Y por cierto, ya no era virgen, imbécil.

Sacó de golpe la horquilla barnizada de oscuro y rojizo líquido. Ahí Bankotsu se retorció sobre su asiento y pareció convulsionarse mientras intentaba, con las manos temblorosas, detener la profusa hemorragia que lo estaba matando. Intentó levantarse, pero la herida era profunda, manchaba gran parte de su camisa azul y la mesa que tenía frente a él haciéndolo entrar en una especie de silencioso pánico al ver toda su sangre regada.

Al ver al gran Bankotsu en tan patético y doloroso estado justo antes de morir, hizo que a Kagura se le escaparan unas crueles risitas iguales a las de una niña pequeña ante su mejor y más elaborada broma.

Porque sí, todo aquello había sido una broma; una broma divertida y violenta. Incluso le había mentido sobre lo de ser virgen. En realidad el muy bastardo sí había tenido el estúpido y vano privilegio de desvirgarla, no así el privilegio de perdonarle la vida ante su iracunda furia y sus ganas de venganza al saberse utilizada y traicionada. Pero si lo iba a matar -como ya lo había hecho-, que el muy patán se fuera con aquella pesada mentira sobre los hombros hasta el infierno.

Altiva, con la cabeza en alto igual que una princesa convertida en malvada reina, observó satisfecha la manera en que Bankotsu gemía ahogadamente y se contraía sobre sí mismo. La herida emanaba muchísima sangre. Su horquilla goteaba aquel líquido vital y ella, como si fuera tal cosa, volvió a colocárselo en el cabello para acomodar su peinado.

Sólo hasta momentos después la resistencia y la desesperación de aferrarse a la vida de Bankotsu se vio mermada cuando, inevitablemente, su cara dio contra la mesa como si hubiese sido víctima de un ataque de narcolepsia y sus brazos colgaron lánguidos a un lado de su cuerpo. La sangre no tardó en formar un enorme charco sobre la madera hasta gotear constante directo al piso, por donde escapó entre las rendijas blancas para jamás volver y coagularse en el último nivel de aquel infierno helado, atiborrado de aire artificialmente congelado que a ella le ponía la piel de gallina.

El bastardo de su hermano y el estúpido de Bankotsu no conseguirían _nada_. Ella había ganado la apuesta. Había sido más rápida, ágil e inteligente que ellos; habían cometido el gravísimo error de subestimar su insolente rebeldía y sus propias obsesiones que nada tenían que ver con los hombres, sino con la libertad. Y ahora sabía que con un poco de ayuda extra y manipulando los más oscuros sentimientos y deseos del ser humano, era capaz de hacer que cualquiera, de buena gana, hablase con ella, justo como Renkotsu había hecho. A Bankotsu, por otro lado, le cerró la boca para siempre. Únicamente se lamentó porque era muy guapo, y a Naraku, por su parte, lo dejó prácticamente sin aliento observando atento la grácil e imponente figura en la cual se había convertido su hermana.

Si el mundo no le daba una mierda, entonces ella le daría la espalda al mundo y luego lo apuñalaría por detrás. Y ahora era ella, la de verdad, la que podía decirle al mundo que se cagaba en su opinión; aunque no fuese libre, su juicio sí lo era, y con ese mismo juicio había arrancado la vida de otro ser humano sin siquiera pestañear.

Era perversa; perversa de verdad, perversa como jamás imaginó que podía ser. Perversa como él, porque al final de cuentas nadie puede negar la cruz de su parroquia.

Como cansada por su reciente acción y la fuerza invertida en atravesar aquel cuello que seguramente antes había besado y que ahora había desgarrado con su horquilla más costosa y delicada, vio a su hermana soltar un bufido acongojado, o eso pareció, y el aire expulsado le levanto suavemente el fleco de su frente. Le pareció que otra vez era una niñita descuidada: una caprichosa niñita de tres años que seguía sus pasos a todas partes para luego imitarlos o burlarse de ellos. Mirándola desde otra perspectiva era también la adolescente inconsciente a la que el mundo le importaba un bledo. No importaba con quién se chocaba, los demás siempre estaban realmente equivocados, ensimismados en sus mundos de color y felicidad, mientras ella no podía disfrutar de la misma libertad etérea y regocijante que sus congéneres.

Pero ahora, estuvo seguro, lo hacía. Disfrutaba como la perra que era su más reciente traición.

Aquella apuesta entre Naraku y Bankotsu en un principio no tenía nada que ver con ella. El día de la fiesta Renkotsu le había soltado toda la verdad, amén de toda la odiosa envidia que le tenía a su líder y que ella únicamente se había encargado de avivar con su actitud descarada y cínica.

La apuesta que los dos malditos habían hecho era ver quién podía cometer el asesinato perfecto. Jamás pensaron que bajo el nombre de su amistad de muchos años y alianza, la víctima de sus deseos de competencia terminaría siendo el otro. Sin embargo Bankotsu, en un acto de soberbia imperdonable, había planeado primero matar a su hermano utilizándola de por medio para al final quedarse con ella una vez que se quedase sola y sin el nocivo amparo de Naraku, sin embargo se la había follado antes de tiempo.

Kagura sabía que ella también pecaba de soberbia al afirmar que nadie podría contra su hermano y ella, pero los dos, juntos, habían atravesado el infierno durante toda su vida. No se arrepentía de nada e incluso encontraba cada una de sus acciones completamente justificadas.

Si había pecado, lo había hecho por amor. Y si había traicionado, había sido simplemente por venganza. Por venganza y amor a su hermano; le había robado su apuesta y el triunfo inexorable de accionar el mecanismo que arrancara la vida de su traicionero y soberbio amigo. Era algo que jamás podría olvidar ni negar, y aún más, era algo por lo cual no podía lastimarla porque para ambos aquel había sido el más grande acto de amor jamás concebido entre ellos. Un acto de amor forjado en sangre que pronto se coagularía y se pudriría tal y como ellos estuvieron podridos desde que nacieron con el mismo veneno corriendo entre las venas.

Quedó embelesado como jamás lo había estado; embelesado y cautivado por la inesperada astucia de su hermana. ¡Y él, que la había subestimado todo este tiempo cual incauto que subestima a un demonio disfrazado de ángel y musa! Fue ahí donde finalmente aceptó que ella era tan capaz de hacer lo que sea como él lo era. Y, de hecho, siempre había sido, de una u otra forma, consciente de ello: durante todos esos años lo único que lo había abstenido de violar a su hermana era el hecho de que ella era tan capaz de matar como él. Por eso vivía asustándola y controlándola, porque sabía que si se lo proponía ella podía ganarle. Y acababa de hacerlo.

La detalló unos momentos más desde su camuflada posición: no estaba buscando lo que aparentaba para aquel invisible público de estantes y libros, ni lo que -probablemente- pensaba ante otra muerte más anotada en su lista de sangre.

No, buscaba a la pequeña niña que él deseaba tanto; porque eso era lo que Naraku consideraba, que Kagura era una niña manipulable y rebelde en partes iguales. Y la encontró sin muchas dificultades: allí estaba su otra mitad, el espejo que podía reflejarle todo lo que él era envuelto en una irresistible capa de liberalismo y subversión. Estaba allí igual que él lo hubiese estado en el momento que ella le arrebató, dándole al mundo de las ánimas una máscara inescrutable y orgullosa mientras se apelmazaba de dudas en el interior, en artificioso frío y completo silencio.

Sí, ahora lo tenía claro. Todo lo que habían hecho, todo lo que habían pecado, había sido por amor. De esa manera ahora los dos estaban muy por encima de conceptos como la maldad y la bondad. Muy por encima de toda moralidad y ética al igual que lo estaban los dioses. Esos mismos dioses que lloraban a sus hermanos cuando en realidad los odiaban. Esos mismos dioses que se casaban entre ellos -_porque la sangre llama_, dicen por ahí-, y sólo faltaba un empujón más para que su deliciosa hermana se dejase tentar por ella a pesar de que su maléfica presencia viviera para perturbarla día y noche.

Después de todo, el peor de los males es matar a los de tu propia sangre.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, con Kagura dejando a Bankotsu de cara sobre la mesa, desangrándose igual que un cerdo en matadero, fue cuando Naraku decidió salir de su escondite. El piso seguía completamente desierto, más silencioso que nunca a excepción de los firmes pasos que obligaron a Kagura a desviar la vista al saberse descubierta. No supo qué era peor: si encontrarse ahí a cualquier maldito testigo que hubiese presenciado espantado el asesinato, o encontrarse, como sucedió, a su propio hermano.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. En sólo unas cuantas palabras, las ultimas que Bankotsu escuchó en su vida, ella había dejado entrever toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido y de por qué había decidido matar al primer hombre de su vida tan cruelmente, pero la proclamación de Naraku la dejó tan atónita como aliviada y, por qué no, incluso extasiada.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente enamorada.

—Creo que te amo, hermanita.

Pero por supuesto, el único hombre de su vida había sido y siempre sería -para su continua desgracia y esporádica alegría-, su propio hermano.

Por primera vez en su vida le sonrió con sinceridad.

Antes de cruzar más palabras se acercó con rapidez a la muchacha y la tomó del brazo. No ofreció resistencia cuando la arrastró varios metros hasta encontrar una salida de emergencia donde ambo se introdujeron en un oscuro y deshabitado pasillo.

—Sé dónde están los guardias de seguridad y las cámaras, Kagura. No nos van a atrapar —El hecho de que hablara en plural la confundió un poco, pero no pudo percibir un solo atisbo de maldad en su voz mientras seguía jalándola con él. No al menos hasta que, de pronto y sin razón, se detuvo—. Pero si nos atrapan, antes tengo que hacer esto…

Hizo ademán de querer besarla cuando la tomó firmemente de la cintura y la acercó a él, pero ella detuvo todo intento abruptamente, colocando las palmas sobre su pecho y desviando el rostro unos segundos tal y como lo había hecho la última vez.

—Sólo te besaré si me prometes que, si nos atrapan, te echarás la culpa por mí.

No se podía esperar menos de Kagura. A veces ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender como semejante loca podía gustarle; pero le gustaba y la amaba por eso, ahí estaba lo interesante.

Le sonrió con malicia. Ahora que había comprobado que su hermana era capaz de todo, así él era capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella.

—Ah, las cosas que hago por amor.

Fue la respuesta más clara que pudo haber esperando de su hermano. Por eso esta vez le permitió acercarse cuando movió su rostro hacia ella y la besó.

Sus besos eran húmedos y profundos, todavía después de tantos años lo recordaba, y valían igual que el más intenso de los orgasmos.

Fue entonces cuando ella, cuando ambos, lo entendieron. En el momento en que sus bocas se juntaron y comenzaron a juguetear una contra otra con prisa, ahí fue donde dio con el propósito de todo. Incluso en ese momento, rebelde como siempre, hizo amago de zafarse del agarre de su hermano. No quería sentirlo tan cerca a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, pero su actitud, como siempre también, no era más que una frágil y delgada máscara más parecida a un vaporoso velo fúnebre que a un muro de ladrillo macizo o una mentira largamente negada. Una máscara que él fingía utilizar también.

Lo disfrutaban. Ella disfrutó el beso más que cualquier otro en su vida, pero le gustaba debatirse, moverse como una sanguijuela entre sus brazos y jugar al mismo tiempo con sus labios mientras él se mantenía firme en su posición de poseerla entre todo aquel amor silencioso, amargo, con sus suaves mordidas. Sus cuerpos cantaban dos canciones diferentes que sólo ellos podían coordinar, como si la sangre que hervía entre sus venas y que compartían desease salir de entre sus puros y bañarlos en rojo, igual que las llamas del infierno lamen lascivas las almas de sus víctimas y condenados.

Se dejó sucumbir con alegría; ambos lo hicieron. Dejó de debatirse. Pasó sus manos por el sedoso cabello de su hermano, jalando de él y lastimándolo mientras este no dejaba de tomarla por la cintura y muy lentamente la guiaba hasta acorralarla contra una de las paredes y su cuerpo.

Conocía a la perfección el mecanismo, sabía qué estaba haciendo, aunque no entendía por qué dentro de su mente de adolescente violentamente ciega y caótica. Una parte quería correr, darle un golpe en la entrepierna o solo tirarlo a un lado, pero también estaba más presente que nunca esa parte sucia y oscura que disfrutaba con todo eso, que se volvía loca por probar más hasta dejarla entre el filo entre la locura y sus fantasías.

Naraku sufría de la misma confusión. Ensimismaba sus fuerzas en no dejarla escapar y apretarla contra el muro, pasando las manos por todas las exquisitas curvas de su hermana, apartando los pensamientos amargos para después, para cuando ya todo hubiese pasado y no tuviera opción de echarse para atrás. Pero sabían que si uno se hundía, el otro se iría con él, quisiera o no. Se irían juntos hasta el infierno. Por eso ahora estampaba con firma y sello el punto sin retorno de sus vidas besándola. No podía esconderse esta vez; no podía esconderse de su hermana, de su otra, ácida y amarga mitad. Aún así exquisita como el más celestial de los manjares.

Y mientras se divertía mordiendo uno de los pezones de su hermana, Naraku pensó que no dejaría que se escapase de la ecuación una vez más. Ahora era sólo _suya_.

¿Y qué más daba? El infierno finalmente los había alcanzado cuando el Diablo se cansó de ver sus muchas fechorías, igual que un espectador observando el final de su película favorita con un tazón de palomitas sobre las piernas.

El beso de película, se podría decir.

Mientras se besaban aparecía otra vez ese apasionado odio entre ambos. El mismo odio que los obligaba a golpearse y atacarse como perros rabiosos mientras las prendas fluían, se caían, se destrozaban bajo las garras de unos hermanos convertidos en demonios de soberbia y sus muchos pecados lamiendo sus cuerpos.

El mismo odio que les provocaba deseo y pasión con la misma intensidad que el más grande y desesperado amor, era odio hacia el otro y un inexorable amor hacia lo prohibido; la sensación única de que la barrera que los separaba podía levantarse y destruirse a su antojo y sin el permiso de nadie, de ningún concepto o moralidad vana que no existía en el vocabulario de sus ponzoñosas bocas que se unían con fervor.

Era el deseo de sangre, de dolor y placer. ¿Sino para qué tantos mordiscos y profundos arañazos? ¿Tantos golpes sin sentido contra las paredes? ¿Tanto amor silencioso, sin palaras, sólo con unos cuantos grititos y gemidos?

Y otra vez, mientras se besaban, la sangre apareció de verdad.

Un piso más abajo, mientras una estudiante de historia abría un libro que narraba histéricamente y de manera casi apocalíptica la oscura historia de los pecados capitales, una gota de sangre salida de la nada cayó sin pudor justo en medio del libro recién abierto. La visión confusa de la pequeña gota roja que salpicó las hojas la obligó a levantar la vista al techo que formaba el séptimo piso sobre su cabeza, y entre las estrechas rendijas pudo vislumbrar el inerte cuerpo de un joven moreno que se desangraba sobre su silla y cuya sangre escurría hasta manchar el libro.

El grito de horror resonó por cada rincón de la antes silenciosa biblioteca, llegando hasta los oídos de los hermanos Itami, quienes conociendo el origen de aquel alarido de espanto, se sonrieron uno al otro igual que los mismísimos enviados del infierno creando, sin arrepentimientos, su propio y retorcido Jardín del Edén.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>"<em>Estaba tan guapo que me temblaron las piernas. Al verlo de militar pensé en buscarme un muchacho como él, que tuviera su piel y sus ojos, pero que no fuera mi hermano. Era una tontería, porque el perfume del incesto no lo tiene ningún otro amor."<em>

**Todas mis Guerras —María Félix**

"_Lolita, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía. Lo-li-ta: la punta de la lengua emprende un viaje de tres pasos paladar abajo hasta apoyarse, en el tercero, en el borde de los dientes. Lo. Li. Ta.  
>Era Lo, sencillamente Lo, por la mañana, cuando estaba derecha, con su metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura, sobre un pie enfundado en un calcetín. Era Lola cuando llevaba puestos los pantalones. Era Dolly en la escuela. Era Dolores cuando firmaba. Pero en mis brazos fue siempre Lolita."<em>

**Lolita —Vladimir Nabokov**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Último capítulo! Amé escribir este fanfic, me ha encantado cómo quedó y estoy muy orgullosa de él n.n incluso me duele un poco haberlo terminado.<strong>

**Entre otras cosas, aquí hago un montón de guiños y alusiones al fanfic que he venido mencionando. En serio, son muchas, y es que ese fanfic tiene unas frases y párrafos que valen oro y he incluido aquí. Algunas partes son muy parecidas, me tomé la libertad de cambiarles unas cosillas y adaptarlas al final de este fanfic. Si leen el otro se podrán dar cuenta de cuáles son esas partes. **

**Y bueno, con algunas aclaraciones. ¿Ya se esperaban este final o los sorprendió? Quisiera ser de las que logran finales inesperados o sorpresivos giros que dejan al lector patinando, pero creo que es algo que aún no domino del todo. A pesar de todo espero se haya entendido cuáles fueron los motivos de los personajes para hacer lo que hicieron (creo yo que fueron bastante sencillos). También espero que el final no haya sonado demasiado melodramático xD quería que quedara, no sé, ¿poético? ¿Bonito? Le eché ganas, simplemente espero que no haya sido cursi. **

**Bueno, no me queda más que dar gracias por los reviews y el tiempo que se tomaron en leer o seguir esta historia n.n ¡Espero la hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté el escribirla! **

**[A ****favor de la Campaña ****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
